This cant be happening again!
by XXCullenXX
Summary: Set after new moon. Edward leaves Bella and doesnt come back. Bella finds out that she is pregnant soon after. What will happen when she meets all the Cullens again 5 years later.
1. This cant be happening again

**New story again. I got really bored while reading new moon again, and decided to write about what could have happened if Edward didnt come back. I know, it is a litle unrealistic, but, this is what i wanted to happen.**

**I dont own any of the Twilight Characters they ALL belong to SM, ive borrowed them to play with for a bit (oh i wish lol)  
Anyway, enjoy.  
**

**Bella's POV.**

_Beep, Beep,Beep._ My alarm woke me up as it did every morning. It was 6.30 and I had to be in work by 7.30. I got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and washed my face as I did ever day. Then I went into my daughters room to wake her up. I hated waking her up especially when she didn't have to go to school, but I had to go to work, so she was going to stay with my friend today. I said I would take here there about 7 o'clock, so she had half hour to get ready.

I knocked on her door.

"Sweetheart, come on, time to get up" I said quietly through the door. I heard her groan as she woke up. She didn't have a problem with getting up early. Technically she didn't need to sleep being half vampire. Oh did I Forget to Mention that.

6 years ago I moved to Washington to stay with my dad, That where I met Edward Cullen and his Family. They were all vampires. Me and Edward fell in love and that was that. We were happy. Well, I thought we were.

He left me soon after my 18th birthday, not before he got me pregnant though. I was so shocked when I found out that I was going to have a baby. Not only that, but the father was a vampire, I didn't even think that was possible, but it was and 9 months later I had a baby girl and I named her Naomi. She was so much like Edward it was unbelievable. She looked more like him than me. Her hair was waist length and it was the colour of his hair, maybe a little darker. She also very musical, it had cost me a small fortune in music lessons and instruments that she played. She played Piano, Violin and the flute. She also did Ballet, that wasn't cheap either, but I was happy to pay for it if she was happy.

She did this and she was only 5 years old. Well, she looked 5 years old, but she was very clever. She spoke and thought much like a 10 year old. That must have been the vampire Gene in her, because it defiantly didn't come from me.

"Naomi, come on we are going to be late!" I shouted into her room. We lived in a bungalow as it was only the two of us. I heard her leave her room and she walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy, I don't feel well. I don't want to go to Sarah's today" she said as she walked into the kitchen. I looked at her, she did look pale (Well, she always looked pale). I picked her up and put my hand on her forehead to check her temperature, she didn't feel too hot.

"Sweetie, I have to go to work. If you still feel ill later, tell Sarah and she will call me and I will come and get you ok." I said to her. She nodded and lay her head against my chest. I looked at the clock. 6.45. I made Naomi some breakfast before I went to get changed for work. I came back to the kitchen to find that Naomi had finished her Breakfast and she had got dressed. My half vampire child was very fast.

"Come on, get in the car." I said to her as we headed outside.

She got into her car seat and I took her to my friends.

Once I had dropped Naomi off at Sarah's I went straight to work. I was Early today. I got into work about 7.15.

I knew there was a new doctor starting today. I didn't know what his name was, but I would probably see him as the day went on.

I went to the desk where I worked and I looked at the list of the Doctors that were suppose to be in today. I didn't normally take much notice of who was in, but then I saw a name that made me gasp.

_Dr ._

"Shit!" I exclaimed to myself as I looked at the name again.

This couldn't be happening. It had taken me years to get over them and now they were back, and I was working in the same place as Carlisle. Great.

I was going through how I was going to avoid him in my head.

_Bella, You know what he looks like, you know what he sounds like. If you see of hear him just turn around and go somewhere else. Right this should be fun._

Before I could put my well thought out plan into action, I turned around and guess who was there!

**Carlisle's POV**

It was my first day at work. We had to move away from Folks because of the Whole Edward leaving Bella incident. We were now in California and I had been offered a job in the local hospital. The money here was slightly better than in Washington.

I had been told to go to the desk as soon as I got into the hospital to see what patients I would be treating today.

When I got to the desk, there was a scent that I never thought I would smell again. But it couldn't be. How could she be here? Why was she in the hospital? Well, there could be a number of reasons why she was here.

I turned the corner towards they desk and then my sight confirmed that it was defiantly her.

"Bella?" I asked standing behind her. I heard her take a breath before she turned around. She hadn't changed much. Her hair was slightly longer that last time I saw her.

She turned around to look straight at me.

"Carlisle. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. How do you work her?" I asked. I was quite confused. Nurses had to deal with blood on a regular basis among other things, but Bella had never had a strong stomach when it came to blood.

"I'm a nurse, as you can tell. I trained as a nurse about a year after I moved here and I've been working here for about a 2 years now." She answered my question with out hesitation. She looked straight at me and she answered my question before I even asked her.

"Blood isn't a problem for me anymore. I've changed a lot since, well, Folks." She said, not making eye contact with me anymore.

"Carlisle, ive got lots of work to do, so if you would excuse me." She said as she turned to walk away. I couldn't let her walk away. I knew Alice would never forgive me if I just let her best friend walk away after she hadn't seen her for nearly 5 years.

"Bella. Come to our house tonight. I bet Alice would love to see you again." I asked her as she turned to walk away. She turned back around to face me and smiled.

"Id love to see Alice again. Id love to see everyone again, but it is going to be difficult. I've changed a lot since last time I saw everyone." She said .

I knew Bella well enough to know that she was hiding something.

"Bella. I know Edward would like to see you too. His feelings for you haven't changed, Please, come to out house tonight and just talk to him." I begged. I couldn't let her walk away.

"Fine, I will come over tonight. Just to let you know, I will be bringing someone with me." She stated.

"Who are you bringing?" I asked.

"Surprise!" she answered before she turned to walk away.

I suggested a time that would be suitable for her to come round and I gave her the address of the house. She them walked away.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called the house.

"Hello." Emmett answered the phone.

"Emmett, where's Esme?"

"She's gone hunting. Why?"

"Just let her know that we will be having guests tonight."

"Who?" Emmett asked sounding confused.

"You'll see" I answered simply and hung up the phone.

**Bella's POV.**

The rest of the day went without any problems. I still couldn't believe that Carlisle worked here. It had taken me nearly 5 years to get over the Cullen's and now suddenly they were in my life again. How could this happen?

I finished work at about 3 o'clock and I went straight to pick Naomi up from Sarah's. All the way there I couldn't stop thinking about how I could have let this happen, I just had to get through tonight. I never had to see any of them again if I didn't want to. Well, I would see Carlisle at work, but I could handle that. As long as I didn't have to see Edward on a regular basis, I would be happy.

All these thoughts were going through my head as I got to Sarah's. Normally I would stay there for a while, but today I was too stressed about tonight to stay. I got Naomi and put her in the car and drove her home.

Carlisle had said to go around about 7 so I had about 3 hours to get my head around what I was going to do tonight.

Once we got home I had to make food for Naomi, get ready and get her ready to go out tonight. I hadn't told Carlisle who I was bringing tonight. I don't know what their reactions towards her will be.

A few hours later we were in the car again going to the Cullen's house. I sat Naomi in her car seat and got into the drivers side.

I took a deep breath before starting the engine.

"Mommy. Where are we going?" Naomi asked me while we were in the car.

I turned in my seat to face her.

"Well, Mommy saw someone in work today who she hasn't seen in a long time, and he invited me to come see them again." I turned back to the steering wheel. I started the engine and began to drive.

It didn't take me long to find the house. I knew the neighbourhood pretty well. When I found the house, I stopped the car and sat outside for a while.

The house was quite big. It looked like one of the houses that you saw in an English costume drama. The house was tall and White and it easily 4 floors high.

I turned to look at Naomi. Her mouth hung open. I put my hand under her chin and closed her mouth. I laughed at the expression on her face.

I took one last deep breath and got out of the car. I went to the other side to get Naomi out of her seat. I picked her up and walked to the door. Holding her this way, if they reacted badly to her then it would be easier to get her away.

I was just about to knock on the door when it opened. Obviously.

Carlisle stood behind the door, smiling.

"Thank you for coming Bella. And who is the little one?" he asked looking at Naomi.

"This is Naomi. My Daughter." I answered him smiling back.

He looked shocked and confused at what I had just said.

"See, told you things had changed." I said to him, his expression did not change. I walked into the house to find everyone staring at me.

**Ohh, what is going to happen. Edward is going to be in the next chapter, but he doesnt have the chance to say much.  
You know what you ahve to do people. Reveiwn and give me your honest opinion.  
XXCullenXX  
**


	2. Reunion

**Second chapter is up. Just to let you know, u will see a very very nice side to Jasper in this chapter. This is wishfull thinking on my part as Jasper doesnt start to act like this towards Bella until the third or forth book. Oh well, my story, my Jasper.  
Enjoy the chapter.**

The inside of the house wasn't that much different to the house that they had back in Folks. All the colour schemes were the same, the layout of the house was the same to my surprise.

I turned the corner into what much have been the living room too see 6 sets of golden eyes stare at me.

I heard several intakes of breath.

"Bella!" I heard someone ask and I recognised the voice right away. It was Alice. I could feel tears building up in my eyes as I saw her. and before I knew it she was running over to me. I quickly put Naomi down my leg just as Alice hit me with a hug. I hugged her back with as much power as I could.

"Oh my god Alice, I have missed you!" I cried into her shoulder. I knew if she could cry, she would be now.

"Oh my god Bella! I cant believe its you. I thought I would never see you again" she said in my ear as she stroked my hair.

I felt Naomi's grip on my leg tighten. I let go of Alice and looked down at Naomi, while I was looking at her, I saw the reason that she had tightened her grip on my leg. Emmett was walking up to me.

"Bella, is it really you?" he asked as he got closer to me.

"Its me Emmett, do you want me to fall to prove it to you?" I smiled.

He laughed at me and hugged me. I know I have changed a lot in 5 years, but I hadn't changed that much that Emmett couldn't kill me with one of his hugs.

I was just about to tell him that I couldn't breath when Naomi hissed still holding onto my leg.

Emmett let me go and jumped back a few paces.

"Did she just hiss at me?" Emmett asked looking shocked. Everyone else in the room mirrored his expression.

"Mommy, he hurt my arm" Naomi said to me pointing at Emmett.

"Sweetie he didn't mean it. He's just a lot stronger that a lot of Mommies friends." I answered her. She just looked at me and pouted.

I looked back to Emmett who's expression hadn't changed. I looked around the room to see what everyone else looked like, and for the first time I noticed that one of the Cullen's was not in the room. Edward was the one who was missing. I didn't say anything though, I couldn't handle seeing him today.

I picked Naomi up and put her on my hip.

"Everyone this is my daughter, Naomi. She's 5" I said allowing them time to attempt to figure out what I meant. When they didn't do it in time I said something else.

"Do the math. Where were you _all_ 5 years ago?" I asked them waiting for them to figure out the question. For vampires they were pretty slow in situations like this.

Alice got there first. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Jasper figured it out not long after her.

"Oh. So that would make Naomi our niece" Jasper said still looking as shocked as Alice.

"Yes Jasper, Naomi is indeed your niece. I'm a little disappointed that you didn't figure it out quicker" I said. I could hear myself starting to get bitchy.

I looked around the room to see that Emmett was still in a state of shock.

I heard someone move in the next room and then I saw him walk into the room.

"Oh so you did decide to join us." I could hear sarcasm in my voice.

I watched him as he looked at me and then at Naomi.

"Bella, can we talk?" he asked me.

_Oh god. It has taken me nearly 5 years to get over this guy and now he's back. I can't let myself go back there, but god, I forgot how perfect he was!_

"Talk then!" I said back trying to ignore what I was thinking.

"In private. Please!" he asked.

I sighed. I put Naomi down on the floor and held her hand. I looked at Alice.

"Alice, can You take Naomi upstairs for a bit while we talk?" I asked Alice

"Yea, sure." She answered and held out her hand to Naomi.

Naomi tightened her grip on my hand and moved behind me.

"Don't worry, I wont bite. I've got lots of girly things we can play with" Alice said still holding her hand out. Naomi looked at up me as if she was asking me a question.

"Its fine, Alice wont hurt you. I'll only be downstairs if you want me." I reassured her. she then let go of my hand and went to Alice.

Alice smiled at her.

"Thank you" I mouthed at her.

She smiled again as she left the room, I could hear them talking as she went upstairs. I glanced over at Edward, who was still standing in the door way. I walked over to him and he showed me to a room where we could talk.

Once we found a spare room, we walked in he stayed behind me so he could close the door. Once the door was closed he turned around to face me.

"Bella, What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Umm, I live here. You are here as well by pure coincidence. Is my being here a problem?" I asked him back. I knew I was being sarcastic, but I really didn't care.

"No, I mean, why aren't you in Folks? That's where you live." I answered. His expression was confused.

"What, did you think that after you left me I would stay in folks forever and get over you. The reason I moved away was because it was to damn hard to get over you there. And it wasn't only you, there were things there that reminded me of everyone. It was just to hard, so I moved away and hoped that it would make it easier. It only made it harder when I found out I was pregnant. And she had to be yours because you are the only person I have ever slept with. I love her I would never do anything to her, she is my daughter, but she is a constant reminder of you. And I'm doing my hardest to get over you, but I……" I couldn't finish my sentence before my crying hysteria took over. I started to cry uncontrollably, I could feel my face getting hotter as the tears kept coming down my face. I could hear Edward walking towards me and I knew he was going to try and comfort me.

I felt his cold hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, I don't want you to get over me. I love you. I never stopped loving you. I never meant to hurt you as I did. I'm sorry"

His hands then left my shoulders and he wiped the tears away from my face with his thumb.

I shook my head out of his hands and walked to the other side of the room.

"You left me. You took everything away from me. Do you know how much that hurt. _You_ didn't only leave me, but you took away my best friend, my sister away from me. I was on my own and then Naomi was born and I was still on my own, and I had to raise her. You haven't been here for 5 years so don't think you can just walk back into my life!" I screamed at him as I left the room.

I found my way back to the living room to see Alice coming back down the stairs with Naomi. Every one else in the house had heard the conversation that me and Edward had just had, so I wasn't surprised to see the looks on their faces.

"Come on Naomi, we're going home." I took Naomi off Alice and walked out the door.

I got to the car and I opened the passenger side to sit Naomi in her car seat, once I had done that, I closed the door and went over to the drivers side. I was still crying while I did this, when I got to the other side of the car, someone called me.

"Bella!" Jasper called me from the front door.

"Can we talk before you go?" he asked.

I nodded that's all I could do with out crying.

"Bells, you know he still loves you don't you?"

I just nodded again.

"Do you love him?" he asked me. He just kept looking at me waiting for a answer.

"I don't know how I feel jasper." I answered with effort not to cry again.

"Well I do. You are very confused, very happy, angry to a certain extent but you're not as angry as you seem to be, its all an act. You're talking to me Bells, remember!" he laughed

I smiled at him.

"Yes, I do still love him, but he left me Jasper.." I didn't get chance to finish my sentence before Jasper was talking again.

"Yes, he left you to protect you, from things like me. If the incident at your 18th didn't happen, then we would probably still be in folks.

I'm the reason he left, and I'm so so sososo sorry for that. You were like my sister, I never wanted to hurt you in that way." He said. Me and Jasper had never been close, so this took me a little off guard.

"No Jasper, it wasn't your fault. My 18th was my fault, I should have been more carful I guess.

It was quite for a while, I looked into the car to see that Naomi had finally given up and gone to sleep.

I sighed at how content she was.

"Well, I better go other wise I wont be able to get that one into bed when I get back." I went to open the car door when Jasper caught me again.

"Bella, give me your address, then Alice could come and see you tomorrow. Be warned, she will probably make you go shopping." He smiled at me. I couldn't be bothered to argue with him so I get a piece of paper and a pen from the car and wrote down my address and gave it to Jasper. He put the paper into his pocket and gave me a hug. I put my arms around his waist and hugged him back. He kissed the top of my head before letting me go again.

"See you soon." I said as I got into the car and drove away.

When I got home, I put Naomi to bed and thought about my evening. How could this be happening again?

**Awww, Sweet. Love it. Well you know what to do. Reveiw please, nice 1s and criticisme, i dont mind**


	3. Again

**Right people, this is the last chapter that i uploading without any reveiws, so if u want to know what happens u will have to reveiw this story.  
Enjoy the story and i want reveiws.**

The next day it was Monday so Naomi had to go to school. It was my day off today so I was looking forward to a day to myself.

I got Naomi up from bed and took her to school. I was looking forward to a day to myself. I could read a book or have a nice hot bath. Oh heaven!

Once I got back from the school, I went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. As soon as I put the kettle on, there was a knock at the door.

"Please be a sales person." I said to myself as I went to the door.

When I opened the door, I saw Alice standing in the doorway. Jasper said that she would come over today. I really didn't want to go shopping.

"Hey Alice. What are you doing here?" I asked as I opened the door.

She came in through the door and hugged me.

"Bella. We I haven't seen you in 5 years, we need a serious catch up.!" She said as she let me go and walked into the house.

I followed her into the living room and sat on the sofa with her.

"Bella, do you realise how much I have missed you. I cant believe you are here. There is so much we have to talk about." She said while she sat on the sofa.

"Well, basically. Got pregnant, had a baby, trained as a nurse, got a job, talking to you" I answered her.

She tilted her head to one side and sighed.

"Seriously Bella. There is so much I've missed. I mean, you had Edward's baby. she is half vampire. How does that work?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, slightly confused my her question.

"Well, is she like us diet wise? Does she drink blood like we do? Is she venomous?" Why did she have to ask more than one question in one go.

"Well, she eats regular food, so your diets are totally different. She doesn't drink blood, but she has taken a liking to red meats recently, I don't know if that the vampire side to her and your last question she isn't venomous. You happy now, you done with all the vampire questions." I asked her.

She shock her head and smiled.

"Not even close. Where is she today by the way?" she asked looking around.

"Its Monday Alice, she is in school. I have to pick her up at like half 12. because she is in her first year in school, she is only there half the day." I said.

"Well, do you know what happened with Emmett at the house, you know with her hissing, does she do that at school? I mean some kids can be mean." She asked

"I don't think she does. I've told her that shouldn't do that when she is at school. She cries if anything happens in school, so she kind of blends in with the other children." I told her.

The conversations that we had during the rest of the morning different between the Cullen's, Alice's shopping and discussing when _we_ would be going shopping. She had to leave a little after 12 so I could go and pick Naomi up from school. Alice promised that she would come over again on my next day off. Once she had left I went to get Naomi from school.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

It wasn't until Friday that I saw Alice again. I had another day off so she decide to come over and drag me shopping. I was going out tonight, first time in like 4 years, so I needed something new to wear. Alice was all to willing to help me find an outfit to go out in.

Naomi was staying with my mom tonight. Phil finally got a good job in Florida, so when my mom found out that I was living on my own and had a baby on the way, she decided to buy a small place near me. She was only here for the weekend while I go out.

I dropped Naomi off at my moms around 5,that then gave me 3 hours to get ready. Me and some of the nurses from work were going out for a few drinks tonight, it should be fun.

Once I got back to the house, I decided to have a shower and wash my hair. The shower felt so good. I could feel every muscle in my body relax as the water cascaded down my body. I washed my hair in strawberry shampoo. I still had the shame shampoo from when I was 18. I know I'm sad, but I liked the smell of strawberries.

I got out of the shower and put on a pair of shorts and a white vest top. I went into my room and started drying my hair. My hair was only half dry when I heard a knock at the door. I looked at the clock, it was only 5.45. I wasn't suppose to be going out until 8. I got up and went to the door.

"Who can that be?" I asked myself as I walked to the door.

They knocked the door again. I put towel on top of Naomi's piano. Id bought her one a few weeks ago when she started doing music exams.

The door knocked again.

"I'm coming!" I shouted at the door.

When I opened it, there was someone there who I was not expecting.

"Edward, What do you want?" I asked as I looked at him leaning against the door frame. I looked at his eyes, it was the first feature that I would look at. His eyes were a bright golden colour. Which meant that he had just gone hunting and that he was in a good mood.

"Bella, Can we talk?" he said the same thing to me when I was at his house last week.

"Didn't we talk last week?" I asked.

He smiled that crocked smile that I loved. And then he laughed lightly.

"No Bella. You yelled while I stood there. I think I said like 2 things." He said still smiling.

"I don't know if this conversation is going to be much different." I told him in a serious voice.

He just looked at me, his expression hadn't changed. I sighed and moved from in front of the door so he could come in. He walked into the house and stopped right in front of me.

He glanced his head around the room before turning back to face me.

"Where IS Naomi?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"She is at my moms." I told him as I locked the door again.

His expression was very confused.

"She's in Florida?" he asked sounding confused this time.

"No, My mom bought a small place a few blocks away. She comes down here on the weekends to see Naomi, so Naomi is staying there tonight." I answered him.

Edward sighed before he spoke again.

"Bella, is Naomi really my daughter?" he asked, his voice serious now.

"Yes she is" I answered him plainly.

He turned around and run his hands through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Was he seriously bringing this up again.

"What do you mean why didn't I tell you. You left, and I couldn't get hold of you and I know you told Alice to not have any contact with me, so how could I have told you. I had to live with the fact that you had gone, and I had to bring up this baby on my own. And excuse me, but I've done a damn good job on my own!" I yelled at him.

He walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"But how?" ok, he was talking to him self now.

"Edward, you have been through medical school twice. If you cant answer this question, then I really don't think you should have graduated" I said as I followed him into the living room.

He just looked at me and laughed.

It went quiet again before he broke the silence.

"What is she like. I didn't get a chance to see her when you came over." He asked.

"She is like you in so many ways it is unbelievable. The only thing she got from me are my eyes and my hair. She is clever, she's very musical, she is very graceful. Defiantly not me. And the only vampire things she has are all the heightened senses and she is very fast. And she down growl and hiss, but that is only is you really annoy her" I told him. I was now sitting on the sofa next to him.

"But she hissed at Emmett, when you were at my place." He asked curious about what I had just told him.

"Yes, Well Emmett nearly broke her arm" I told him while laughing.

It was quiet for a while before he spoke again.

"Bella, I was listening to the conversation that you had with Jasper before you left my place and I need to know. When you said that you still loved me, did you mean it?" he asked me looking straight into my eyes.

Damn his vampire hearing.

"Yes, Edward I do, but its…." I didn't have chance to finish my sentence before he was kissing me. He crushed his lips onto mine and kissed me with so much passion it was almost unbearable. He moved his lips against mine, and just as I was about to kiss him back he pulled away and sat on the other end of the sofa again.

I brought my hand up to my mouth and traced where his lips had been with my finger.

"Bella, I'm sorry that was out of line…" I didn't let him finish before I was kissing him again. I held his face in my hands and kissed his just like he had kissed me, not a few seconds ago.

After a few seconds of my doing most of the kissing he finally started to kiss me back. I moved so that I ended up straddling him. His hands ended up on my waist while, my hands moved around his neck and into it gorgeous hair.

He obviously remember that I needed to breath, so he moved the kisses from my face around my jaw line, to the hollow behind my ear.

My breathing became more erratic as he kissed and licked behind my ear, I couldn't take anymore of his teasing, I brought his face back to mine and kissed him again.

I could feel his hands move down from my waist to my thighs. I gasped as his cold skin touched my leg. I could feel him laughing while he was kissing me. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was half 7. shit. Had we been her for nearly 2 hours. I wasn't going to go out tonight, I had to call one of the girls and tell them.

I got up from Edwards lap and headed for the phone.

"I'll be right back." I told him as I picked up the phone.

I called one of my friends, Hannah, to tell her that is didn't feel well so I wouldn't be coming out. That was a total lie, I just wanted to stay in and talk to Edward all night.

The phone began to ring once I had dialled the number.

"Hello." She answered on the first ring, she must have had her phone with her.

"Hey Hannah, its Bella. Listen, I really don't feel well and I don't think I'm up to doing anything tonight." I told her. Just as I finished my sentence, I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist as he kissed the back and sides of my neck. I gasped as I felt his cold breath along my neck.

"Awwww babe. Hope you feel better soon. See you in work. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"I hope you were lying about not up to doing anything tonight. I kind of had things planned" he told me as he continued to trail kisses down my neck and along my jaw.

I put the phone down and turned around to face him again.

"So tell me, what exactly did you have planned?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His hand moved from my waist and rested on my hips.

"Well, I did want to talk to you, but what we are doing now is a lot more fun" he smiled as he kissed me again.

_Right Bella, you need to stop this before you get carried away._ I thought to my self. I need to know how he felt about me, really, before I took this any further.

"Edward, you came over to talk to me, and I don't think this is considered talking" I told him as I pulled away.

"Fine. If you think talking is more fun than this." I rolled his eyes as he said this.

"I didn't say it was going to be more fun, it just something we need to do.2 I told him as I unwound my hands from his hair.

This was going to be a fun conversation.

**Right people that is it for the freebes, if u want to know what happens you MUST reveiw. All coments on the story are welcome good or bad.**

**XXCullenXX  
**


	4. Talking

**Thanks for all the reveiws. I like to hear what people think of my stories. here is the next chapter,hope you like it.  
Enjoy.**

**Bellas POV  
**

I knew that we needed to talk, and I knew there were questions that needed to be answered on both sides, but I couldn't bring myself to start the conversation. And by the look on Edwards face, neither could he.

I took one deep breath and asked the one question that I knew would lead into a big discussion later.

"Edward. Do you still love me?" I asked him. He was looking at his legs before I asked the question, but now I had said it, he looked right at me.

"Of course I still love you. I never stopped loving you. You know that." he told me in a sceptical voice.

"Then why did you leave?" I asked him calmly. The only person who I had talked about this with was Jasper, and he blamed himself for everyone leaving, but I wanted to know why Edward had to leave.

Edward sighed before he answered.

"After what happened at your 18th party with Jasper, it just made me think about how dangerous it was going to be for you to be around me and my family. I wanted you in my life, and couldn't risk a repeat of your party every time you drew blood. Which lets face it, would be quite often knowing you." he smiled as he finished his speech.

"Listen, what happened at my party was my fault. I should have been more carful. I was in a house full of vampires fro crying out loud, I should have known something was going to happen. You can not blame your self for my…Bellaness" I laughed at my word. I saw Edward laugh as well.

"Edward, I can take care of myself, I'm not the same person that you left I folks. Well, technically I am, but I'm not as vulnerable, I don't need someone looking out for me all the time" I didn't have time to think, before Edward had brought me back onto his lap.

"What if I want to be the one looking out for you?" he whispered in my ear. He kissed my neck before looking at me again.

"Then I'm not going to stop you. But, you have to be a little less protective of me, I'm not 18 anymore, I can look after myself."

"And Naomi. Can I be overly protective of my daughter?" He asked.

"Now that you can do. She's only 5 after all." I told him

He kissed me again. I forgot how much I loved to kiss him. I could have quite happily stayed here all day kissing him. Nothing about this had changed, but then a realised that it had.

He was forever going to be 17 and I was in my early 20's now. My dream of staying young forever were gone.

I pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be 24 in a few weeks!" I said to myself. Well I thought I said it to myself.

"And?" Edward asked me, slightly confused by my sudden outburst.

"Well, if we are going to do this again, then there is going to be a noticeable age difference between us. I mean your 17, I'm 24. Oh my god I'm 25 next year." I sank back into the sofa as I realised how large the age gap now was.

"Bella, I'm not over 100 years old" he said I knew that, but no one else did. To anyone outside of his house and my place, he was a 17 year old boy.

"Yes, I know that, but no one else does." I said.

"Does it really matter. Do you love me?" he asked me

I was a little taken aback by his question. He knew that I loved him, and I knew that he loved me. I could see the point of his question now. If we loved each other then I shouldn't care what people are going to think.

"Yes, of course I love you. and now I've thought about it, I don't care what people will think. I love you and you love me and that's all that really matters." I told him.

He leant in to kiss me again, but I leant away.

"But if we are going to do this again, you can never leave me again. I may not be so forgiving if you do that to me again. I cant tell Naomi about you and then one day you are gone, that isn't fair on her." I tried to sound stern, but I knew I didn't sound that way.

"Bella. I promise you that I will never leave you or Naomi again. Do you know how hard it has been for me the last 5 years. It took everything I had not to come looking for you, but I believed that you would be better off if I wasn't in your life" he told me.

I was fed up of talking now. I knew that he loved me and his sincere promise that he would never leave me again, proved to me that he meant it.

I leant forward and kissed him again. This kiss was full of passion, from both of us. I knew from the way that he kissed me that this was going to last.

**Alice's POV**

_**Back at the Cullen's House.**_

Me and Jasper were sitting on the sofa watching a movie. We were watching Bridget Jones' Diary. It was on my favourite part, when she has just come back from her romantic mini break with her boss, and she is going to a garden party dressed as a sexy bunny, and when she gets there, everyone else is wearing posh summer dresses. It always made me laugh, even though I had seen it so many times before.

Just as it got to the part that made me laugh, I had a vision.

_Edward and Bella were in Bella's living room talking. I really wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. And then they were kissing. Oh my god, were they getting back together. I saw the look on Edward's face when they finally broke apart, he had a huge smile across his face. I hadn't seen him look like that in over 5 years, they must be getting back together. And then the vision ended._

I looked up to see Jasper looking at me.

"Alice, what did you see." He asked me. He Always worried when I had visions lately.

I put a he grin on my face to show him that everything was fine. I'm sure I didn't need to do that though, he could probably feel how happy I was.

"AHHHHHHHHH. Jasper Hale, I love you." I screamed at him and leaped onto his lap and kissed him full on the lips. He kissed me back like I knew he would.

I pulled away and went to grab my cell phone, I needed to scream at someone else. I left Jasper slightly confused sitting on the other end of the sofa.

"Love you too Alice, but did you need to scream in my ear." He asked

"No, I didn't need to but I'm just so happy. Edward and Bella are back together." I told him still smiling.

He laughed.

"Are you honestly surprised. Even I knew they would get back together sooner or later. When I talked to her the day she came here, she told me that she still loved him, so it was only a matter of time before something happened between them again." He told me.

I picked up my cell phone and dialled Edwards number and waited for him to pick up.

**Edwards POV**

I couldn't believe that Bella was back in my life again after 5 years of solitude on my part, I was so unbelievably happy that I had my Bella back. I felt complete again.

I had just started to kiss her when I phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I ignored it and concentrated on this moment that I would remember for the rest of eternity. But who ever was calling me, wasn't going to give up. At that moment, I knew who it was instantly.

I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out my phone. Looking at the caller id only confirmed what I thought.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked as I pulled away from Bella to talk to my sister. I looked at Bella and she simply rolled her eyes and got up and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm so happy Edward. You and Bella are back together. You have to bring her over again so we can all have a proper catch up." She told me.

"Don't worry, ill bring her over tomorrow before she goes to get Naomi from Renee's" I said.

"Doesn't Renee live in Florida?" she asked. I forgot she didn't know that Renee now had a place near to Bella to help out with Naomi.

"Yea she does, but Phil got a really good job, so Renee could buy a place down near Bella to help out with Naomi. So that is where Naomi is tonight." I told her.

"Oh ok. Well I'm going now. Going to let you two carry on with what ever you were doing before I called you. See you when you get home" she hung up the phone before I could answer her back.

Bella then appeared from the kitchen with a glass of red wine.

I looked at her as she stood in the door way. I also looked at the large glass of wine that she had in her hand.

"Since when do you drink wine?" I asked her

"Since my daughter has taken a interest in expensive hobbies." She said as she walked over to sit next to me again.

"What do you mean expensive hobbies?" I asked. There was two reasons for me asking this question, one was that I genuinely wanted to know what

hobbies she was talking about, and I wanted to know what interests my daughter had.

"Well, there is the music first. Her piano lessons cost about $35 a month, plus I've just spend about $850 on the piano. Her violin lessons cost about the same and I bought her violin about 2 years ago, so that was about $185. and her flute lessons cost about $24 a months and her flute cost little over $100. so that is $94 a month for music lessons and little over $1000 for instruments." I suddenly felt very proud. At least she had some of my characteristics. I looked over Bella's shoulder and I saw the Piano standing next to the wall in the other room. I was just about to speak when Bella started talking again.

"And then there is her Dance lessons. She as been doing Ballet since she was able to walk properly. I could have quite easily spent about $500 on ballet stuff for her. And now she wants to learn Irish dancing, which is going to cost more than Ballet does." She took a large drink of wine before looking at me again.

I took hold of Bella's waist and pulled her so that she was close to my chest Bella finished her wine and set the glass down on the table. She then came back to leaning against my chest, she let her head fall onto my shoulder.

She sighed and then yawned. I looked at the clock. It was only 8.30.

"How are you so tired?" I asked. She never use to be so tired so early.

"I haven't had a proper nights sleep in almost 5 years. I'm allowed to be tired early if I want." She told me, still not raising her head from my shoulder.

"Why haven't you slept properly in 5 years?" I asked her.

"Well, I always slept better when you were with me, but you weren't here, so the only time I slept was when I was exhausted. And when I had Naomi, with her being half vampire, she didn't sleep as much as normal baby did, so I was up half the night with her, and I was doing my nurses training when she was little, so it didn't give my much time for sleep." She told me.

I didn't think about what I did next, I picked her up and carried her into her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked me as we reached her room.

"I'm making sure you get a good nights sleep" I told her as I lay her down on her bed. I pulled the covers over her and lay on top of them next to her. We lay in such as position that her back was next to my chest and my arm was over her waist holding her hand, while the other hand stroked her hair.

We weren't there long before I could hear the signs of her falling asleep. Her heart rate began to slow a little and her breathing became more even.

Just as she slipped into unconsciousness she said one last thing.

" I love you Edward." she told me. It made me feel so happy that her feelings for me hadn't changed.

I bent down so that I was able to whisper in her ear.

"I love you too, more that you will ever know." I whispered in her ear so not to wake her. She then fell asleep. I kissed her neck and watched her as she slept just like I use to do.

**Awww, this was a sweet chapter. Ive finished the next chapter and i am currently writing chapter 6. Will be updating as soon as i can.  
Reveiw please..**

**XXCullenXX  
**


	5. Naomi

**New chapter. Thank to everyone who reveiwed the last chapter, it was nice to see that people are actully reading my stories.**

Well Enjoy the chapter

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning and found that I was in my bed. I couldn't remember actually going into my bed last night. I sat up and looked at the clock next to my bed.

9.00. I never woke up this late in the morning, was normally up at 6.30. How did I sleep so much last night? I must have been tired because I couldn't remember actually going to bed.

I got up and walked into the kitchen. That's where I saw Edward standing making coffee and what looked like scrambled eggs.

_Ahh, that why I slept so well last night._ I thought to myself.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me.

"Morning love. Did you sleep better last night?" he asked as he retuned to cooking.

"Yes, I slept fine thank you. And you are cooking because?" I asked slightly confused at why exactly he was cooking food.

" I noticed you were starting to wake up about 10 minutes ago. Your stomach had been grumbling since about 4 this morning, so I though I would start to make you breakfast." He said.

I wasn't going to argue with him. I was actually starving, I didn't eat much yesterday, because well, I was planning to get absolutely hammered last night, but I didn't even go out.

Edward had made me scrambled eggs on toast for breakfast and a cup of coffee. It was really nice. For someone who didn't eat food, he was a fantastic cook.

He bent over the table and looked at me.

"Do you want to go to my place today. I know Alice is dying to see you again." He said. I then remember the phone call the Edward had had last night, and I guessed it was from Alice.

"Oh, was it her who so rudely interrupted us last night?" I asked.

He laughed slightly.

"Yes it was her. she asked me to bring you over today. I know everyone else would like to see you again. Last time you were at my house, you didn't give us much chance to talk to you properly." He said.

He was right, last time I was at the house, I didn't give anyone much of a chance to talk.

"I should apologise to everyone. I was so rude last time." I said as I finished my food.

" I think rude is to strong a word. Short, snappy maybe better descriptions, but you had plenty of reasons to be like that. they all understand, you don't need to apologise" he told me. I still felt bad about how I had acted last time I was there, so I was going to apologise no mater what he said.

" There is another reason why I want to go over yours today. I need all of you to be in Naomi's life. She doesn't have any other aunts or uncles and I think it would be good for her if she did. But we also have another little, tiny problem." I told him.

"And what problem is that?" Edward encouraged me to finished what I was saying.

"Men" I said. I watched as Edwards face changed from a amused look to a very confused and slightly concerned look.

"She has never been in a room with more that one man at a time and then I take her into a room with 4 men and one of the nearly crushes her and the other 3 stayed away from her. So we have a lot of work to do with all 4 of you." I told him.

"So why doesn't she like us then?" he sounded upset. And I could understand why. Just told him that his daughter didn't like him, but we were going to work it out, I knew she would love Edward. They just had so much in common.

"Well Emmett, it is purely a personal thing. She doesn't like him because he nearly crushed her arm the first time he met her. Jasper, well she is a little frightened of him and I can understand why. Jasper frightened me when I first met him and I was 17, she is only 5. And Carlisle and you she is just wary of. She has to get use to you and then she will be fine. I hope. I've never had to introduce men into her life before." I told him as I got up and washed my plate at the sink.

" So how are you planning on doing this?" he asked, still leaning over the table where I had been sitting.

"Well basically, she is going to have to spend a hell of a lot time with everybody, but she will want to stay with the women. She loves Alice and she likes Rose and Esme, so that is going to mean that the guys are going to have to spend a lot of time with the girls as well." I said

"And what about me? How is she going to get use to me being around." He asked me, I could hear he was curious about how I was going to do this.

"Well, you are just going to have to spend a lot of time here. I want Naomi to have her father in her life. Do you mind spending a lot of your time here?" I asked leaning over the other side of the table so now our faces were inches apart.

"Not at all. I actually prefer to be here than anywhere else." He breathed as out faces got closer together. And then he kissed me. It wasn't like the way we kissed last night, this was a more loving and carful.

I pulled away, not because I wanted to, but because I had things to do.

I bent over the table and took Edwards hand and lead him to the door.

"Right, I have things to do so you need to go." I told him as I pushed him out of the door. He got about 2 feet away from the door before he stopped and it felt like I was trying to push a marble statue out of the way.

"Why should I go? I thought you were coming over to my place today." he asked still not facing me.

"Yes I am, but I have things to do now. So come back in about a hour and I should be done, and then we can go over to your place to talk to everyone" I said still trying to push him out the door.

I knew I wasn't going to get him to move by only me pushing him so I tried something else.

I got up onto my tip toe and kissed him behind his ear, I could feel his body relax a little but still not enough for me to move him. I then moved my hands from his shoulder blades where I was pushing him from and brought them down his back until I got to the bottom of his shirt. I was still kissing and breathing behind his ear. I put my hands under his shirt and moved them around his waist. His body relaxed enough again so that I was able to move him out the door. By the time that he realised that he was moving again, he was already out the door. I removed my hands from under his shirt and went to close the door.

But before I could begin to close the door, he held his hand up to stop me from closing it. I groaned as the door just stopped closing.

"You are going to see me in a hour. Just one hour. In that time, you could go hunting, get changed, tell Alice I'm coming over and come back here." I told him.

He looked at me as if he was going to ask me a question, but to make sure he didn't say anything I kissed him. He moved his hand from my front door to put it around me waist, but I got there quicker and closed the door and locked it, so he couldn't get back in with out drawing attention to himself.

"Go home! Ill see you in a hour" I called through the door as I went back into the house.

Right now where to start, there was so much to do it was unbelievable. I had dished to clean, laundry to do and just to generally clean the house.

I went into Naomi's room to get her laundry. When I got into her room, I was shocked by how untidy it was. Well, she can do that when she gets home tomorrow. I picked up her dirty clothes and headed into the kitchen. I put her clothes on the floor next to the washing machine and then I went into my room to get my laundry. Once all the clothes were in the kitchen, I separated them into darks and whites. I put one load in and went to clean the house.

To clean the living room, the spare room and my bedroom took me about half a hour. I looked at the clock in the kitchen and saw that I had about 10 minutes before Edward would be here again. I was going to start another chore when I realised that I hadn't changed since I got up and was still in my shorts and t-shirt that I was in last night. I needed a shower.

I went into the bathroom and turned on he the shower and got in. The shower was so relaxing I could have stayed in there for hours.

Reluctantly, I got out of the shower, grabbed a towel and went to go into my room. I walked past the living room and I could hear the TV. Had I even put it on this morning? I don't think I had.

I walked into the living room to see Edward sitting on the sofa with the remote in his hand.

"I thought you said you would be ready in a hour?" he asked still looking at the TV

"No, I said I would be finished in a hour. Didn't say anything about being ready. And as you can see, I am clearly not ready." I said standing in the door way.

He looked up at me to see that I only had a towel around me. I smiled at him as he continued to stare.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed. Oh by the way, the locked doors were suppose to keep the vampire out." I told him as I turned again to walk into my room.

I walked into my room grabbed some underwear out of the draw, put them and went to look for something to wear. I knew that Alice was going to be at the house, so I tired to pick something that Alice would approve of.

I picked a pair of skinny jeans with black dolly shoes and a red t-shirt that I would wear with a waistcoat. I turned to look in the mirror. My hair was a mess after the shower I had just had, so I simply pulled it up into a pony tail.

I went back into the living room to find Edward still sitting on my sofa.

"Now I'm ready" I said to him as I walked into the room.

"Ok then, lets go." He said as he got up from the sofa, turning off the TV as he walked past. Just as we got to the door, I remember I had to do something.

"One sec, I need to do something before we go." I picked up my purse and pulled out my cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" he asked standing by the door.

"My mom, I want to talk to Naomi before we go." I told him as I held the phone up to my ear and waited for my mother to pick up.

"Hello" she answered after a few rings.

"Hey mom. Is Naomi up?" I asked, knowing full well that she had probably been up since the crack of dawn.

"Yes Bella, she is up. How are you so late calling?" My mother asked me.

"Yea, sorry about that, I kind of slept late, I've only been up about a hour and I've had to do a bit of housework as well." I told her honestly. I didn't tell her that my vampire boyfriend was back and we ad spend most of the morning kissing.

"Ok, ill call her now." My mother put the phone down and I could hear her calling Naomi. I could hear my daughter running to get to the phone.

"Morning mommy." She said with her beautiful voice.

"Morning sweetie. You enjoying your self as Grandmas?"

"Yes. We have been watching Disney films."

"Oh that's nice. Do you want to stay at Grandmas tonight as well, or do you want to come home?" I asked her, I was suppose to be working tonight, but it was over time, so I didn't really have to go in.

"No, I want to stay with Grandma." She said

"Ok, well I'm going out now. Ill ring you later ok."

"Ok mommy. Love you" she said just before she hung up.

"Love you too." Once I had said that's, she hung up the phone.

I turned back to Edward and he was still waiting for me by the door. He simply looked at me.

"Are you ready to go now?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Yes, now I'm ready to go." I told him as I walked past him to open the door, but it was locked.

"How did you get in here?" I asked looking back at him.

"The window" he said with a smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. His car was outside, but it wasn't the car I was expecting. Out side my house was an Aston Martin Vanquish.

I turned around to lock the house door.

"Where is the Volvo?" I asked as I finished locking the house up.

"Rose is in the middle of tuning it up. I don't actually know what she is doing to my car" he said. He then took his keys out of his pocket and pressed a button so the car would unlock.

We walked over to the car and got in.

It didn't take us long to get to his house. The last time I was here, I did fully realise how big this house actually was. It was big and white. There was four floors that were visible on the outside, and they probably had another floor downstairs.

I got out of the car. Edward soon followed suit and came around the car and held my hand.

We walked up to the house, and Edward opened the door. When we got in the house, we found that everyone was in apart from Emmett and Rosalie.

Alice and Jasper were in the living room watching TV. Alice heard us come in and walked towards us.

"Hey Bella." She came over and hugged me. I couldn't believe how much I had missed her over the last 5 years. Even though I had seen her everyday this week, every time I saw her, it was like the first time I saw her again.

She broke away from our hug and looked around.

"Where is Naomi?" she asked.

"She is with my mom." I told her

"In Florida?" she asked with as much confusion in her voice as Edward had when he asked me.

"No, she bought a small place near me so she could see Naomi regularly. She still lives in Florida, but she comes down every now and then when I need a hand with Naomi" I said.

"Well, you do know that we are willing to help with Naomi if you need help." Alice said.

"Yea, I know. I sort of need to talk to you about that." I said walking around her and walked into the living room. Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs.

"Hello Bella." Esme said as she came into the living room.

Edward followed Carlisle and Esme into the living room and sat down. I followed him and sat next to him on the sofa.

"So, what did you want to say about Naomi." Alice asked.

**Thats the end of that 1. I may not be updateing this story for a while as it is the easter holidays and i have a exam that i am sitting when i go back to college to revise for, but i will try to update it as often as i can.  
Just becaue im going to be busy doesnt mean that you dont have to reveiw the story. Hope to hear from you soon.  
XXCullenXX**


	6. The plan!

**Thank for all the reveiws that you hvae been givin me. i like to see what people think of my stories. This chapter is ranbeling on a bit, needed to finish it so it kind of comes to wuite a abrupt end. Tell me if you think it was a bir rushed, so i can take more time on my next chapter.  
Enjoy!**

I sat in the Cullen's living room getting ready to explain the issue with Naomi and men.

I was sitting on the sofa with Alice on one side of me and Edward on the other side.

"Bella, what did you want to talk to us about, Naomi?" Alice asked me.

"First of all, can I apologise for the way I acted the last time I was here. I shouldn't have been so short with you all" I told them, I was truly sorry for the way I had acted last week.

"The situation with Naomi I've explained this to Edward. I'm so happy that you are back and I want everyone involved in Naomi's life if they want to be." I started but Alice interrupted me.

"Of course we want to be involved. Do you realise that she will probably be the most loved little girl in the world. And it is someone else who I can take shopping with me." She said with a wide grin on her face.

"Yea I know that, but we have a little bit of a problem with you." I said, trying not to sound rude.

"What do you mean! Doesn't she like us?" Alice asked sounding very hurt. I had to clear this up now.

"No she likes you and Esme and Rose…Can you honestly not see where I'm going with this?" I asked. I looked around and saw that every one's faces, apart from Edwards was blank.

I sighed and just decided to tell them.

"Naomi has a slight problem with men, in that she doesn't like them. She doesn't like to talk to them, she doesn't even like to be in the same room as men. The only man she likes really is Charlie, and that is only because we lived with him for a while after she was born." I told them.

I looked around the room and saw the differences in expressions between the women and the men. Alice and Esme were smiling widely, they were obviously happy that their niece and grand daughter liked them. Jasper and Carlisle faces looked really upset, I knew this was going to be hard, but I was determined to have everyone involved in Naomi's life.

Jasper was the first person to break the silence that had held the room for a while.

"So do you know how you are going to get her use to us, I mean us three and Emmett." He asked, pointing to Edward, Carlisle and himself.

"Well, your just going to have to spend time with her. If she stayed with Alice then you stay around Alice until Naomi goes. I mean, that is the easiest for you and it is going to be easier on Naomi, if there is someone who she is comfortable with in the room." I said.

I looked at Carlisle, I could see that he was thinking through what I had just said.

"That would probably work quite well." He finally said.

"Yea, but we will probably have to do a little more work with Emmett. Her issue with him are purely personal. Since he nearly crushed her arm and stuff" I stated calmly.

Just as I finished my sentence, Emmett and Rosalie came back into the house. I could hear Emmett talking to Rosalie, and then he saw me.

"Hey Bella." He shouted so I could hear him.

I waved back.

"What is she doing here?" I heard Rosalie asking Emmett. It sounded like she was hissing the words out.

"I'm human Rosalie, not deaf!" I said loud enough that she would be able to hear me.

She obviously did, because the next thing I knew she was walking into the living room with Emmett close behind her.

She wasn't happy I could tell when she sat down in one of the chairs, it happened to be the one that was furthest away from me. Not that I cared, me and Rosalie had never got along even when we were in forks.

I turned to look at everyone else, Emmett was sitting on the floor next to Rosalie's feet, so I couldn't see him.

" So I recon, that is the only way that she is going to get use to you, and she will, its just going to take some time." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked. He obviously didn't know because he had only just caught the end of our conversation.

I turned to face him.

"We have a slight problem with Naomi, in that she doesn't like men. I want all of you in her life, but that cant happen is she is going to be uncomfortable around half of you. You especially." I told him.

"Why? Ive only met her once, what did I do?" he asked.

"You nearly crushed her arm when you hugged me last week. I would like you if you did that to me now. She is only 5." I said.

"Ok fair enough!" he nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't apologise Emmett, it wasn't your fault. This child shouldn't have been there" Rosalie said. Was she being serious. I glared at her.

"What do you mean. She shouldn't have been there?" I asked, I was getting really pissed off now.

"Well you were the one who brought her into a house full of vampires. Why did you even bring her?" She asked me.

"What did you expect me to do? Leave her at home. She's 5 Rosalie" I snapped back her, was she seriously suggesting that I leave a 5 year old child on her own.

There was silence in the room for a while, as everyone was trying not to start Rosalie off again.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Rosalie asked me.

"When you say here, do you mean the house or the state?" I asked her.

"The house!" she answered back with a slight sound of a hiss in her voice.

"Well, I want to have everyone involved in Naomi's life, but she doesn't like men, so I'm trying to figure out a way that she will be able to get use to you all." I told her, I was really sick of telling people that.

"And your idea is…" Rosalie pressed.

"Simply for her to be around you all as often as she can. Even if that means that you pick her up from school some days, just so she is use to you." I said, that was the best proposal that I could come up with.

We sat there for a while and just talked about nothing in particular. I didn't realise what time it was. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon, I had been here for 4 hour already.

"I think I'm going to go. I have work tonight and I want to get a few hours sleep before I go in, plus I need to eat." I said as I stood up from the sofa. Edward also got up and headed for the door.

Alice got up and hugged me again.

"When will you be coming back Bella?" she asked.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that I could bring Naomi around tomorrow, so she can start getting use to everyone. I also need to tell her that she has 2 sets of aunts and Uncles, grandparents and a father. This is going to be a fun conversation" I answered her, although the last part of my sentence was only meant for me.

"Don't worry about it Bella, she is going to be fine with it. She'll surprise you" Alice told me smiling widely as she did.

"And you are sure about that are you?" I asked a little sceptical.

"Trust me Bella, have I ever been wrong!" she pointed out. She had a point there.

I said goodbye to everyone and said that I would bring Naomi around tomorrow to see them. I headed to Edward car and he took me home.

It was 2.30 by the time that I got back home, I was starting work at 6 until 12 tonight, so I needed to go to sleep before I go. I really didn't like doing Night shifts, but I had to do them.

Once I got home, I sat on the sofa where Edward sat next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I could have quite happily have slept like this.

"I thought you had to go to sleep before you go to work?" he asked looking at me.

"Yea, I do." I sighed as I lifted my head and faced Edward. He leant his head down and kissed me, gently at first, but then it became quite passionate. I could feel myself being lowered onto my back on the sofa. I tangled my hands into his hair while his hands were moving own my waist and stopped at my hips. I moved my legs just a little, so that he was able to lie in between them. He must have remember that I need to breath, because he moved his kissed down to my jaw and my neck.

"You know, this is a lot more fun that sleeping." I told him as I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

I could feel him grinning on the side of my neck.

"Yes it would be love, but you have to stay up tonight in work. And I'm not happy about you going to work without any sleep." He said, still kissing my neck as he said it.

I looked over at the clock, it was nearly 3 o'clock.

"Well I guess if I'm working for 6 hours tonight, I really should try and get at least 3 hours sleep" I told him as I moved from underneath him. I stood up and walked into my room. Edward was just getting up to leave.

"Are you coming back here tonight?" I asked just as her was heading for the door.

"If you want me here ill come back!" he answered simply.

I walked over to him and kissed him passionately, I traced my tongue across his lover lip. He parted his lips so that the kiss became very intense. I pulled away and looked at Edward, he looked slightly confused.

"We can finish this later if you come back" I told him, looking through my eye lashes.

Edward smiled at me and brought his face closer to mine again.

"I'm counting of that love." He breathed, he gave me a quick kiss before heading out of the door.

I knew that I had to sleep, but I just couldn't clam down. I couldn't wait to go to work, just so my shift would finish and I would be with Edward again.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

It had been a rough night tonight. I couldn't wait to get home. I finished work at about midnight, so by the time I got home it was about 12.30.

Once I got home, I went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. It was very quite in the house, I didn't like it. I wasn't use to having my house this quite. Either the TV would be on, or Naomi would be playing her music or she would be listening to music. While I waited for the kettle to boil I pulled my iPod out of my bag and pulled it into the speakers. I put it on random and waited for the first song to come on. It was Charlotte church-call my name. I really loved this song.

_I like the sound of your belt dropping,_

_Your door locking,_

_You jangle your keys, yeah!_

_I like the sound of your heart stopping,_

_Of lip locking,_

_The graze of my knees and,_

_I like the sound of skin touching,_

_Hands fumbling,_

_You do as you please._

I had been to busy listening to the song to realise that Edward had come into the house and was standing behind me. His hands moved up my side, so that they were resting on my hips and he was attacking my neck with his lips.

_I like the sound of, back on the wall yeah, _

_Shelves falling. _

_Oh yes in deed. _

_But I love it when you call my name._

_I love it when you call my name._

_Both ends of the candle, burn by the flame._

_I love it when you call my na-na-na-name!_

As charlotte churches voice sang through the speakers, Edward turned me around so that I was facing him. He kissed me while his hands were moving under my shirt. I found that my hands were doing very much the same thing. Edward started to move forward, which was pushing me backwards. I soon hit a wall. I laughed at how he was doing this to the lyrics of the song.

_I like the sound of your shirt ripping,_

_My will slipping, under the table._

_I like the sound of, your hand slapping,_

_Your whip cracking, this could be painful._

_I may like the rain, I may like a symphony,_

_I may like the feel of your frame on my frame._

Edward was kissing me with a lot more urgency now, I lifted my legs up and wound them around his waist. Still pressed against the wall, he began to trail kisses down my neck and around my jaw just so I could catch my breath. He pressed his body closer to mine as the song carried on.

_But I love it when you call my name,_

_I love it when you call my name yeah._

_Both ends of the candle, burn by the flame, _

_I love it when you call my name. _

The rest of the song was no longer in my hearing range as Edward walked into my bedroom and slammed the door behind him. I moved at vampire speed until we were at the end of my bed, then he fell forward so that mu back was on the bed, but he hovered above me. I didn't care how tired I was after work, sleep could wait. I was going to enjoy myself tonight!

**Right, that is the end of that chapter. The next chapter is going to be Naomi meeting the cullens and getting to know them. it may take bit lonnger to update as i havent started the chapter yet, but i will try and get it up as soon as i can. Link for "Call my name" is up on my profile. listen to it, it is a really good song.  
Reveiw please!**

**XXCullenXX  
**


	7. Baby sitting the human!

**New chapter up. sorry it has taken a while. ive been away and ive had exams to revise for, but i havent forgotten about you. This chapter took a while to write, but i had to think of ideas for this one. I think this chaper is quite funny. I hope you like it.  
Enjoy!**

I woke up early the next morning. I found my self lying across something that was very cold, I looked up and saw Edward looking at me, I then realised that what I was lying across was his chest.

"Morning." I mumbled still not moving my head from his chest.

"Morning love. How did you sleep?" he asked me. I looked at him and could see a huge smile across his face.

"I didn't actually get much sleep last night. You were here, you know why!" I said as I looked up and winked at him.

He laughed.

"What do you want to do today Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Well, I promised Alice that I would take Naomi over to your place today, so I'm going to do that. What time is it?" I asked him.

I saw his head move to the side to look at the clock on the side on my bed.

"Its 7.30." he told me.

I sighed and decide to move from this very comfy position that I was currently in. I went and got a pair of short a vest top form my wardrobe and walked into the kitchen. I put the kettle on and started to think about last night. I started to tap my fingers on the counter.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Edward asked, he was suddenly standing right behind me.

"I'm just trying to figure out how you got me into bed so quickly last night. You were never that enthusiastic before." I said still with my back to him.

"Well before you weren't a nurse. There is something very sexy about a nurses uniform." He said while he rested his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. I laughed out loud to myself.

"What is so funny?" Edward asked.

"Well, there is obviously something very sexy about someone who has a medical occupation. One of the nurses that I work with, she has a thing for doctors. That is the only reason that she became a nurse is so she will be able to see doctors all day. And you obviously have a thing for women in a nurses uniform." I pointed out as u turned around in his arms so I was able to face him.

"Well not women, just you" he added as he kissed the end of my nose. I giggled as I stood up and went back into the kitchen t make some breakfast.

Edward sat there and watched me and I made myself some toast and a cup of tea.

"What time are you bringing Naomi to my place later?" Edward asked me as I was eating my breakfast.

I looked over at the clock, it was 8 o'clock.

"Well, I'm suppose to be picking her up in about half a hour, And I actually have to tell her that you are her father and that she has a house full of other relatives that she is going to be with today. should be a fun conversation." I said still eating my breakfast.

Edward left soon after this to leave me to think over how I was going to tell Naomi. I promised that I would see him later and pushed him out the door.

Just after Edward had left,. I went to my mothers to pick up Naomi. I was dreading the conversation that we were going to have in the car on the way home.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** ** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** **** ****

The conversation that me and Naomi had in the car consisted of what she did this weekend with my mother, which as it turns out wasn't that much. My mother had taken her out shopping, which Naomi hated, so she didn't really enjoy that. Apart from the shopping, Naomi had just spend most of her time at my mothers piano. That was the one thing that my mom brought down from Florida, everything else she had bought new while here.

The other part of the conversation that we had in the car was me telling Naomi about her new family members. She took it extremely well that she had 7 new relatives, she was very excited that she had a aunty like Alice who enjoyed shopping so much, she still had her issues with men though, but I think she is going to get over that pretty quickly.

When I got to the Cullen's house, I found Alice sitting on the steps leading to the front door.

"Hey Bella. Hi Naomi." She greeted us as we walked up to the house.

"Hey Aunty Alice." Naomi she said as she reached to take Alice's hand.

Alice looked at me, and raised her eyebrows at me.

"So you told her about us have you?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Yep, I told her that you are her family, but I didn't tell her anything else, I think that would be a but too much for one day." I said.

Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"So what do you want to do today?" Alice bent down and asked Naomi.

"Can we go shopping?" Naomi asked. She was looking at me but I knew that the question was for Alice.

I nodded letting her know that it was fine with me. Alice obviously agreed as she picked her up and swung her around in the air.

"Of course we can! Me and you are going to get on so well!" she exclaimed as she put Naomi back on the ground.

We walked into the house and found all the other Cullen's sitting in the living room. While Alice and Naomi went upstairs, I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa next to Edward.

"Hello." He said as I sat on the sofa.

"Hey." I answered him and gave him a quick kiss.

"So, what is Naomi doing with Alice today?" he asked. Even though, I knew that he already knew where she was going.

"She is going shopping. I think Alice is a happy." I said.

He nodded and smiled. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I heard Alice and Naomi coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys, I'm taking Naomi shopping. Jazz, you want to come with us?" she asked Jasper. Jasper looked me and I nodded.

"Yea, sure." He said as he got up and headed for the door.

The only people that were left in the living room now was, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and myself.

I looked up at Edward and noticed that his eyes were coal black. I looked over at rose to see that her eyes were the same. Emmett's eyes were a rich gold colour, he must have gone hunting with someone before I came here.

"You're thirsty, aren't you?" I asked him looking at his face. He looked at me and smiled.

" it isn't to bad." He said.

" Edward, your eyes are pitch black, you need to go hunting." I stated.

He sighed before finally admitting that he needed to hunt. Just as he got up to leave, Rosalie followed him.

"I'll come with you Edward, I have been hunting for a while." She said as she walked out the door. Edward came back and gave me a quick kiss before going again.

"Are you sure you will be ok with just Emmett here?" he asked.

I cocked my head to the side and said.

"its Emmett, what's going to happen? Anyway I need to do some stuff, can I borrow the computer?" I asked.

"Yes you can borrow the computer. There is a laptop in Alice's room, you can go borrow it, she wont mind." He then walked away, but not before talking to Emmett.

"Em, please don't be… well, you. me and Rose will be back in a few hours" he said. Emmett just grinned.

"Fine, see you later bro." with that Edward walked out of the house.

I sat there a few minutes before getting up to go get the laptop from Alice's room.

I walked up the stairs and found Alice's room pretty easily. I saw the laptop on the desk in her room picked it up and went to find Edwards room.

Edwards room was on the to floor, that he apparently shared with Emmett and Rosalie, as their room was down the other end of the hall way.

I walked into Edward room and it was almost identical to his room in Forks, it felt so good to be in here again. I set the laptop down on the desk in his room and put it on.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** *** **** **** **

I had been in Edwards room now for about 3 hours. I had done a little bit of clothes shopping online, as I knew that Alice would be dragging me out before long on another tedious shopping trip. Its not that I didn't like shopping, I just didn't like to be treated like a human size Barbie doll. I knew that Alice would ne proud of me for shopping for new clothes.

Naomi had recently shown a interest in Irish dancing, so I was currently looking if there was a school that taught Irish dancing near me. I lost my trail of thought hen I heard Music coming from down the hall. I assumed it was Emmett as everyone else was out of the house.

I recognised the song as I listened closer, it was "I'm to sexy " by What said fred.

I got up from the computer and walked over to Emmett's room.

"Em?" I asked quietly as I approached the door. I saw that the door was open just a little bit. I looked into the room and I nearly fell over with laughter. When I looked into the room, I saw Emmet doing a very embarrassing dance to the song. I had to hold my breath to refrain from laughing. Thankfully Emmett hadn't noticed that I was standing right by his room watching this. I was just about to leave, when I thought of something. Of all the times that Emmett had embarrassed me, I had never ever got him back. This could be my chance.

I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and selected the video camera on it.

I began to film Emmett doing his little dance. I watched him doing the dance until the song finished, that was the point when I had to laugh. Emmett noticed me now, and I was still filming.

"Shit!" I said to myself as I finished filming. I began to run down the corridor, but Obviously Emmett was a lot faster than me and when he caught me he tackled me to the ground. I was in hysterics when he did that.

After I was able to watch my breath I looked at Emmett and he looked really pissed off.

"Isabella. What were you doing outside my room?" he asked me. He never used my full name, he must be really pissed off at me.

I tried to answer, but I couldn't so I just shut my lips together and shook my head. Emmett went to reach for my cell phone, but I avoided him. I was still on the floor while Emmett was attacking me for my phone, so the number of movements that I could do were pretty limited.

" Give me the phone Bella!" Emmett demanded. I wasn't going to give this video clip up for love nor money so I out put it in a place where I knew Emmett wouldn't dare go.

I put my phone down my put and put it inside my bra. Before Emmett could make another move I pointed at him.

"Don't even think about trying to get it, other wise _I_ will rip your arms off, I wont need Edwards help!" I said.

He looked at me as if he was going to shout at me again.

"Oh grow up Emmett. I'm not going to show anyone, this clip will be for my own personal Enjoyment. Now let me up off the floor." I said.

Emmett got up and gave me his hand so that I was able to get up as well.

Just as I got up off the floor, I heard the front door opening. I hoped it was Edward, but I knew that he would be gone a lot longer that this as he had gone hunting. Then I realised that it had to be Alice coming back from her shopping trip with Jasper and Naomi.

I looked at Emmett, he still looked a little but worried that I was going to show people the video of him dancing.

" Em, don't worry, No one is going to see this video apart from me. I promise." I said.

I gave him a quick hug before heading down stairs to see Alice and Naomi.

"Mommy!" Naomi ran at me as I was walking down the stairs. I picked her up and looked at her, then I looked at Alice, who was smiling at me as if nothing was wrong. I looked back at my daughter. What had she done to her!

**Uh oh! What has Alice done? Well if you reveiw, i will write the chapter quicker and you will find out.  
Reveiw!!!**

**XXCullenXX  
**


	8. What have you done!

**New chapter up. yaaay. Right, this is going to be the last chapter for a while. firstly because i havent started the 9th chapter yet, and secondly have so much work that i HAVE to do for college. and i have a exam in a few weeks to revise for. So savor this on, becasue it might be the last one you get for about 3 weeks. I know im sorry, but i promise i will update multiple chapters after my exam is over.**

**well anyway here is the next chapter, i hope you enjoy it.**

**AN: Right, just so everyone knows. Naomi's hair in previous chapters is like what Bella's hair in like in the prom scene in the film, but waist length instead of shoulder length. That all you really need to know for this chapter.**

"Alice, what have you done to my child's hair" I asked in shock.

Naomi's hair was usually in tight ringlets that went down to her waist, but not it was straight. There wasn't even a tiny bit of curl left in it, and it was almost double the length it was before she went out.

I looked at Alice waiting for an answer.

"Well, I took her to the hair dressers and they said that her hair would look good if they straightened it. It took them hours to do it." She said.

"Alice, she is 5. I don't want her to have her hair like this. Maybe when she is older I would have let her, but not when she is this young. What am I going to do with it when she is in school. You better hope the curls come back when I wash it!" I told her as I turned to walk up stairs with her.

All the Cullen's had en suite bathrooms, so I took Naomi upstairs into Edward room, went into the bathroom and started to draw a bath for Naomi. I couldn't believe that Alice had done this to her hair. I really hoped that the curls would come back after I had washed it, but I knew that they probably wouldn't.

I walked back into Edwards bedroom where Naomi was and asked her about her day with Alice.

"So, apart from Aunty Alice taking all the curls out of your hair. What else have you done today?" I asked her.

"We bought lots of clothes and shoes and stuff. Aunty Alice took me to lunch and uncle jasper bought me a guitar." She said.

"Jasper bought you a guitar?" I asked. I was a little taken aback that she was calling jasper, "uncle" jasper. It felt good that she was starting to see the Cullen's as family and not just people that mommy knew.

Just as she was about to answer, someone knocked the door.

I went to open it to find jasper standing there with a small guitar case in his hands.

"I brought Naomi's guitar up." He said as he handed me the guitar.

"You bought her a guitar?" I asked him as I was slightly confused as to why he had bought it.

"Yea, I thought it would be out uncle-niece bonding thing. I know she likes music, so I thought I would teach her how to play the guitar." He said. I was happy that Jasper was making an effort to get to know Naomi. God only knows what Emmett was going to do.

"Wow Jasper, that is really sweet. She will love that." I said back to him.

"Bella, don't be mad at Alice about Naomi's hair. You know what she is like when she is in one of her shopping days. She cant stop herself." He said. he was obviously reading my emotions.

"I wont be mad at her for long, I just need to try and get some curl back into my daughters hair." I said as jasper turned to leave. I put the guitar onto the bed and walked over to Naomi.

"Right you. get in the bath, lets see if we can get your hair back to normal" I said as I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and carried her into the bathroom.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** *** *** *** ***

I finished washing Naomi's hair and took her out of the bath. Her hair wasn't as straight as it was when she came home with Alice, which was a relief, but it still wasn't back to normal. I needed some hair moose so that I could get it to curl again.

"Alice" I called from the bathroom. It wasn't to loud but I knew that she would hear me. Just then I heard her running into Edwards room.

"Bella, where are you?" she asked walking through Edwards room.

"In Edward's Bathroom. Can I borrow some moose please, so I can do Naomi's hair." I said. I heard Alice disappear and then she reappeared holing a can of hair moose.

"Bella, I'm sorry that I did that to her hair. I just thought that it would look nice, and well, I thought it looked nice, but you obviously disagree" she said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I didn't say that it didn't look nice Alice. I just don't want my 5 year old daughter to be using straightens. Maybe when she is older." I had had this conversation with Alice downstairs so I thought I better clear it up now. I could tell that she thought I was mad at her.

"I'm not mad at you Alice, it just took me by surprise that's all. Just don't do anything like this again" I told her and I put some moose in my hands and began to scrunch Naomi's hair so that I would get some sort of wave in it.

I started with the back of Naomi's hair and then made my way to the sides. Only when I started to scrunch the sides, did I notice something again.

There was a small shimmer of gold behind Naomi's hair. Right about where her ear would be.

_She wouldn't dare!_ I thought to myself. I moved Naomi's hair so that I was behind her ears, and sure enough, I saw two gold stud ear rings.

That was it. Naomi had been asking me for months to have her ears pierced, but I had told her she couldn't have them until she was 8. I was so mad right now!

"ALICE! GET UP HERE NOW!!" I knew that I didn't have to scream, but I did just because it made me feel better.

Alice then came into the room with Jasper right behind her.

"Why have you put holes in my child's ears?" I asked Alice.

Jasper was the first one to talk, but he was talking to Alice.

"I told you she would be mad if you did that." he said.

"Damn right I'm mad. How could you do this?" I asked her. I then realised that my daughter was getting off way to easily here. I turned around and looked at her.

"You, young lady are in so much trouble when we get home." I said to Naomi. She didn't way anything, but she did look really upset. I didn't want to make my child unhappy, but she knew that she wasn't allowed to have ear rings.

Suddenly, I felt the my phone begin to vibrate in my bra. I had forgotten that I had put it in there to keep it away from Emmett. I put my hand into my top to get the phone from my bra. It was Edward.

"Hello?" I answered, I tried to hide the anger that I was in my voice.

"Bella, what's the matter?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Its nothing, im just having a bit of a heated discussion with your sister."

"What has Alice done now?" he asked.

"Don't get me started, you will see when you come back. Well, ive nearly fixed one part of what she did." I said.

There was silence on the phone for a few seconds.

"Well, me and Rose have gone a but further than we would have wanted to hunt, so we wont be back till tomorrow morning." He said.

"Well, I could very well be here in the morning, because I need to talk to Alice, and ive made the mistake of giving Naomi a bath this early, now she is going to be asleep within the hour" I said.

"Well then, I will see you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too, bye" and with that I hung up the phone and turned to face Alice again.

"Alice, I need to talk to you. Jasper, can you take Naomi downstairs." I asked him, he nodded and held out his hand for Naomi. Naomi then took his had and left the room. So that left just me and Alice. Alice was the first to speak.

"Bella, I'm sorry, didn't know you would react like this." I looked at her sceptically.

"No honestly I didn't. I didn't even think you would have noticed." She said.

"Not notice. Alice, you put holes in my child's ears. How am I not going to notice that!" I asked angrily.

"God Bella, calm down. They are only ear rings. It not as if I dyed her hair or anything!" she said back with just as much venom in her voice.

Suddenly my mood changed, and I just wasn't mad at her anymore.

"Your right Alice, I did over react a bit. Just promise me that if you are going to do anything else to my daughters body you will let me know first" I asked her calmly. Alice looked at me slightly confused by my sudden mood change.

"Yea, sure." She said as she walked over to hug me. I hugged her back and then she left the room. I followed her and shouted down the stairs for Naomi to come back up so I could dry her hair.

*** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** ** **

After I dried Naomi's hair, and to my surprise, the majority of her curls come back after her hair was dry. They weren't as tight as they were before, but her hair was no longer straight, which was a relief. I took her down stairs and sat in the living room with her. As soon as we went in there, her eyes were instantly drawn to the grand piano that was standing in the middle of the room.

"Mommy, can I play on the piano?" she asked, looking up at me.

"No, its Edwards piano, you will have to ask him if you want to play it." I told her. she broke her gaze from me but continued to look at the piano. I tired to distract her.

"You can watch a movie if you want. Listen, you go and pick one and I will go see if there is popcorn here, Esme wont mind." I said to her. she walked over to the other side of the room where the Cullen's had a very large DVD collection. I walked into the kitchen to look for the popcorn, but before I had change to look for it, I heard Alice shout from upstairs.

"Its in the far left cupboard, right at the top Bella." She shouted.

I smiled as I looked in the cupboard to find a bag of microwave popcorn. I pulled a bag out and put it in the microwave.

As I waited for the popcorn to cook, I listened to the sounds that I could hear in the house.

I could hear Music coming from Alice and Jaspers room.

I could hear music coming from Emmett's room. I laughed out loud just thinking about what Emmett was listening to.

I could hear the piano being played in the living room.

What! Edward wasn't back yet, who was playing the piano?

I Turned around to see Naomi sitting at the huge piano playing a piece of music that I didn't recognise. It could have been one of her exam pieces or some thing.

She saw me standing in the door way to the kitchen and changed the music quickly.

It turned into my Lullaby. That was one of the first things she learnt to play on the piano, and it was all by ear, because I played it so much after Edward had left, she must have just picked it up.

I smiled at her and walked back into the kitchen to get the pop corn. I came back and Naomi was sitting on the sofa with a DVD in her hand. It was a Disney film. "Beauty and the Beast". This was one of my favourite films, and it was Naomi's favourite Disney film. I looked at the clock, it was only 7 o'clock, but I was so tired and I knew that Naomi would be falling asleep soon. I sat Naomi on my lap and watched the film.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** *** *** *** ***

I must have fallen asleep while watching the film. I woke up to find myself lying on the sofa with Naomi nestled next to my chest fast asleep. I looked at the clock, it has just gone 11.30. I only then realised where I was. I forgot that I was in the Cullen's house, I groaned as I stretched trying not to wake Naomi in the process. As I stretched across the sofa, my feet hit something cold at the other end of the sofa, I looked up and Edward was sitting there. He looked at me and smiled.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" he asked me with a smile on his face.

"Obviously, its not often I stay awake while watching a film I like" I said with a smile on my face.

"She looks so much like you when she is asleep." He said looking at Naomi.

"Well, I cant say anything, I don't know what I look like when I'm sleeping. Only you know that." I said.

"Should we move her do you think?" he asked.

"I don't want to, but I know she will moan if she wakes up after sleeping on the sofa." I said as I moved picking Naomi up in the process.

I picked her up and put her on my hip, she grumbled a little as I moved her, but she rested her head on my shoulder and fell back to sleep. Edward walked ahead of me and lead me into his room, where there was a large bed in the middle of the room. I had seen the bed when I was drying Naomi hair, but I had wondered why a vampire, who didn't sleep have a bed in his room. But I didn't ask. I lay Naomi on the bed and watched her as she fell into a deep sleep.

I turned around to face Edward again. I walked towards him, he opened his arms so I could give him a hug.

"When did you and rose get back from hunting?"

"We got back about half a hour ago. When I got back you and Naomi were fast asleep on the sofa. I was going to wake you, but I just couldn't do it, you looked so peaceful" he said. I had my head against his chest, and I was closing my eyes because I was really tired. I really wanted to talk to him, but I really didn't have the energy. I could feel my head starting to fall to one side as I gave into unconsciousness. I felt Edward pick me up before I fell over, he carried me over to the bed and lay me down. I knew that I was next to Naomi because I could smell her hair in my face.

Before I fell asleep properly, the last thing I thought of was how happy I was at this moment. My daughter had a larger family, she was getting along with them. Edward was back in my life, everything was perfect.

_A few weeks later._

It had been a few weeks since the whole straight hair and ear ring fiasco, I was quite happy to forget about it, even though Naomi wouldn't let me tough her ears as she feared that I was going to take her ear rings off her.

At the moment, it was only me Emmett and Naomi in the house, Edward was in he Garage with Rosalie tuning up the cars. Alice had dragged Jasper shopping.

To my relief Naomi was finally starting to come around to Emmett. At this preset time, Emmett had Naomi on his lap reading her a story. They had yet to find a thing that they could do together. Jasper was teaching Naomi to play the acoustic guitar, Alice and Rose were teaching Naomi fashion skills which I wasn't to impressed about but, Naomi seemed to enjoy it. And Edward was giving her extra Piano lessons. I had to admit, she sounded pretty good. And Carlisle and Esme were just spoiling her.

While in my little moment, I was brought back to the present when I started to think about something.

"Emmett. What is the date today?" I asked

" it's the 19th. Why?" he asked sounding a little confused.

With out saying anything I got up and walked and picked up my car keys.

"Emmett, can you watch Naomi fro a while. If you need anything Edward is in garage, but I got to go." I said as I walked out.

Emmett didn't say anything else, well I didn't really give him chance to because I was soon out the door and in my car.

I drove to the pharmacy and looked around until I found what I was looking for. A pregnancy test. My period was over a week late now and I was never late. I picked up the pregnancy test and took it to the counter to pay.

I thought about what it would mean if I was pregnant. Its not that I didn't want another baby, its just that well, would I be able to afford another baby. If I was pregnant I would find a way around that, but it was just a worry.

I got back to the house and Edward didn't even notice that I had gone, Emmett was still sitting in the living room with Naomi, they were now watching TV. Emmett looked at me as I walked in, but didn't say anything to me. I walked upstairs to do the pregnancy test.

As I waited for the pregnancy test to finish, someone knocked on the door to Edwards bathroom.

"Bells, are you ok?" it was Emmett. I knew he would be concerned, he was nearly as over protective of me as Edward was.

I opened the bathroom door and looked at him.

"I think I'm pregnant." I whispered. Before Emmett could say anything I held my finger to my lips telling him to be quiet. He pouted. The time was up on the test, I walked back into the bathroom and looked at the little stick. "Yea, I thought so!" I said to myself as I walked out of the bathroom again. Emmett was there waiting for a answer. I nodded and he picked me up into a huge bear hug. He put me down after spinning me around a few times.

"Emmett, you are the only one who knows now, so you cant tell anyone. Not even Rose. I will tell Edward by the end of the week, but this is out little thing until I do that. ok?" I said. Emmett nodded enthusiastically.

Great, I'm going to have another baby.

**This is quite a long chapter it took me a while to write. Like i said at the top of the page, you may not see me for a while, but i m going to keep wrting, im just not goiing to update untill after i have done my exam. Just because im not going to be updating, doesnt mean that you dont have to reveiw. Im expecting reveiws people.  
Ly all and thanks for reading. see you soon.  
XXCullenXX**


	9. Emmett is too sexy for YouTube!

**Right, i know that i said that i would be updating cos of college work and stuff, but i had such good reveiws from the last chapter i thought What the hell, ill upload a new one.  
So here it is. I just want everyone to know that im posting this at 11.27 PM. so im tired and ive just finished it, so dont balme me if it isnt that good.  
This chapter is all about how the cullens find out that Bella is pregnant. should be intersting. Well, ive kept you form long evough now, go and enjoy the chapter. **

Now that I knew I was pregnant, I had to think of a way that I was going to tell Edward. I knew I had to do it fast because I knew for a fact, that Emmett wouldn't be able to keep his mouth (or his mind) shut for long.

I walked back downstairs to find Naomi sitting on the sofa with Edward.

"Mommy, where did you go?" she asked me looking over the sofa.

"I had to run out for a bit that's all. Did you have fun with Emmett?" I asked her.

She nodded

"What story did he read to you?" I was curious about what Emmett did to keep Naomi occupied when she was with him.

"Winnie the pooh. Uncle Emmett's favourite animal is a bear, so I think he enjoyed the story aswell" She said.

Me and Edward had to laugh. Trust Emmett to read a story that was about a bear.

I sat on the sofa next to Edward. I looked around and noticed that Rose want here.

"Where is Rose?" I asked.

"She is upstairs with Emmett. Why?" confused by my asked where Rose was.

"Just wondering that's all." I answered calmly. I wasn't worried about where Rose was, I was worried about the fact that she was with Emmett and I worried about how long Emmett could keep his mouth shut around Rose. And if Rose thought something and confronted Emmett, I knew that he would tell her what he knew.

I was going to tell Edward soon anyway, so I hoped that Emmett would be able to keep out little secret for a little while.

While me Edward and Naomi sat on the sofa watching TV, Alice and Jasper came back from their shopping trip. Well Alice came back, I think Jasper was there but he was hidden under a mountain of bags.

Alice came into the living room and sat on one of the chairs while Jasper was still taking bags off his body in the hall way.

"What have you two been up to today?" Alice asked.

"Nothing really. Me and Rose have been working on the cars and Bella has been in here with Emmett and Naomi." Edward said.

I was looking at Alice as Edward answered her questions.

Suddenly Alice's face went blank and I knew that she was having a vision.

_Shit, I forgot about the future seeing vampire!_ I said to myself in my head. I got up off the sofa rather abruptly and went over and dragged Alice away.

"Alice, come help me pick a out fit, so we could go shopping tomorrow." I said as I dragged her out of the room. There wasn't many things that could bring Alice out of seeing Visions, but talking about shopping was one of them. Alice came back to the present and started jumping up and down. I hoped it was because I had asked her to pick a outfit for me, and not because she knew I was pregnant, Because if she knew, then Edward would know.

Alice then ran in front of me and started to drag me up the stairs. She dragged me into her room and sat me down on her bed while she looking in her closet for clothes.

I went to the desk in her room and picked up a piece of paper and a pen. I had to tell her that I was pregnant, I couldn't risk her having another vision and Edward finding out.

"Bella, I have so many clothes that you can try on…" Alice started talking but I stopped her and put my fingers to my lips telling her to be quite.

I wrote on the paper.

_Start thinking about something that doesn't concern me._ I showed her the paper, she looked at me confused.

"just do it" I mouthed at her.

She nodded letting me know that she was. I wrote on the paper again.

_Keep thinking about that while you read this:_

_I'm pregnant, but I haven't told Edward yet, so you have to keep it quiet. Emmett knows as well, but I'm hoping he wont say anything. If you love me at all, you wont say anything to Edward, or thing about it around him. You cant even tell Jasper. If Emmett id sworn to secrecy then you are to! _

I finished writing on the paper and watched Alice. She started to shake. I didn't quite understand the expression on her face, but then she came over and hugged me tightly.

"Cant……breath……Alice" I stammered as I lost most of the air from my lungs. She let me go and mouthed the words "sorry".

"You promise not to say anything" I said in a very quite whisper.

She shook her head violently and pretended to lock her lips closed and throw away the key.

"Good. Now because you are the best sister in the world, I will come shopping with you tomorrow. Give Jasper a break" I said as I took her hand and went back downstairs.

The hallway was full of bags that Jasper had taken off his body when he came into the house.

"Do you really need to go shopping again tomorrow Alice?" I asked her. but it was Jasper who answered.

"Alice, you know I love you and that I would do anything for you, but please, never take me on a shopping trip like that again." I looked over at Jasper who was sitting in the arm chair resting his head on the back of it, taking deep and unnecessary breaths.

"Don't worry Jasper. I'm going shopping with her tomorrow, not you." I said with a smile on my face.

Jasper looked at me and smiled.

"Bella, I'm sending nothing but good emotions to you for the next year. Thank you." then he blew me a kiss. Which made me blush. A lot.

We went back over to sit next to Edward and Jasper. Jasper looked at Alice who was sill bouncing in her seat.

"Why are you so happy Darlin'. I don't need my ability to tell that you are very happy about something." Jasper asked Alice

Alice looked at me, but I shock my head every so slightly that I hoped only Alice would see.

"I'm just happy that Bella finally decided to offer to go shopping with me. I honestly think I'm getting through to her." She said smiling at me.

Jasper seemed to have bough it. Edward however looked like he was concentrating very hard.

" What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Emmett is thinking nonsense" he said, still concentrating on what Emmett was thinking.

I started to panic as I thought about what was going through Emmett's head.

The raise in my heart rate, broke Edwards concentration and he looked at me.

"Is everything alright Bella. Your heart sounds like a humming bird." He asked.

"Im fine. What do you mean Emmett is thinking nonsense?" I asked, instantly regretting it.

"he keeps thinking stuff like " I hope this one likes me". Do you know what he is on about?"

"No, I haven't got a clue" I lied.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I leaned into Edwards chest and I could feel my eyes closing. Then I felt a very tight feeling in my stomach. I was glad that I knew that I was pregnant, otherwise I would be totally confused about my sudden sickness. I got up from Edwards Side and ran up to the bathroom.

"Bella?" I heard Edward and Jasper asked from downstairs. I didn't hear Alice asked because she knew the reason behind me being sick.

I ran to the toilet and was sick. I heard someone coming up the stairs after me. I knew it was Edward.

"Bella. Are you alright?" he asked through the door.

Before I could Answer him, I heard Edward take in a sharp breath and I heard someone running down the stairs.

_I thought I told him to keep quiet! _I thought. I knew that Emmett had some how given Edward some inclination that I was pregnant. I was so going to get him back for this.

I opened the bathroom door to find Edward frozen in the door way.

"Bella, is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked. I knew he wasn't happy because his voice was low and rough.

Yet again before I could answer I could hear Alice scream.

"BELLA'S PREGNANT!" I heard her scream.

"Is that what you wanted me to tell you?" I asked Edward.

I didn't expect this reaction from Edward, he picked me up and pressed me against the wall and kissed me with so much passion that I honestly thought I was going to faint.

He pulled away so that I was able to breath again.

"Bella. How long have you known?" he asked, still looking at me right in the eyes.

"Actually not that long. Im sorry you weren't the first to know, but when I left the house suddenly, Emmett got concerned. So when I got back he followed me upstairs and kept asking if I was OK. He knew that something was up, so I told him. But I made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone.

What was he thinking that made you know I was pregnant?" I asked. I was honestly curious about how bad Emmett had slipped up.

" He was thinking " I hope she has a boy, than I can teach him things when he is older"". He said

Ok even for Emmett, that was obvious. I was a little upset that Alice had screamed that I was pregnant downstairs. I wanted to be able to tell Naomi that I was having another baby myself. I didn't know how she was going to react. This was the biggest piece of news that I had ever given her.

After my thoughts about Naomi, I came back and thought about how I was going to get Emmett back.

I had the perfect idea.

I moved from Edwards grasp and walked downstairs to find Emmett holding Naomi like a shield in front of him. Naomi was laughing.

"You cant do anything to me Bella. I have your daughter. Come near me and she gets tickled!" Emmett said as if he was going to do something really bad to her. I couldn't help but smile and Emmett's feeble attempt to stop me.

"Emmett…" I started and took one step towards him. Just as my foot hit the ground, Emmett wiggled his fingers that were at Naomi's side, and she started to laugh.

"Uncle Emmett. Stop it!" he begged through her laughter.

"Fine, you want to play it that way? Alice, can I borrow your laptop?" I asked her. I looked over at Emmett who looked confused by my request. Then I pulled out my cell phone as I left the room. Then it clicked in his head.

"Bella, you promised you wouldn't!" he said.

"So did you!" I answered back.

The rest of the family looked at me and Emmett like we were speaking a different language or something.

Emmett put Naomi down and started to move towards me and Alice.

"Stop him!" I yelled. Not needing a real reason. Edward jumped and Emmett's back and pinned him to the floor. While he did this, me and Alice ran up the stairs into her room. I found the laptop and put it on.

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked me.

I held out the cell phone for Alice to see the video on Emmett Dancing to " " I'm to sexy".

She fell on the floor laughing at her Brothers Dancing. Edward must have seen the video in Alice's head, because I could hear him laughing downstairs. He must have gotten Jasper to help him to restrain Emmett because I knew that Emmett was a lot stronger than Edward and would easily break away.

"Do you think Emmett is too Sexy for YouTube?" I asked Alice with a smile on my face.

"Defiantly not!" Alice said.

I loaded up YouTube on the internet and logged into my account.

I sent the video clip from my phone to my email address and opened the video so that it was now on the laptop.

I did all the stuff that you need to do to upload videos and selected the video that I wanted.

It started to upload. It was actually a lot quicker that I would have thought. So within 10 minutes Emmett's very sexy dance was all over the internet. I know I'm Evil, but he deserved it.

I text Edward to go on YouTube on the computer downstairs and gave him the name of the video.

Within a few minutes, I heard a loud bang and laughter coming from the living room. I could even hear Rose laughing, which was a surprise as I just humiliated her husband.

I walked out of Alice's room and leant over the banister so I could shout down.

"That will teach you not to listen to me Emmett" I shouted down the stairs. I walked back into Alice's room, she was still on the floor laughing.

"Should we sent a link to Carlisle and Esme. I'm sure they could use a laugh today." I said as I sat on the bed.

Alice nodded and sat at the laptop and started to type really fast. She then copied the link into her message.

"You may as well tell them that I'm pregnant too. Then everyone will know" I said.

She nodded at wrote the last few lines in the Email and sent it.

"You do realise that Emmett will get you back for this." Alice pointed out.

I nodded, I knew that Emmett would get me back and at this moment in time I really didn't care. I was going to have a baby again. Edward's baby. and it would have a family around it from the beginning. I knew that Naomi had a family now, but she was nearly 6. she has spend the first 5 years of her life with me and only me. I didn't know how she was going to adjust to having he new family around a lot more. And a new baby.

I lay back on the bed and thought about my little family that I now had. Me, Edward and _our_ two children.

**So what did you think? I had a reveiw a few chapters ago asked why the cullens werent were enthusiastic about Naomi and the face that Edward has fathered a child. Well, there is a reason for that, but u will know why i have done it when i haven finished this story. there is a reason, i promis.**

**You know what to do next, reveiw please.  
Ly all  
XXCullenXX **


	10. 3 months

**New chapter. yaaaaay. the next ew chapters are going to be bells pregnancy. well duh! but im not going to go month by month. i dont have that good a imagination to prolong the story that much. so im going to do it in 3 month intervals. This chapter and the next she is 3 months pregnant and the chapter after that shs is going to be 6 months. so it wont be long before she has the baby. Which btw i need ideas for names. so if u hvae any good ideas either write them dwn when you reveiw or you can PM me, i dont mind.  
Anyway, enoy this chapter.  
**

It had been 3 months since I had found out that I was going to have another baby. I was actually really excited about this. I was excited that my children would have a family around them. I was excited because me and Edward were going to be parents. I was excited because this baby would come into a family that would love them.

In the last 3 months a lot of things have happened. And I mean a lot.

_Flashback.-2 and a half months ago._

_It has been about 2 weeks since I told everyone that I was pregnant. I had taken Naomi aside after Alice had screamed that I was pregnant and explained to her that she was going to have a new brother or sister. I honestly didn't know how she was going to react to being told this. _

_She was ecstatic, she was nearly as bad as Alice. _

_Just as I finished talking to Naomi and she went downstairs, Edward came into the room._

_He walked behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed my neck._

"_Hey" he said resting his head on my shoulder. I went to hold his hands that were now resting on my stomach._

"_Hello." I answer him._

"_How are you feeling today?" he asked me._

_I turned around in his arms so that I was now facing him._

"_Oh I feel very sexy. I haven long finished throwing my guts up in the bathroom. But apart from that I'm fine." I said_

_He smiled at me and leant his head forward and kissed me. I kissed him back but that was now an automatic reaction. He pulled away._

"_Wow, I cant believe you still wanted to kiss me after I told you that I just threw up" I said with a small smile on my face._

_He leant his head down to that it was right next to my ear._

"_Did you honestly think that would stop me from kissing you. Then I'm going to tell you. You are very wrong." He said as he started to trail kisses from the back of my ear down my jaw line, until he got to my lips again. _

"_Bella. I'm going to ask you something now and I want you to be open minded about it. And you have to take it seriously." He asked when he pulled away from out kiss. _

_I nodded my head, not exactly knowing what I was agreeing to. _

"_When the baby is born, would you please consider moving in here." He gestured to the space around him._

"_It makes sense. The baby will be up the majority of the night for a while, and we don't need sleep. And it would make me happy if I had you and my children all under one roof." He said. _

_Was her seriously asking me to move in with him?_

_I didn't know what to say. I mean, how would Naomi react to living here. Well, now that I think about it, we do spend the majority of our time here. I don't think I've been back to my house for about a week, so it wouldn't really be that big a change to her. But if I moved in here than I would have to sell the house, and that would take a while. _

_I also had to think about how everyone else felt about this. I knew that Alice and Emmett would be over the moon about this. Carlisle and Esme, I knew wouldn't have a problem. It was probably their idea. _

_Jasper and Rosalie were the issue. I knew that Jasper would want Naomi to be here so that he could spend time with her. Ever since the time he talked to me the first time I knew they were back, since then he has been keeping his distance from me. Talking to me and being very friendly, yes, But I haven't actually been close to him like I have the others. _

_Rosalie, well basically. She didn't like me and she didn't hide it that well. She was lovely to Naomi but that was because she was a child, and you wouldn't help but love her. _

"_Bella?" Edwards voice brought me back to the present. Had seriously been lost in my own thoughts._

"_Edward, I don't know. That's a big step. Im going to have to put my house on the market and then I have to find someone to buy it. How does everyone else feel about me living here?" I asked._

"_They couldn't be happier. They want you here. And Naomi. In Carlisle and Esme's eyes, you are their daughter. And everyone else sees you as a sister. ..Here!" he said._

"_Everyone?" I asked sceptically._

"_yes, everyone. Even Rose wants you here. Though she wouldn't admit it, but she does." He answered._

_I breathed out loudly and ran my hands through my hair. _

"_Well, I guess if everyone wants me to be here then it would be very rude to decline." I said smiling widely _

_Edward wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and picked me up and swung me around in a circle. This is what Emmett normally did to me when he was excited. When he stopped spinning me around he put me down and started to kiss me again. The kiss started out normally, but then it got passionate. He stated to move backwards so that my back was soon against a wall. _

_Against my better judgement, I pulled away and looked at him._

"_Unless you want to make it twins, you better stop right there" I said._

"_So, you are really going to move in here?" he asked._

"_Yes, I am!" I stated. _

_He smiled and grabbed my hand and started to walk out of the room. _

"_Come with me. I want to show you something." He walked with me down the hallway and stopped next to a door, that I had passed a few time but had never gone into._

_He covered my eyes with one of his hands and opened the door with the other. He walked behind me until we were standing in the middle of the room. Then he removed his hands from my eyes and I was amazed by what I saw. _

_The room that we were standing in, was obviously a little girls room. 3 of the 4 walls was a light shade of pink and the one other was wall a darker shade. There was a obvious princess theme to the room. There was a double bed in the middle of the room with a pink canopy over it. Draped on the canopy were lots of little fairy lights. The room also had a walk in closet and en suit bathroom. I looked at one of the walls to see a large flat screen TV. Under the TV was a chest of draws. It was unbelievable._

_I did try and speak, but there were no words to describe the room._

"_This is Naomi's room." Edward said to break the silence. _

_I spun around to look at him. _

"_This is her room. Are you……Wait. Did you know that I was going to agree to move in with you." I asked._

_Edward ran his hands through his hair and took in a deep breath._

"_Alice had a vision last week that you would say yes. So Esme jumped at the chance to re-decorate. There is one more thing I want to show you. Well when I say thing, I mean room." He said smiling again. Taking my hand he lead me back down the corridor to another door, that wasn't far from his room. He opened it and I nearly cried at how perfect it was._

_This room was simple. It had cream walls and a hard wood floor. It has a set of draws, shelves and in the corner, was a white crib that had a mobile hanging above it._

"_We obviously don't know what the sex of the baby is, so we decided that we should just go with cream. No doubt Esme will paint over it if you find out what the baby is." He said._

_I shook my head._

"_No. this room has to stay exactly the way it is. Its perfect. Thank you." I said facing him again and I gave him a small kiss on the lips._

_Hand in hand, we walked downstairs to see Alice, Jasper and Emmett sitting in the living room. _

_As soon as we walked in, Alice looked at Edward smiling. She didn't say anything to him, but he nodded and before I knew it, Alice was screaming and ran over to hug me._

"_Bella, I'm so happy. This is going to be so much fun!" she practically screamed as she was jumping up and down, clutching at my upper arms. _

_I looked over at Jasper and Emmett, who looked at each other in confusion._

"_Umm, would anyone like to share what the little pixie is so happy about." Emmett asked. _

_Alice turned around to answer, but Edward got there first._

"_I've just asked Bella to move in with us. And she said yes" Edward told them._

_Emmett was the next one to get excited. He got up and came over to give me a very bug hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up and spun me around. _

"_I got my sister back!" he said while spinning me around._

"_Yea, Emmett, I wont be able to live her if you keep cutting of my air supply every time you hug me" I said. _

_He then stopped spinning me and put me back on the ground and smiled apologetically. _

_Jasper then got up off the sofa and gave me a much more gentle hug. He gave me a small kiss on the cheek, looked at me and smiled._

"_Welcome to the family Bells" he said._

_Words wouldn't be able to describe how I'm feeling right now. I was beyond happy. There was no one I loved more than my family and now I was living with 7 of the most loving people on the face of the planet. _

_It suddenly caught my attention that I couldn't see Naomi anywhere._

"_Where is Naomi?" I asked looking around the room._

"_She is in the garden with Esme. Maybe you should go show her, her new room" Edward suggested from behind me._

_I kissed him again and walked out into the garden to find Naomi and Esme watering the plants._

_Esme turned around and looked at me and smiled._

"_Hello, Bella. How are you?" she asked me._

"_Im good Esme thanks for asking" I answered her. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. _

"_and thank you for everything that you have done for me and Naomi." I said while hugging her._

"_My pleasure sweetheart. I only hope she like it as much as you did" she answered me and she kissed me on the cheek. _

_I let her go and went over to Naomi. She must not have been able to hear me, because when I went behind her and picked her up she jumped and screamed. She then started to laugh once she realised it was me._

"_Hi Mommy." She said as I put her back on the ground._

"_Hello. Come with me I need to show you something." I said holding out my hand so that I was able to lead her indoors._

_She took my hand and I took her inside and lead her upstairs. _

_Once we got onto the landing where her new room was, I picked her up again so I was able to talk to her. _

"_Honey. Do you like being here?" I asked._

_She nodded her head._

"_What would you say if I said that daddy and everyone else wanted us to live here, with them" I said._

_She nodded her head enthusiastically, but then her expression changed._

"_But mommy. Where would we sleep if we were here? Everyone has a room." She asked. I was going to enjoy this._

_I walked over to the door to her new room._

" _Well, I would stay in daddies room. And you would sleep in here." And then I opened the door to her room. She gasped when I put her down on the floor she ran into her room and looked at everything. She then opened the door to the bathroom and instantly looked confused._

"_Why is the bathroom in my bedroom?" she asked, with confusion in her voice._

"_Because its yours. Everyone has their own bathrooms in this house." I said amused that she hadn't noticed._

_She then had a huge grin on her face then she ran over and jumped on her bed. She was so happy, that I didn't want to take her away but I had brought her up to be polite to people and that is exactly what she is going to do._

"_Naomi, go downstairs and say thank you to everyone, but especially to Esme from building this room for you." I said. she got off the bed and headed back downstairs. She left the room and headed downstairs. I walked over to her bed and straightened out the quilt that she had been jumping one a few minutes ago._

_I looked out of the window that looked right onto the back garden. I saw my daughter and esme talking and then they were hugging. Esme must have been able to hear me because she looked up and me and smiled. _

_And in that moment I really couldn't have been happier._

I was brought back to the present by a small knock on the door. I looked over to see Naomi standing there. She looked upset.

"Naomi, what's the matter?" I asked holding out my arms to get her to come sit on my lap.

She walked over and climbed into my lap.

"I don't feel well Mommy. My throat hurts." She said as she placed her head on my chest.

I picked her up and positioned her so that she was kneeling on my lap.

"Open you mouth and go ahhhhhh" I said.

She did as she was told. I couldn't see anything in her throat. It wasn't red, she didn't have a infection that was the main thing. She closed her mouth and I hugged her so that she could lean her head on my shoulder.

"Awwww, honey. Hey, how about we go downstairs and get some ice-cream see if that makes your throat better" I asked.

"Mommy, you smell pretty." She said. that took me a little by surprise. I didn't wear perfume so what did I smell off. Then something hit me.

"Naomi, look at me" I pulled her up from her sitting position and looked at her eyes.

Sure enough, they were a few shaded darker than what they normally are. Now I started to panic. What was I going to do? My child was now showing qualities of a vampire. Shit!. I had to stay calm to make she didn't react badly.

"I just remembered, we don't have ice-cream in the house. Should we go and get some?" I asked her. she nodded her head and got off my lap, took my hand and walked out the door.

When I got downstairs, I found Edward, jasper and Emmett sitting watching TV.

" Edward. Me and Naomi are going to the store. Do you want to come?" I asked. I used a tone of voice that didn't give him a choice.

He looked at me confused.

"O…k" he said as he got up and walked towards us.

"Why do you want to come to the store with you?" he asked.

"I have a theory, and I need you there just in case I'm right" I said as I got into the car.

"What is you theory?"

"Just keep an eye on Naomi. But you will probably figure it out soon" I said as I started the car and drove into town.

**Well then. What did you think? Tell me if you thought it was a bit early for Naomi to start becoming a bit more vampier than human.  
Right, you know what to do next. This little botton at the bottom of the page is begging to be pressed. dont be nasty. press the little button. go on. press it and reveiw this chapter.  
Ly all.**

**XXCullenXX **


	11. baby vamp!

**Right, this is a new chapter. Sorry it took me a little longer to update, but it took me a while to write this one. **

**I tried to get appropriate reactions out or Naomi in this chapter, don't know if I did. Let me know what you think. **

**Anyway, going to let you read this .**

As we drove to the store, there were a number of things that were going through my head.

I knew that this day would come eventually. I mean, she was half vampire, of course she was going to need blood some time. But she was so young, she was still a baby. My baby. She would need to go hunting with Edward soon if she reacted to blood as the rest of the family did. I didn't want her to go, she was so little. I knew that Edward and everyone else would protect her, but still, I had to allow my 5 year old child to go hunting.

As we got closer to town, I looked in my mirrors to watch her reaction to the scent of human blood.

When we got into the centre of town, her body did exactly what I expected it to. Her eyes started to turn darker and she was watching the people outside the window as if she was stalking them.

I heard Edward take in a sharp intake of breath. I don't know if he was holding his breath because he hadn't been hunting for a while, or if it was because he had realised that Naomi was thirsty. It could have been a mixture of the two, because Edward picked Naomi up and placed her on his lap and crossed his arms so that he would be able to have a firm grip on Naomi if she decided to suddenly jump at some one.

"Mommy" she cried from the back of the car. I looked in my mirrors to see what she was doing.

"What's the matter honey?" I asked her. I could see tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"My throat is really bad. Can we go home?" she asked, she was crying now.

I had no idea how much it hurt when a vampire was thirsty. The only time Edward had tried to explain he described it as "_Someone sticking a white hot poker down your throat"_. I couldn't believe that my child was suffering that this.

I could feel tears building up as I thought about how much pain my daughter was in.

" Yes, we'll go home now" I said trying to hold back the tears.

I turned the car around and headed back for the house.

On the way back to the house, I started to think about my baby. The child that was growing inside of my. I rested my arm on my very small, but noticeable baby bump. Would I only have 5 years with them before they would have the bloodlust that all vampires have.

I drove up to the house and parked the car. Edward picked Naomi up and carried her out of the car. She was still crying because of the pain that was in.

Edward opened the passenger door and looked at me as if he was apologising for something.

"Edward, I knew that this would happen eventually, I just didn't expect it to be so soon. She needs to go hunting weather I like it or not. Just take her and get Emmett or Jasper to go with you just in case." I said. he didn't argue with me, he just went inside the house to get one of his brothers.

I closed the door to the car and just sat there in silence.

I finally let the tears that I had been holding back all the way from the store out.

I was upset but I didn't know why. I had been waiting for this since she was a baby. I honestly thought that the first thing she was going to when she was born was bite me. But she didn't. she cried, just like a baby should.

I didn't notice that I wasn't alone in the car until I felt someone grab hold of my hand. It was Alice.

"Bella, its going to be ok. I promise. She is going to be fine. Everyone is going to help her through this." Alice said smiling at me.

I smiled back at her through my tears.

"I know Alice, I'm just being all hormonal and protective. I just didn't think this was going to happen until she was a little older. She is only 5 Alice, she is still a baby."

Alice didn't say anything more to me. She leant over to my side of the car and hugged me. No matter what the problems I had, Alice was always able to help me. She was my sister and she knew exactly what to do to make me happy.

Edwards POV.

What was I going to do. I knew that Naomi needed to go hunting, that was obvious because of the colour of her eyes. But how? I had never taught someone to hunt before. It was instinctive for us to do what we do. How was I going to tell a child that she needed to kill something and then drink it's blood. I knew that she knew about us and she knew what we are. It took her a while to accept it, but once she knew that she was safe she went back to normal.

When I got into the house first of all I wanted to get Alice to go see if Bella was alright. Obviously, Alice had seen what had happened and as I walked into the house, Alice was coming down the stairs and heading outside to the car.

" _Everything is going to be fine Edward. You're going to be surprised." _ She thought as she walked past me.

I was still holding Naomi when I went into the living room. Emmett was sitting there watching TV.

I wasn't going to ask him to go hunting. I was going to tell him we were going hunting.

"Emmett we are going hunting." I said.

"What. I went yesterday" he said from the sofa.

"Emmett, Look at Naomi. She needs to go hunting and I haven't got the faintest idea about how I'm going to do this. I need your help Emmett." I asked. I had never asked my brother for help. I never thought I would ever need it, but I really needed Emmett's help with this.

He jumped up off the sofa and came over to me with a huge grin on his face.

" Damn Edward. You must seriously be struggling with this, because you never ask for _MY_ help." He came over to me and took Naomi out of my arms.

"Now lets go show here what we do best" and with that he walked out of the house with Naomi held close to his chest.

I followed him out of the house and into the forest where I would have to find something that I felt would be good for Naomi to hunt for her first time.

When I caught Emmett up, I asked him to put Naomi on the ground so that I was able to talk to her.

I came down to her level and looked her in the eye. There were still tears there because the pain she was feeling must have been getting worse. I didn't like to see anyone in pain, especially a child. And when it was my daughter, it was simply unbearable.

"Naomi. You know what we are don't you?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"And what do we eat?" well drink would have been a better word for what we do.

"You drink blood." She answered.

I nodded my head to answer her.

I had to find a way to describe the whole thirst thing in a way that a child would understand.

"Well, when we get hungry we all get a really bad throat and that is when we know that we need to go hunting. The only way for your bad throat to go away is if you go hunting with us." I explained.

"But I don't know how to do that." she insisted.

"That is why me and Emmett are here. You will do fine, I promise."

I picked her up and gave her a hug. I knew that she needed to be reassured because this experience was so new to her. it was probably quite scary as well. I kissed the side of her head before looking at her again.

"You ready?" I asked her.

She nodded. I put her on my back and told her to hold on tight and then I started to run.

I caught the scent of a heard of deer in the north. I followed it hoping that I would be able to catch her a deer on her first trip. But then I caught something else in the air that I knew Emmett would be excited about.

Grizzle bears.

Naomi's sense of smell must have been heightened because she turned her head in the exact direction that the scent of the bears was coming from.

"What's that daddy?" she asked.

"Grizzle bear. And don't even think about it, you are not going after a grizzle on your first ever hunt." I said sternly. I was her father and I had to lay some ground rules for when we were hunting. Bella was in change when she was in the house, but when she came out here with me, I was in charge.

"But daddy, the deer smell yucky." She complained

"How did you know it was deer?" I asked. It took me months to distinguish the different scents of animals when I was a newborn.

"Because I can see them" she said. and she pointed to a heard of deer that were grazing in a hear by field. I didn't realise that we had run so far. I stopped and put Naomi down on the floor. I was just about to start explaining how to catch one when Emmett came from behind us.

"Edward, I'm not going after deer when there is a grizzle a few miles away. I'm going after that." he pointed in the direction that the bear was.

"If Uncle Emmett is going after the bear can I go with him. Please Please Please" she Begged.

"No Naomi. I told you." I said trying to sound stern.

"Edward if she wants to go after a bear let her. I mean it isn't as if we get a lot of then around here is it?" he said.

Before I could say another word on the matter, I noticed that Naomi was not at my side.

"Naomi!" I called, but no answer.

"I bet you anything I know where she has gone?" Emmett said smiling.

I groaned and run my hands through my hair before punching a near a by tree.

"You better make sure she is safe other wise you are dead." I threatened.

He grinned at me.

"Im going to get my niece some grizzle!" I said before running off to catch Naomi. It didn't take him long. I knew he had caught her because I heard her scream in surprise when he picked her up.

I ran after them. I was not going to leave my daughter alone with my Brother while he was hunting down a grizzle.

I caught up with them and realised that we were closer to the bear than we thought.

The bear was standing next to one of the trees. It had no idea what was stalking it.

"Naomi, Emmett is going to go first. You have to stay here and watch and you can go over when he says it is safe." I told her.

She nodded. She hadn't taken her eyes off the bear from the moment we got here. This was possibly going to be easier than I first thought.

I looked at Emmett, telling him that he could go but not to play with his food. Emmett didn't need to hunt so he would have just toyed with the bear is we weren't here.

Emmett took off and began stalking the bear. He stayed in a low crouch position before pouncing onto the bears back. The bear noticed and tried to remove Emmett from its back by swiping his paws at its back.

Emmett didn't move, but then decided to take my advise and not to play with it. He moved onto the shoulder of the bear and in one quick movement he snapped the bears neck. The bear fell instantly to the ground. Emmett stayed on its back for a few second just to ensure that it was dead. Then he gestured for me to bring Naomi over.

Naomi needed no more encouragement she jumped out when where were hiding and ran over to the dead bear on the floor.

This is where he instincts took over. She knew exactly where the richest supply of blood was, so she knelt next to the bear and sank her teeth into the bears mangled neck and began to drink.

I watched in amazement as this small child drained this bear that was easily 20 times the size of here.

When she was done, she stood up. She was covered with blood. That was to be expected. No one came back clean after the first hunt. Hell, Emmett didn't come back clean from a hunt now.

"Daddy, why does my throat still hurt?" she asked.

"Because you are still thirsty. And so am I for that matter. Im going to go after those deer again. Do you want to see if you can catch a few deer before we go back?" I asked her. I held out my hand either for her to follow me or for her to take.

She smiled at me and took my hand. It was amazing the feeling that I got from her holding my hand. Even though I only knew that she existed a few months ago, we had connected and we were like a father and child. And now we had something that we would be able to bond over.

I put her back on my back and started to run again for the heard of deer.

*** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** ** ** *** *** *** *** ** *** ** ***

Bella's POV

It had been a few hours since Edward had taken Naomi out hunting and I wasn't going to lie, I was getting anxious. I didn't know where they were, what they were doing. Nothing.

At this moment in time I was sitting in the living room with Alice and Jasper.

Well, I was lying down on the sofa with my head in Alice's lap while Jasper was sitting in another chair reading a book. Alice was looking through a fashion Magazine while stroking my hair. It was very calming.

Alice suddenly burst out into laughter.

Both me and Jasper looked at her.

"Would you like to share the joke sweetheart?" jasper asked.

"You'll see why I'm laughing in about 3 minutes. Bella, I think it would be a good idea if you went up to Naomi's room and run her a bath." She said smiling widely.

I got up from her lap, looked at her with confusion written all over my face before deciding that Alice was normally right about things like this, so I got up and went up stairs to run a bath.

One I had got the water running at the right temperature, I heard someone coming in through the back door. I walked down stairs and saw why Alice had told me to run a bath for Naomi. She was covered in Blood all her mouth and arms was covered in red.

"And what exactly did you get?" I asked her trying not to laugh.

That reaction surprised me. I expected myself to cry when I saw my child covered in blood, but because I knew it wasn't hers it was all very amusing.

"Mommy, I got a bear and deer's" she answered with a smile on her face. She looked very proud of herself.

I on the other hand was shocked. She got a grizzle bear on her first trip. She better not have caught it otherwise some vampires were going to die tonight.

"You caught a grizzle bear?" I asked her, the shock coming through in my voice.

"No, Uncle Emmett caught me the bear but I caught the deer's." She said just as proudly.

Just then Edward and Emmett came round the corner and looked at me.

"What is this I hear about grizzle bears?" I asked looking at them.

Edward held his arms above his head as if surrendering to something.

"It wasn't me. Blame him. I wanted her to go after some deer" I said pointing at Emmett.

I should have known that Emmett would go after grizzles if given half a chance. But still, he had let a 5 year old go after a bear.

"Emmett, why did you let your 5 year old niece to go after a bear?" I asked. I was getting really annoyed now, they were just being irresponsible for the sake of it.

"Hey I didn't let her go after it. I was going to go by my self, but then she ran off and when we caught her, she was going after the bear." He said.

I was going to ask him to repeat himself. Did he just say "she ran off". I looked at Naomi who was standing next to my feet.

"You ran away from daddy and Emmett?" I asked her. she looked at the ground and nodded her head. She knew she was in trouble.

I took in a deep breath and ran m hands through my hair.

"Go to your room and get in the bath. I will be there in a minute." I told her pointing up the stairs.

She did as se was told and walked up the stairs to her room.

I looked at Emmett now.

"Emmett, please tell me that she didn't actually kill the bear."

"No Bella she didn't! I did. I went after it, killed it and she came over and drank it. Until she learns how to break a neck or get strong enough to over power something, she is going to have to go hunting with one of us just for us to catch things for her. You would be surprised at how much she can put away. She drained a bear all to herself and she got 2 deer's when Edward was hunting." He said. Emmett had a certain essence of pride in his voice when he was talking about Naomi hunting.

I sighed. I had to accept that Naomi was going to be going after things that were a lot bigger then her from now on. It was part of who she was, she needed to do it. But I just couldn't help but be frightened that there was always a risk that she would get hurt. She wasn't a full vampire, she was still half human and she could get hurt. But I knew she was in safe hands if any of the Cullen's went hunting with her.

I waked up the stairs to make sure that Naomi had gotten in the bath. I didn't want blood all over her room.

When I got into her room, all her bloody clothes she had put into a washing basket.

"No, they are going in the bin." I said to myself as I removed them.

I then went into the bathroom to see Naomi sitting in the bathwater, but because of all the blood that was on her skin, the bathwater had turned red. I laughed as I got her out and drained the bath and drew a new one.

I was going to have to get use to this.

**So what did you think. This is the 11****th**** chapter, you should know what to do by now. Press that little button and review please. Don't know how long it is going to be until I update again, kinda have writers block on the next chapter, but don't worry, nothing is actually going to happen until chapter 13, so chapter 12 is just going to be a silly chapter. **

**Right, im off to work now, so I want lots of reviews when I got back.**

**Ly**

**XXCullenXX**


	12. mood swings

Chapter 12.

**Right, new chapter up. It took a little while, but you have all been patient with me. This is the first time that I have done this, but I'm going to say thanks to people who have reviewed the last chapter. holnico gave me some ideas about what I could put into the this chapter. I tried my best, but im really going to need your reviews now to make sure that I write the next chapter right. **

**Anyway, im going to stop babbling on now and going to let you enjoy the chapter.**

6 months down. 3 to go. I was starting to get really fed up of being pregnant. I was having really big mood swings which is why Jasper has stayed away from me over the past few weeks.

I had started to get a bad back from carrying the baby. And I had no clothes to wear because nothing fitted me any more. Sure I had bought maternity clothes, but my bump wasn't the problem.

My boobs had gotten huge in the last few months. I knew that my boobs were going to get bigger when I was pregnant, but this was taking the piss a little bit. I had gone from a B cup to a D in a few weeks so all my clothes pushed them up and make me look like a had a push up bra on, which I didn't. I didn't want people looking at me like that.

I needed to go shopping. I know I hate it, but I need new clothes or at least I needed new underwear just so I could stop drawing attention to my chest.

I put on the seventh top this morning and it made me look like a tart. I took the top off again and threw it back into my closet.

"Aghhhh" I yelled at the top of my lungs in pure frustration. I should have known that someone was going to hear me. They could probably hear me breathing for crying out loud.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice had come upstairs to see if I was ok.

I was standing in my bed room with a bra and a pair of jeans on. I didn't have a problem about being in my underwear with Alice, she had seen it all before as I was her personal Barbie doll.

"No Alice, I don't have anything to wear" oh great I was crying now. Damn mood swings.

Alice came over and hugged me.

"Bella you have loads to wear. We only went shopping a few days ago." She said looking throw my clothes that I had thrown all over the floor.

She found a top that I did like but like all my other tops, my boobs ruined it.

"Put this one on" she instructed.

I did as I was told, she would soon see why I had thrown it on the floor.

The top that she had given me was just a plain red tee shirt. Normally it looked great when I wore it with a waistcoat and jeans. But being pregnant really didn't make the outfit look good.

I turned around and looked at Alice. And just with all my other outfits, by boobs were not willing to co-operate.

Most girls wouldn't complain if they had big boobs. But it didn't suit me. I was small and slight so big boobs did not look right on me. Plus they would always bring unwanted attention when I was out in public. From men in particular.

Alice looked at me and nodded her head.

"Ok I see what your problem is, but there isn't a lot you can do about it. The only thing that I can suggest is if you wear a scarf or something just so you can. cover them up" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"A scarf. Alice it is the middle of July, do you know how silly I will look if I go out of the house with a scarf on." I said back.

I listened back to what I had just said. Was it honestly July. Had the months gone that fast. Then I remembered why I had panicked about the date.

"Alice what's the date?" I asked her.

"It's the 10th of June. Why?" she asked. Sounding a little confused by my sudden obsession with the date.

I gasped. Oh my god! I was a terrible mother. It was Naomi's birthday in 2 days and I had totally forgotten about it.

The tears started to fall again, but these weren't from my mood swings, these were genuine tear of sadness. How could I have forgotten my Child's birthday. I didn't have anything planned.

"Its Naomi's birthday in 2 days Alice. What am I going to do?" I asked through my tears.

"Bella, its going to be fine, don't worry. You have had a lot on your mine recently. You are obviously going to forget something's" she told me. She had come over to me when I had started to cry and was now rubbing my arms.

"Yes Alice, I am going to forget stuff. But my daughters birthday. My. Daughter" I emphasised the last 2 words.

"Bells, its going to be fine. Your not a horrible mother Bella. You have had a lot to deal with. Being pregnant, looking after your child who is more vampire than human" she smiled at me, reassuring me that everything was actually fine.

"Thanks Alice, I still think that we should do something though, she has never gone a birthday without having some sort of party." I said. I should have guessed that Alice's reaction to a party would be a lot of jumping around and screaming.

And that is exactly what she did.

"Alice, you do realise that this party is going to be for a 6 year old. So nothing over the top." I told her.

"Yes Bella, I know that. it wont be anything big just us." She said. her expression then went blank. When she came back she gave me a weak smile.

"What is it Alice?" I asked a bit worried about why she was smiling at me this way.

"You are going to find out in 5...4...3...2…1." she said counting down with her fingers.

The second that she got to 1, Carlisle walked in through the door.

"Alice I've just got off the phone with Tanya. Her and her coven are going to be in the area either tonight or tomorrow, so they are going to stay with is for a while. We haven't seen them in such a long time, it will be nice to see them again." He said.

I looked at Alice and she shrugged her shoulders.

Carlisle was just about to walk out of the room, but then he turned around to talk to me.

"Oh Bella, me and Esme were wondering if we could take Naomi out for the day tomorrow. I know we haven't had that much time with her since you moved in, and Esme wants a opportunity to spoil her." He asked me.

"Yea, Carlisle that would be really nice of you. Thanks." I said. it was nice that Carlisle and Esme would get the chance to spend time with Naomi. She hadn't had the chance to spend a lot of time with them because they both had such busy jobs or Naomi was in school or something like that.

"Great. Ill go tell Esme. And if we take Naomi out or the day, that will give the chance to get to know Tanya." He said smiling as he walked out of the room.

"Great, that isn't going to be a awkward conversation" I said to myself as Carlisle left the room.

Alice just smiled at me.

"Its going to be fine Bella. Tanya is really nice once you get to know her." Alice said.

I wasn't bothered if she was nice or not. I was just a little concerned about how she was going to react to me. I had never met her, but I knew enough about her to know that she had been trying to get her claws into Edward years before he met me. And I wasn't sure if she had given up, even though Edward and I now had 2 children together.

I decided to go down stairs for a while and wait for Edward to come back from hunting with Naomi. Every since the time she went hunting with Edward and Emmett, that is all that she has wanted to do. She didn't like to eat human food anymore, but she needed to. Blood wasn't enough to sustain her. she had tried not to have anything except blood, but it did make her a little ill. When she ate some food again, she was back to normal. So she still needed food just so she could have enough energy to go hunting.

When I got down stairs I saw that Emmett and Jasper were in the living room playing a video game.

"Hey" I said as I walked into the room, knowing that they probably heard me coming down the stairs.

"Hey Bells." Emmett shouted at me, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Did Carlisle tell you that Tanya is going to be in the area soon?" I asked.

"No, he hasn't said anything, but I'm guessing if she is going to be in the area that she is staying her for a few days. Am I right?" Jasper asked.

"Yep according to Carlisle." I picked up one of the Magazines that was on the table and started to flip through the pages.

"Wow, this is going to be a awkward few days for you Bells." Emmett said while laughing. Its nice to know that I was loved!

"Yea, that's what I said. Oh By the way, it Is Naomi's birthday in 2 days and I think Alice is going to organise a party thing, just a little head up if she starts blabbering on about it." I said, not taking my eyes off the Magazine.

Just then the game stopped and Emmett and Jasper walked out of the room.

"Where are you two going?" I asked them.

" Well if it is Naomi's birthday we have to get her a present don't we." Emmett answered and he grinned at me.

"Nothing to big, she is only 6 remember." I shouted as they left the house.

I sat in silence for a few minutes thinking about what was going to happen in the next few days. I had Naomi's party to watch over, because knowing Alice she was going to go way over the top for a child's birthday party.

I had Tanya to worry about. Even though I had never actually met Tanya or the rest of her family I had a strange feeling that she wasn't going to like me.

Disrupting me from my trail of though was the sound of Edward and Naomi coming back from hunting.

"Mommy!" Naomi shouted as she ran through the house.

She ran into the living room and jumped onto my lap. Thankfully she had become a lot better at hunting which meant that she didn't make such a mess with the blood, so that meant less bloody clothes for me to wash.

"Hey sweetie. That's what I like to see. No blood." I smiled at her.

Edward wasn't far behind her and sat on the sofa. I thought that this would be a good time to time to tell him about Tanya and Naomi's Birthday.

" Naomi, go upstairs and see Alice. Tell her that you are back." I told her. I gave her a kiss and she got off my lap and went upstairs.

I went over to sit next to Edward on the sofa.

He put his arms around my shoulder and kissed my head.

"And how was your morning?" he asked me while I traced patters with my finger on his chest.

"Well, I've been crying all morning because I have nothing to wear" I started. Edward looked down at me.

"Well you appear to have clothes on now." He said while smiling.

"Well this is only because Alice made me wear it. Anyway, I forgot that my daughters birthday is in 2 days, so I sort of cries over that too. And then Carlisle told me and Alice that Tanya and her family are staying her for a few days. Isn't that going to be fun" I said the last part with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

He gave me that crooked smile that always made me feel better about myself.

"So I take it Alice is going to be organising a party." he asked.

"Yes she is. She said it is going to be small, but Alice's definition of small and my definition of small are two totally different things"

Edward nodded in agreement. He must have some idea about what Alice is planning. I didn't ask because knowing Alice she was telling Edward to keep his mouth shut in her head. I just had to hope that it wasn't going to be that big a deal.

_Later that Night._

It was about half 9 in the night. Naomi was bathed, dressed and ready for bed. At this moment in time, me and Naomi were lying in her bed watching the little mermaid. It was coming to the end of the film. I looked down at Naomi she was curled up at my side. Here eye lids were closed and her breathing was even. She was fast asleep. I lay further down into the bed and held her closer to me. I was really tired tonight. Normally I wouldn't go to sleep until maybe 11, but I was just so tired I couldn't help but get comfy.

_Ill get up and go to bed soon._

I thought to myself, but I was soon fast asleep, just like my daughter.

Edwards POV.

I was sitting in the living room with Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games while Alice and Rose were looking through fashion magazines.

I was sitting at my piano trying to write a lullaby for Naomi. I thought it was only fair since her mother had one, that she should have one too. I was also going to write one for the other baby, but I was going to wait for it to be born before I start writing it.

Bella had decided that she didn't want to know the sex of the baby until it was born. And I wanted what ever she did.

I glanced over to the clock, it was 10 o'clock. Bella had taken Naomi up to bed about 2 hours ago, surly she should have come back down by now.

I put down my manual script and headed upstairs to see where she was.

First of all I checked in our room to see if she was there, but she wasn't.

She must still be in Naomi's room.

I went over to Naomi's room and opened the door. When I opened the door, I saw that Bella had fallen asleep in Naomi's bed. The similarities between Naomi and Bella sleeping were unbelievable. Naomi's hair was spread over Bella's shoulder and one of the pillows.

Bella as always looked beautiful when she was sleeping. Her hair was resting on one of her shoulders and she rested her head just on top of Naomi's. While she had one are wrapped around Naomi holding her close, her over hand was resting on her stomach. She looked so peaceful that I decided that I would leave her sleep. Honestly, I didn't want to wake her and risk facing a moody Bella in the morning. I know that pregnant women had mood swings, but Bella had them really bad. It has gotten to the point that some days Jasper cant even be in the house with her. He goes out when she gets up from bed, and he comes back when she goes to sleep.

I left the room and closed the door behind me and walked back down stairs.

"Did you find Bella?" Emmett asked, still playing video games with Jasper.

"Yea, she fell asleep in Naomi's room. I love her, she is my life, but I'm not going to wake her up and risk her being in a mood tomorrow" I said.

"Good. If you do, you will have to cope with it on your own, because I'm not staying in this house with moody Bella" Jasper said, smiling at me.

I had to say, that Bella's pregnancy was hard on all of us, but even more so for Jasper, because he could actually feel the different moods that Bella was having. I think he will be the happiest (next to me) when the baby is born, because everything else will go back to normal.

I sat quietly watching Emmett and Jasper play video games, that I caught the sound of a familiar car coming around the street. I then remembered what Bella had told me this afternoon about Tanya coming.

"I thought Tanya was coming tomorrow." I said to no one in particular.

"Well, she is here early, obviously." Alice said as she went to open the door.

Just as Alice opened the door Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen came through the door. We all went over to greet them. Carlisle and Esme must have heard them as well, as they both came down the stairs to say hello.

After I had welcomed everyone else, I turned my Attention to Tanya.

"Tanya, we really should have so much time between your visits. It has been a while since I saw you last." I Said. The last time I had seen Tanya was when I left Bella. That memory still hurt me. Once I had left I went up to Alaska to stay with Tanya for a while before going my own way.

"Yes Edward we should see each other more often, it has been about 5 or 6 years since I saw you last. Tell me what has been happening with you" she asked, and then she gave me an over friendly hug.

Oh yes, Bella was right. This was going to be fun.

**Whoo, this could be interesting. Review this and let me know where you think I should go in chapter 13. I know I said before that something interesting would happen in chapter 13, but as I rewrote chapter 12, the big stuff is going to happen in chapter 14 or 15 now. Sorry. **

**Anyway, hope to hear from you soon. Ly **

**XXCullenXX**


	13. Visitors

**Right, new chapter. sorry it had taken me a while to update, but ive been really busy. Im quite proud of my myself, I have been able to finish this chapter for you, and I have been able to get some revision in for my exam next week.**

**I don't own any of the Twilight characters in this story. They All belong to SM. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I have tried to take all your thoughts into consideration when writing this.**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and found that I was still in Naomi's bed. I looked over at the clock that was on Naomi's bed side table it was 2 in the morning. Damn I needed to pee. At the moment the baby was pressed against my bladder in a very uncomfortable position. I moved Naomi off my shoulder and placed her head back on the pillow. She stirred a little when I moved her, but she was fast asleep again by the time that her head hit the pillow. I pulled the covers over her body and left her room.

I closed the door quietly so not to wake her up.

I walked down the corridor to Edward room. As I walked down the corridor, I would hear voices down stairs. I stood and listened to the people talking, and realised that there were some voices that I didn't recognise. Then I remembered that Carlisle said that Tanya may be coming here tonight.

I didn't have the energy to face them tonight, so I decided to go back to bed and go down and see everyone in the morning.

I carried on walking down the corridor until I reached Edwards room. After going to the toilet, I went back to bed.

Just as I was starting to get comfy, I heard the door opening. I looked up to see Edward standing in the door way.

"I heard you getting up." He said as he walked over to the bed. He sat next to me and I curled up against his chest.

"I think everyone heard me, since this is a house full of vampires." I said. I could feel myself falling back to sleep against his chest.

We sat in silence for a few moments. Yet again, I was just on the verge of sleep before Edward started to talk again.

"Bella, I think I should let you know that Tanya has arrived earlier than we expected her to be. She is downstairs right now." He said calmly. He was obviously trying not to wind me up. But I was too tired to be annoyed or bothered that Tanya was here. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Yeah, I kind of heard you all downstairs. Just because I'm human, doesn't mean I can't hear you." I whispered. I had fallen asleep by the time that I had finished my sentence.

**Edwards POV**

I had been downstairs with Tanya and her coven for the majority of the evening, but once I heard Bella moving around upstairs I took that opportunity to leave the room.

Its not that I didn't like Tanya, it was just that she was a lot to handle. She still had feelings for me so that made it awkward being around her for long periods of time.

I knew that Bella knew about Tanya's feelings towards me, which is the reason that Bella has been anxious to meet Tanya out of the way.

I sat with Bella for a while until I knew that she was asleep. I sat and listened to her sleep talking, she was muttering something about Naomi. This didn't surprise me one bit, ever since she moved in here, has been talking about Naomi in her sleep a lot.

After she had finished talking, I sat with her for about a hour and wanting to be sure that she was fast asleep before I left her again. I removed my arm that was over her shoulder very carefully so not to wake her and then I started to get up off the bed. I noticed that every move I made that pit my further away from her, her heartbeat would go up. It took me about 20 minutes just to get from the bed to the door way when I was happy that Bella wasn't going to wake up in a blind panic.

I went back down stairs to find everyone sitting and talking in the living room where I left them a few hours ago.

I sat on the sofa next to Tanya.

We sat and talked for hours about what we had been up to since the last time that we saw each other.

As the morning went on, people started to drift out of the house until it was just me and Tanya left sitting and talking.

"So, did you ever find Bella again?" she asked me. I hoped that the subject of Bella wasn't going to come up, but I wasn't going to lie to her about it. I was so happy that things had worked out again between me and Bella.

"Yes I did find her. Actually she is upstairs sleeping right now" I said very casually.

She looked back at me as if she was shocked.

"Oh, so she forgave you and took you back." She said, changing her position on the sofa so that she was facing me more now.

"Yes she did. But I will never forgive myself for doing that to her and I will be making it up to her forever." I said honestly.

Yet again, we sat in silence for a few moments and then Tanya started to giggle. I looked at her and listened to what she was thinking.

_I don't understand what he see's in her. I mean really, she is human and she isn't exactly the prettiest person in the world._

I stopped listening before I would hear something that I didn't want to hear.

"Why do you care Tanya? I'm with Bella because I love her. stay out of it!" I said sternly.

She moved closer to me, it was getting a little uncomfortable now.

"I was just wondering what you see in her. I mean she is human for one thing. How can you be so obsessed about something that naturally you should kill, its not natural Edward." she told me.

"Tanya, we tried being apart and it didn't work for either of us. I can't live with out her and she can't live without me. It's as simple as that" I did start to get up from the sofa, but Tanya grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down onto the sofa.

"You never tried living without her. You just left and moped around waiting to get over her. There are other options apart from her Edward. You could do so much better." She was all but whispering as she finished talking. I could feel her hand moving from my wrist, up my arm until she was resting it on my chest. She was bringing her head closer to mine, her lips were only inches from mine and before I could say another word to her, she gently placed her lips on mine, it was only a second before I pulled away, but someone else beat me to a reaction. Just as I pulled away I heard someone clear their throat behind me

**Bella's POV**

"Ahhhh" I woke up suddenly. I looked over at the clock it was only 5.30 in the morning. I had only been asleep for about 3 hours. I had had a really bad dream which is what caused me to wake up so suddenly. I hadn't really been having nightmares anymore, well not like the ones I had when I was younger. But ever since I had moved back with the Cullen's, there was one person that crept back into my thoughts and haunted me in my sleep. Victoria. Ever since the whole thing with Edward killing James, I knew that she wasn't going to give up looking for me. I had never really thought about what would happen if she found me, but now that I had Naomi and the new baby, that gave me something else to worry about.

I decided to get up as I wouldn't be able to get to sleep at this time in the morning. I also knew that it wouldn't be long before Naomi got up so I thought I would just go downstairs.

Then I remembered that Edward told me that Tanya had arrived last night so that meant that she was downstairs.

I decided that I was going to have to face them sooner or later. I got up from bed and walked into the bathroom to freshen up.

Once I was done, I decided to go downstairs. I grabbed my dressing gown from behind the door and put it on. I tied the belt on there just above my stomach so that my baby bump was very visible.

I walked down the stairs and went to go into the living room, I started to open the door to the living room, but stopped when I could see what was happening.

Tanya and Edward were sitting on the sofa. She was whispering something to him. I didn't know what she was saying because she was talking to quietly. I took in a deep breath trying to calm down. I wasn't a jealous person, but when I saw that bitch anywhere near Edward, I just wanted to rip her head off. And then she moved her head closer and closer to Edwards and then she kissed him.

I opened the door and cleared my throat and started daggers at Tanya.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" I asked sarcastically.

Tanya just looked at me as if I was stupid. Edward was at my side now.

"Yes you were actually." She said. I think she was going to say something else after that but I was too angry to listen. I moved forwards towards her, but Edward had stopped me by putting his arms around me just above my stomach.

"Bella, this isn't good for the baby if you are this stressed out. Calm down. Please" he asked me. He kissed me quickly on the check before loosening his grip on me.

"Baby. You think that that's yours. Edward, you know perfectly well that vampires cant have children. She is lying to you Edward." Tanya said. She was almost purring when she said this.

Was she being serious. I couldn't believe it, she was just making stuff up now.

"No Tanya. Vampire women cant have children. Vampire men on the other hand are perfectly capable of fathering a child. And here's the bump to prove it." I said pointing to my very noticeable baby bump now.

Tanya looked me up and down. It looked like she was going to say something else, but she didn't.

Edward had let go of me completely now so I was free to move around. I walked to wards her so that I was only inches from her face.

"You stay away from him Tanya. Stop acting like a spoilt child, trying to get something that you will never have. Live with it." I turned around to walk back to Edward. I hadn't noticed that Everyone else had gathered in the joining rooms and were watching while me and Tanya argued.

As I turned to walk back to Edward, Tanya hissed at me. Which caused Edward to growl. Then that started a whole vampire argument which consisted of growls and hisses.

"Daddy?"

When Naomi called everyone went quiet. Me and Edward walked out the door to see Naomi standing on the stairs rubbing her eyes. She had obviously just woken up.

Edward went up to her and picked her up.

"Morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" he asked as he walked back down the stairs.

"Fine. Mommy was in my bed when I went to sleep. Where did you go Mommy?" she asked looking at me.

"I went back into my room sweetie, I wasn't far." Edward put her down and she came towards me and hugged me. I picked her up and kissed the top of her head.

I walked into the living room with Naomi on my hip.

"Everyone, this is our daughter, Naomi. Say hello Naomi." I said to her.

"Hello." She said giving a little wave.

"Awww, she it too cute Bella. But how is it even possible. I mean, vampire, human. Not really a good mix when it comes around to having kids." Kate said. I liked her, she was so understanding. Actually I didn't have a problem with any of the other members of Tanya's coven, It was just her.

"Thanks Kate." I didn't know what to say. What do you say when a vampire says your child is cute?

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Naomi said to me.

I took her into the kitchen and made her some breakfast. I put some bread into the toaster and made her toast. Once I had made her breakfast, I had remembered that Carlisle and Esme were taking Naomi out today. I still didn't know where they were taking her. Oh well I knew that she would be safe with them, but I still had to tell her that she was going out today.

"Naomi, Grandma and Grandpa are taking out you out to day, while mommy and daddy talk to daddies friends." Well I think friends is to strong a word for Tanya.

Esme then came into the kitchen.

" Morning Bella. Did Carlisle ask you if we could take Naomi out today?" she asked me.

"Yes he did. She hasn't had that much time to spend time with you." I said, smiling at her.

"That's what we thought. And we both have today off so we thought we would spend time with her" she said.

She walked over to me and whispered.

"Plus we need to get something for her birthday" she whispered in my ear.

"Oh Esme, Please don't spend to much. I think she is just happy that she has people she loves around her" I said.

"Bella, it isn't everyday that we get to celebrate birthdays in this house. Let everyone enjoy the fact that they have an excuse to spoil Naomi" she said as she walked around me towards Naomi. She had just finished her breakfast.

"Come on Naomi, lets get you dressed. You are coming with me and grandpa today." she smiled as she took Naomi's hand and lead her up stairs. I went over to the sink to do the dishes from Breakfast before going up stairs myself.

I walked past Tanya and Kate who were sitting on the sofa. Kate smiled at me as I walked past, but Tanya didn't move.

_Looks like she got the message_. I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs.

When I got upstairs I went straight into Edwards room. I found Edward lying on the bed with headphones in while he was listening to music. When he saw me Entre the room he took the earphones out.

He opened his arms inviting me in for a hug. I walked over to him and lay next to him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella. I'm sorry about Tanya earlier, I should have seen that she was going to try something like this. She knows that you are the only women in my life and she cant see why I choose you over her. She is a very jealous person." She said as he kissed my hair.

I knew that he loved me and I knew that I was the only women in his life, but Tanya's actions today had made me feel so insignificant. I mean, I was a human facing a vampire. In any situation, the human was going to loose. But I knew that Edwards feelings towards Tanya were only the feelings that you have for friends.

"Can we just stay in here today. I'm still pretty tired after being up early and I just want to be somewhere comfy if I fall asleep." I said.

"yeah, sure that's fine with me. Do you want me to go grab a few films and you can have a day in bed." He asked. He bent down and kissed me. I knew it wasn't suppose to be a passionate kiss, but my body had other ideas. My hands wound into his bronze hair while his hands moved down my side until he stopped at my hip. He pulled away all to soon.

He then left the room to go get a few films.

The reason that I had asked if we could stay in his room all day was to make sure that Tanya wasn't going to get another chance to be with him alone. I wasn't going to give her another opportunity to get her claws into Edward again.

*** *** **** *** *** *** *** ** **** *** *** ** ** ** *** ** *** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** * ** ** * **

The day flew by when I was with Edward. we had watched film's, he had watched me sleep, Alice had brought me breakfast in bed at lunch time and I hadn't seen Tanya all day. I was very happy.

It wasn't until about half 4 when Naomi came back from her day out with Carlisle and Esme.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" she shouted when she came in through the door.

"Upstairs Naomi." I shouted back. It didn't take her long to come into the bed room and jump on the bed.

"Look what Grandma and Grandpa got me." She said as she jumped on the bed. She was obviously ecstatic about something but I didn't know what.

"Well if you stop jumping around, maybe you can show me." I said gesturing for her to calm down.

She stopped jumping immediately and sat down on her knees on the bed. She pulled back her hair so that we were able to see her ears.

I gasped in shock by what I was in her ears.

Everyone in the Cullen family had a piece of clothing or jewellery that had the Cullen's crest on it. Rose and Alice had necklaces, Esme had a bracelet, Carlisle had a ring and all the boys had sweat bands with the crest sewn onto it.

I looked at Naomi's ears and saw that she had to black oval ear rings with the crest emblazed with silver on them. I was so happy that I wanted to cry. Hell, I did cry.

I looked at her ears closer to make sure that I wasn't seeing things.

"I hope you said thank you for these." I told her.

She nodded her head.

"They said that these are for my birthday, but I can wear them now as it is my birthday tomorrow" she said.

Just then Emmett and Jasper burst in through the door.

"Hey, if Carlisle and Esme are allowed to give her, her presents now then I think me and Jasper should be allowed to." Emmett whined at me as he came and sat on the end of the bed.

"Emmett, he birthday isn't till tomorrow. Cant you wait until then?" I asked.

"No, because I know she is really going to love what we bought her. Please Bells" he put his hands together and gave me the puppy dog eyes that he knew I couldn't resist.

"Arrrg fine. Do what you want" I said finally giving up with him.

He raced out of the room and then came back in with a large red box with a blue bow on it. Jasper hadn't moved since he came in with Emmett. He just stood there smiling.

"Happy birthday Naomi. Now this is from Me, Jazz, Rose and Alice. Thought we would all chip in" he said with a smile on his face as he handed her the box.

She untied the ribbon and pulled off the lid of the box.

And jumped out was the cutest Labrador puppy that you have ever seen in your life.

"You bought her a puppy?" I asked, still not taking my eyes off the little dog.

"Yes, you said nothing big so we bought something small." He pointed to the puppy that was now in Naomi's lap, licking her face.

"Well, I was talking about a piece of jewellery or something, but Carlisle and Esme beat you to that." I said.

"What did grandma and grandpa get you Naomi?" jasper asked, speaking for the first time since he came into the room.

She put the puppy down and ran over to jasper. He picked her up as she showed him her new ear rings

Jasper smiled.

"You are officially part of the family now" he said as he kissed her on the head.

She went to show Emmett as well and he did the same thing, except Emmett swung her around in a circle. He put her back down on the floor and she swayed a little from the dizziness.

We all sat and played with the new puppy for a little while and then Carlisle and Esme came in through the door.

As soon as I saw them, I went over and hugged them both.

"Thank you for the ear rings that you got for Naomi, she loves them." I said smiling at them.

" We thought you would like it. When we were out we got you something too." Esme said. She did have one of her hands around her back. When she brought her hand forward, she was holding a little velvet box. She gave it to me.

I looked at the box a not knowing what they had bought.

"Open it" she urged.

I took the lid of the box between my fingers and opened it. Inside the box was a silver charm bracelet with small charms on it. But the one that caught your eye was the biggest one. It was the same shape as Naomi's ear rings just a lot bigger. I turned it over in my hand and looked at it. Just like Naomi's, on the black background was the Cullen's crest in silver. Before I know what was happening, I was hugging them both again, and yet again I was crying. Stupid hormones.

"We know technically that you and Naomi are Swan, but you have always been part of this family so we thought we would make it official." Carlisle said while smiling at me.

I took the little bracelet out of the box and put it around my wrist and fastened it.

"Thank you" I said through my tears. I hugged them again and went back over to sit next to Edward. He looked at the bracelet on my wrist and smiled.

"Now you are both officially part of this family" he said as he kissed my hand.

I couldn't be happier than I was in this moment. I had my whole family around me. And it wouldn't be long before there would be a new addition to the family that I loved so much.

**Awwwww, that was sweet. I asked my friends about the birthday present that Carlisle and Emse gave to Naomi and they thought I was a good idea. And I thought it would be sweet so I put it in. **

**Wait till you see what they buy for the new baby. Anyway, I'm going to love you and leave you now. The next chapter will be up as soon as I have finished it, it may take me about a week again. **

**Don't forget to review this story, you know how much I love to read them .**

**This is my longest chapter yet, 3804 words. And I hope you enjoy every single 1 off them.**

**Ly **

**XXCullenXX**


	14. And so it begins!

**Whooo hoo, aren't you all lucky, two chapters in one weekend. I have been writing this for the majority of the day so it may be a little rushed. **

**This is what I wanted to write like 2 chapters ago, but I had so many good ideas from my reviews that I put it on hold for a while. But now I have finished it and you can read it. Yaaaay.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I only had 2 weeks left until I was due to have the baby. I still didn't know what the sex of the baby was, and I didn't want to know. it was going to be a surprise for me and Edward.

I was lying the bath full of bubbles. My stomach was so big now that the bath water only covered up to the middle of my stomach. I would be glad to have this pregnancy over with. The bottom of my back was really starting to hurt now. A hot bath was one of the only things that was able to help the pain in my back. So I made sure that I had a bath everyday. I think the baby liked the bath as well, because every time that I was in here the baby just relaxed, it stayed perfectly still.

I had been in the bath now for about 45 minutes and the water was starting to get cold, so I decided against my better judgement to get out of the bath.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me as I got out of the bath. I patted all the bubbles that were still on my baby away and went into my bedroom to see if I could find something to wear. I opened my wardrobe and picked a pair of jeans and a blue vest top, I decided to wear flip flops on my feet. I walked down stairs and went into the living room, where everyone apart from Carlisle and Esme were sitting watching TV.

The puppy that Emmett had gotten Naomi for her birthday, we had decided to call Sammy. I don't know why, she liked the name for the dog.

Sammy was lying on the sofa with his head on Emmett's lap while Emmett stroked his head. When Sammy saw me come into the room, he barked and jumped off the sofa and run towards me. Thank fully he was still small enough so that I was able to stop him before he knocked me over. I garbed his collar and walked him back over to the sofa. I sat down and sat the dog on the floor in between my legs. He started to calm down and was soon lying on the floor just watching every body.

The house was strangely quiet, Naomi was in school today. Now that she was 6, she was in school full-time, so that mean that she wasn't in the house from 9.15 till 3.15. This was a good thing because it gave me the chance to get some housework done.

I was sitting next to Edward on the sofa, he had his arm draped over my shoulder.

Then I could feel the baby moving inside of me. It wasn't uncomfortable, just strange. I don't know what it was doing, must have been stretching or something. I moved a little so that I could get more comfortable. Once the baby was comfy again it stopped being uncomfortable.

"Bella, What is wrong with you stomach?" Emmett asked, looking at my belly. I followed his gaze and saw what he was on about.

There was a small lump on the left side of my stomach. I poked it, it felt pretty solid.

"Its only the baby Emmett. I'm not quite sure which part. It could be a foot." I said as I started to massage the lump in my stomach until the baby decided to move again.

"That is just wrong in so many ways." Emmett said, shaking his head.

I ignored him and sat back in the sofa next to Edward.

I started to think about the baby, in 2 weeks I would have another litter person who I would have to look after. I then though of something.

"Edward" I said.

"Yes Bella." He answered.

"Do you realise that we haven't even started to talk about baby names yet and I'm going to burst in about 2 weeks".

Even though I didn't know what the sex of the baby was, I still needed to pick a name.

I looked over at Edward. his eyes were pitch black again.

"You need to go hunting." I stated.

" Yeah, me, Alice and Rose are going soon, so you are going to have to stay here with Emmett and Jasper" he said.

Before I could day anything else, he gave me a quick kiss before leaving the room with Alice and Rose close behind him.

Its not that I didn't like spending time with Emmett and Jasper, its just that every time I am left alone with them Emmett always makes fun of me and Jasper is a emotional wreck ( Well, I guess that is my fault a little).

"So Bells. What do you wanna do?" Emmett asked smiling at me.

"Nothing that involves moving preferable." I said looking down at my huge stomach.

Emmett put a finger on his chin in mock thought.

"Wii?" he said.

"That involves moving." I said.

"Not Mario Cart." He said holding up one of the Wii wheels that had the controller in it.

I took the controller off him and laughed.

"Oh you are so going to regret this. I'm amazing at this game" I said

Emmett just looked at me and laughed.

"You think you can beat us little sister" Jasper said, smiling from the other side of the room.

"With my hands tied behind my back" I answered.

Emmett picked the first race, this was going to be fun.

*** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** ** *** ****

I was actually quite surprised at how quick the morning had gone with Emmett and Jasper. We have been playing on the Wii now for about 3 hours and my arms were getting tired.

I was very proud of myself, I had beaten Emmett and Jasper on nearly every race that we had played, I told them that I was good.

Emmett, of course was now in a mood because his pregnant human sister had just beaten him at a video game.

Jasper wasn't to impressed either, but he took it better than Emmett did.

We were in the middle of our last race when the phone rang. I went to get up to go answer it, but Emmett pushed me back down onto the sofa.

"You said you didn't want to move" he said as he went to answer the phone.

"Bells, its for you" Emmett said as he brought the phone into the room for me. I didn't have a clue who it could be. No one ever rang me here.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Miss Swan, its Mrs Williams here, Naomi's teacher. I was wondering if it was possible if you could come to the school. There has been situation that Naomi has been involved in." the teacher said across the phone.

"Of course, ill be down as soon as I can. Is there anything wrong with Naomi?" I asked, a little worried now. She wouldn't have phoned if there wasn't something very wrong.

"No Naomi is fine. I will explain everything when you get down here." She said.

I told her that I would be there as soon as I could and then hung up the phone.

"Who was that on the phone? She had a weird Accent." Emmett said.

"That was Naomi's teacher. She Is Welsh so that's probably why she sounds weird." I said as I got up off the sofa. Emmett helped me up as I was started to get too big to do it on my own.

"Bells, are you ok to drive, I mean the bump must make it difficult to get to the wheel." He said.

"No Em, I'm fine, ill be back in a little bit ok" I said as I left the room.

I went to pick up the Keys to Edwards Volvo as I walked out of the house. Edward's car was parked right outside. All of the Cullen's more valuable cars like the Austin Martin and the Porch were in a garage around the back of the house.

I got into the car and started to drive down to the school.

** *** *** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** *** **** *** *** *** ***

It didn't take me long to get to the school I was probably there within 10 minutes.

I parked the car across the road from the school and walked over.

I found Naomi's class pretty easily. I knocked the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Miss Swan. Thank you for coming down on such short notice. Please, come in" the teacher said to me. I walked into her classroom I saw Naomi sitting in a chair next to the table. She looked sad, as if she had done something wrong. The other children in the class were playing with the toys that were scattered around the room.

"May I ask what has happened?" I said looking from Naomi to her teacher.

"Naomi, go and play over in the home corner for a bit." The teacher said to Naomi. Naomi looked like she was scared to move, but she went over and played with the other children.

The teacher then lead me into a empty room at the other end of the class.

I sat down on one of the chairs and waited for her to tell me what had happened.

The teacher sat in the chair opposite me.

"Miss swan, before I tell you what has happened can I ask. Is Naomi aggressive when she is at home?"

Oh no! I didn't like the sound of this question.

"No, she is anything but. She is loving and calm." I told her.

"She doesn't have any older brothers or sisters?" she asked.

I was a little confused by her questions now.

"No, but she is close to one of her Uncles and he is very childish. I don't quite understand why you are asking me this." I said very confused now.

The teacher took a deep breath before telling me why I was called down here.

"Today at break time, Naomi had gotten into a argument with another child. I didn't see what happened, but another member of my staff said that the child that she was arguing with bit her and then Naomi bit him back. But Naomi bit him a lot harder than he bit her. the boy who she had the argument with had to be taken to hospital because Naomi broke the skin all the way around where her mouth was. Naomi has apologised a number of times to the boy and to me, but I still cant understand how she bit him so hard. Hard enough so that she broke the skin." The teacher told me.

I was so angry. She knows that she also stronger than the children in her class. She knows that she cant be to physical with the other children, because evidently she will hurt them

I hadn't said anything else to the teacher since she had told me what had happened. So she continued to speak.

"Miss Swan. I think it is best for Naomi and for the other children in her class, if she stays out of school for a little while, just until she calms down a bit. The boy who she argued with, believe will be back in school within a week. I think that Naomi should stay off for at least a week after that just so we have time to calm things down." She finished speaking and looked at me encouraging me to say something back.

"I agree. She will have a sever talking to when she gets home from myself and her father. Believe me. Can I take her with me now?" I asked through my teeth.

"Yes I think that will be best. What ever work that she misses I will sent to you for her to do at home. It wont be much we are working on our letters and our numbers in class so it will only be small worksheets." The teacher said as I got up.

"That will be great. Thank you." I walked out of the room with the teacher close behind me.

"Naomi." She called. I saw my daughter's head appear from around the corner. She looked at me with her big brown eyes. She was in so much trouble.

"Mommy, I'm sorry." She cried as she walked towards me.

I knew it was harsh, but I didn't say anything to her. we would talk in the car. I grabbed her coat and headed back to the car.

When we got to the car, I put Naomi in her car seat, closed the door and walked around to the drivers side of the car.

Once I was in my seat Naomi burst out into tears.

"Mommy, im sorry. I didn't mean to bite him so hard" she said through her tears.

I started to drive the car back to the house.

"Naomi, you know that you are a lot stronger than the other children in your class and you do something like this. Do you know that the boy that you argued with has to go to hospital. I am not going to say anymore about this here. We will talk about this later when you father gets back from hunting" I told her, she didn't say anything more and sat in the car in silence while I drove back to the house.

When we got back to the house, Naomi was still crying but not as much as when we left the school.

I parked the car out side the house and got out of the car to get Naomi out of her car seat.

"Are you angry with me mommy?" she asked when I picked her up.

"I'm not angry, I'm disappointed. You know better than to do anything to physical with the children in your class, but biting someone is not good thing to do for anybody." I said to her, she started to cry again.

"Do you still love me mommy?" she asked.

This question broke my heart. I hugged her tight and she would her arms around my neck.

"Sweetheart, there is nothing that you can ever do that will stop me from loving you. some of thing's that you do upset me and something like what happened today, you need to be able to take the blame for. But I will love you no matter what you do." I said to her, I was crying by the time that I had finished talking to her.

"I love you mommy" she said into my ear.

"I love you more." I told her. she brought her head up to face me and gave me a kiss. I then carried her into the house.

When I got into the house Emmett and Jasper were still in the living room playing a new game on the Wii.

"Go to your room. We will talk again when Daddy gets back." I told her as I put her down the ground. She didn't even look at her uncles she just went straight upstairs.

I walked over to the sofa and sat next to Emmett again.

"So, what was that about?" Emmett asked.

"She bit somebody in school, so she has to stay off for 2 weeks." I told them. Both their faces dropped in shock.

"You serious. Wow she is the youngest one of us to get expelled from school. I'm so proud." Emmett said smiling.

"This isn't something we should be encouraging Emmett" I told him while glaring at him.

My stomach then growled and I remembered that I hadn't eaten a thing all day and it was now 2 in the afternoon.

"Sorry Bella. You have to remind us to feed you. I think only Edward and Esme actually give you food without you asking for it." Jasper said smiling.

I got up and walked into the kitchen.

What should I have to eat. I was too hungry just to have a sandwich, but I wasn't hungry enough to have a full blown meal. I looked through the fridge and found some eggs, ham and cheese.

"I think ill make a omelette." I said to myself as I took all the ingredients out of the fridge.

I was cracking the eggs into a bowl ready so that I would be able to mix them when I felt a pain in my stomach. It really hurt. I put down the eggs and leant on the counter for support. But then the pain suddenly went again. I stood up again expecting the pain to come back, when it didn't I went back to making my food.

About 10 minutes later there was another pain in my stomach.

I yelled as my knees buckled from underneath me and I fell to the floor holding onto the counter again.

"Bella, Are you ok?" Emmett asked from the next room.

"No Emmett, I don't think I am." I said still sitting on the floor, with one hand above me holding onto the counter while my other hand was resting on my stomach.

I must have been in labour, I was two weeks early, but I knew what my body was doing.

The pain worst of the pain went again, but it still hurt a little for me to move.

Emmett was in the kitchen and Kneeling beside me.

"What's the matter Bells?" he asked. His voice had changed to one that was concerned. I had never heard Emmett's voice like this.

"I think the baby is coming a little sooner that we all thought." I said.

Then Emmett put his arm around my waist and helped me up.

"Jasper, try and get hold of Edward or one of the girls and let them know where we are going and phone Carlisle and tell him that is second grandchild is coming early." Emmett said as he walked me through the house.

"What should I do with Naomi?" he asked Dialling a number on his phone.

"Wait for someone to come back and leave her here with them. Will you come to the hospital later with Edward. I'm seriously going to need you later." I said.

"Yea, sure Bells, ill be there later." He said he walked over to me and gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

Me and Emmett then went to the car and drove to the hospital.

I couldn't get my head around that I was having another baby. Well of course I knew that I was having one, but I wasn't ready yet. I still didn't know what names I wanted.

Another pain ripped through my stomach as we drove.

"I'm so going to kill Edward for putting me through this again." I said through gritted teeth in the back of the car. I could see Emmett laughing behind the wheel.

"You love him really Bells." He said, looking at me in the mirror and grinning widely.

That's the problem, I love him too much.

**EXCITED OR WHAT? Next chapter will be a lot of screaming, some swearing if I can fit it in, which I should. I have finally decided what the sex of the baby is going to be, but you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out.**

**I have wanted to put something Welsh into this story for ages and I thought the teacher would be good. I know it is random, but I'm a random person.**

**Review. Well you know that by now anyway. Will be updating soon.**

**Ly**

**XXCullenXX**


	15. Baby time!

**Right its baby time. Yaay Bella is finally going to have the baby. Right you are going to have to bear with me on this one, I have no experience with labour or birth, So I have no idea what Bella is going to go through. All I have is my textbook knowledge on this stuff. I hope I did ok. **

**Anyway I know that you are all very excited to read this chapter, so I will stop talking now. Enjoy everyone.**

Jasper must have done what Emmett told him to, because by the time that we got to the hospital, Carlisle was there waiting for me.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked me as Emmett walked me to through the hospital doors.

"Fine, now but I know it going to get a whole lot worse in the next few hours." I said. Carlisle had got a wheel chair for me, so I sat down in it while Emmett pushed me around.

"Where is everyone else?" Carlisle asked from behind us.

"Hunting. Jasper is in the house with Naomi and trying to get hold of Edward to let him know we are here" Emmett said. I was having another contraction so I couldn't speak with out screaming.

"isn't Naomi in school today?" Carlisle asked, sounding confused.

"Yea, she bit someone in school so they sent her home. She has to stay off school for 2 weeks. She is the youngest one to get suspended from school" Emmett said laughing.

"Emmett, its not funny, she could have really hurt him." I said frowning Emmett's attitude towards Naomi's behaviour.

Carlisle had organised for me to be put into a private suit until it was time so the baby to be born. Emmett found the room where I was going to have the most painful hours of my life.

Emmett wheeled me into the room and helped me out of the chair and into the bed. Just as I got up off the chair I had the worst contraction that I had had. I grabbed hold of Emmett's hand and squeezed it as hard as I could.

"OH MY GOD THIS HURT SO MUCH!" I screamed squeezing Emmett's hand harder again. I waited for the pain to subside before letting go of Emmett's hand. I hopped onto the bed and watched Emmett as he flexed his fingers.

"Damn Bella, you got some grip on you. That was actually uncomfortable" he said smiling at me.

"Em, if that's uncomfortable, don't hold my hand for the rest of this." I said as I lay down on the bed.

" It really hurts that bad huh?" he asked as he sat on the chair in the corner of the room.

"You have no idea." I said resting my head back on the pillow.

"How long do you think it is going to take Edward and Jasper to get here?" I asked rubbing my stomach waiting for the pain to come back again.

"That depends on how far Edward and the girls have gone. It shouldn't be more than a hour or two though." He told me still stretching his fingers.

"Sorry Emmett. I didn't mean to squeeze so hard." I told him.

"Yea you did. Bella don't worry it doesn't hurt." He said and he stopped flexing his fingers.

A nurse came into my room a few minutes later to check if I was ok. She did a overall health check to make sure that my heart rate was normal, make sure that the baby was ok. She gave me a hospital gown to change into. It was a lot more comfortable to what I was wearing before.

I had been in the hospital now for about 45 minutes and Emmett was still the only one that was here with me.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO KILL HIM FOR PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS KIND OF PAIN AGAIN THE FUCKING BASTARD" I screamed as another contraction ripped through my stomach. I was starting to feel sorry for Emmett, he was the one who was sitting there listening to me screaming and I swear if I squeezed his hands anymore they were going to fall off.

Just then the door flew open and in walked Jasper and the man of the moment. Edward.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I yelled at them as they walked into the room.

Jasper was a little taken back by my sudden yelling burst.

"I'm sorry love. We went a little further hunting than we were suppose to so it took us a little longer to get back" he said walking towards me with his arms out stretched as if he was going to hug me.

"DON'T YOU LOVE ME. YOU HAVENT BEEN HERE FOR THE LAST HOUR WHILE IVE BEEN GOING THROUGH THIS" I yelled at him. Again.

As the pain started to fade in my stomach, Emmett let go of my hand and started talking to Edward and Jasper.

"I'm so glad that I'm not you right now Edward. She has been calling you every name under the sun. I think everyone in the hospital knows who you are now" he said to Edward.

"How long has she been like this?" Edward asked.

"About an hour. She went into labour at the house. So I brought her here while jasper stayed at home with Naomi." Emmett told him.

I looked over at Edward, he looked confused.

"Naomi was suppose to be in school today." Edward said, also sounding confused.

"Well funny story.." Emmett began but I cut him off.

"Don't even go there Emmett. Please. The mood that I am in at the moment, I will kill you." I promised.

Emmett just laughed but Jasper soon shut him up.

"She isn't lying." He said in a calm voice.

Emmett just looked at me looking amused that I said I would kill him.

Just then Alice and Rosalie came in through the door.

"Bella. I cant believe you are going to have your baby soon!" Alice yelled as she ran towards me and jumped on me to hug me. Alice landed lightly on my stomach.

"Alice if you do that again the baby is just going to pop right out of me" I said pushing her off me. She looked at me apologetically.

"Wait, if you're here, then who is with Naomi?" asked looking around the room.

"Don't worry Bella, Esme is with her in the house. She is fine" Alice said.

I knew she would be fine with Esme with her, but it was just strange without my daughter here.

4 hours later and I was still no closer to having the baby. The midwife had been in again to see how I was doing.

I was only dilated 3 centimetres, I needed to get to 10 before I could actually start pushing.

Everyone was still in the room with me, everyone was taking turns letting me squeeze their hands every time I had a contraction. Edward had taken in from Emmett.

I knew it was hard for him to see me screaming in pain, but it was his fault and he knew it.

As time went on the pain was getting considerable worse and there wasn't a whole lot that I could do about it. My breathing sounded more like panting as the contractions went on.

"Bella, is there anything that I can do for you. Please it is killing me to see you like this" he said just as the contraction subsided.

I was lying on the bed, covered in sweat. I turned my so that I was looking at him.

"You. Like you haven't done enough!" I said bluntly.

"Bella will you please let me help you." he pleaded with me.

"Fine, you can go get me some water if you want." I said, leaning my head back against the pillow.

He got up and left the room.

"How you doing Bella?" Rose asked me from Emmett's lap.

" I'm fine. I know this is going to go on for a while, so I have to get use to it." I said

"How long were you in labour with Naomi for?" she asked.

"It was about 12 hours from my first contraction to her actually being born. I'm only 4 hours into this 1. there is a long way to go yet."

"12 hours! It seriously takes that long. I thought that it would be over soon." Emmett said, looking a little shocked at the amount of time that it was going to take to have the baby.

"Yes Emmett. So get use to the moody me. Its isn't going to get better for a while." I grumbled. He just laughed and went back to playing with Rosalie's hair.

Edward come back into the room then with a Plastic cup filled with Water.

I had to admit, I was so thirsty. I hadn't drunk anything properly since I was back at the house. Apparently screaming makes you thirsty.

I took the cup off Edward and drained it in seconds.

** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** **** *** *** *** *

Another 5 hours later I was still panting and not a lot closer to having the baby either.

It was Jaspers turn to hold my hand during my contractions. I had to admit he did calm me down a lot, but I know that my moodiness was starting to effect him.

"Bella, can you please try and calm down. You are stressed. This isnt going to be good for the baby if you are this stressed out." Jasper told me as I squeezed him hand for the 6th time in half an hour.

"Jasper, I have been doing this for over 9 hours. If I want to be stressed I will be. Your only jobs are to hold my hand and to calm me down. AND YOUR NOT DOING A VERY GOOD JOB OF IT." I yelled the last part at him.

He didn't say anything back to me, he just allowed me to continue squeezing his hand. After the pain had left again, I felt a huge wave of calmness going through the room.

Jasper rested his head back again the chair that was next to my bed and sighed.

"Thank god!" he said closing his eyes.

"Thanks Jasper. You know I need you here right?" I asked him.

I was still holding his hand, because I knew that my next contraction wasn't going to be far behind. He bent his head down and kissed my hand.

"I'm happy to be here Bella, its just your emotions are all over the place right now. We love you, so we are all happy to do what we can to help" he said to me smiling.

Jasper let go of my hand and moved so that Edward could take his turn holding my hand. Alice was behind my head fluffing my pillow. For the 100th time today.

"Alice, can you stop fluffing the damn pillow. Its fine." I said to her.

"I only want you to be comfy Bella" she said moving away.

Edward and Alice looked at each other for a long moment.

"Alice, she said stop it. She is just going to get wound up if you keep fussing like this." Edward told her.

"I'm fussing her. You have been the one nagging her all day if you can do stuff for her. So don't tell _me _to stop fussing with her." Alice shouted back.

Then they got into a argument about me. I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"That's it. I want both of you out of here!" I shouted over them. The looked at me.

"But Bella, she is the one who started it"

"Why do I have to go, he is the one who is annoying you" They argued both at the same time. I held my hands up to stop them talking.

"I don't care, I'm trying to get a person out of my body here and you are not making it any easier." They turned to argue again, but I spoke before they could say anything.

"Now go!"

Edward help the door open as Alice walked through it.

"See what your moaning did?" she said as she walked out.

"Shut up Alice." Edward went to walk behind her, but he turned around at the last second.

"Bella, Please.." he started to speak.

"Out!" I said pointing to the door. Edward gave up on this and walked out the door following his sister.

Why did this have to be so hard?

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

2 hours later, my contractions were only 1 minute apart now and I was exhausted.

The midwife had come in to see how I was doing.

"You have to do something so that it comes out. Im so tired I don't know how im going to be able to push the baby out if this goes on any longer" I said, panting again just to I could catch my breath.

"Actually, I think you are ready to go into delivery. 10 centimetres . Congratulations." The midwife said as she took note of all my medical information.

Everyone hugged and kissed me and wished me luck. Carlisle even came in to see me before they wheeled me off to Delivery. I wasn't allowed to have as many people in the delivery room with me as I had had in the room I had just come from.

Edward was the only one that came with me. I needed him to be there with me when the baby was born.

They wheeled me into the delivery room on the bed. We had to wait a little while to wait for my contractions to get really close together so that I was able to push the baby out.

When it was at the point that I couldn't catch my breath before the next contraction went through me, the midwife was telling me to push.

I pushed down as hard as I could. Oh my god I forgot how much this hurt. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let Edward touch me again. He would be lucky if I let him hold my hand after this.

With every contraction that I had, I pushed down. I wasn't aware of the people that were around me, I was just concentrating so hard on making the pain go away.

And then the pain went away. I knew what that mean, and I was a little worried. It was very quiet. When Naomi was born she cried right away. This baby was quite. Then the baby cried letting me know that it was Ok. I looked at Edward, he was so happy, I bet Jasper could feel his emotions even though he was so far away from us.

The nurses took the baby away and wrapped it up in Blankets. The nurse gave me my baby that was wrapped in pink Blankets. It took me a while to realise what that meant. I had a baby girl. I looked down at her, she had stopped crying for the moment and was just looking around. She looked me right in the eye and I started to cry. I was so happy.

"Hello beautiful." I whispered to her.

Edward moved over to the other side of the bed so that he could look at her better.

I decide as I wasn't going to let his touch me for the foreseeable future that he could hold his daughter. I picked her up gently in my arms and handed him to her.

He made a cradle with his arms and I placed the bundle of pink Blankets there. He started to rock his body back and forth never taking his eyes off her.

"She is perfect." He said to himself.

He bent over then and kissed me. He lingered there a little longer than he would normally would have, but I didn't care.

"Savour that, because you are not touching me again for the foreseeable future" I told him.

He just looked at me and smiled. I wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

The nurses left the room and left us alone with out daughter.

"We still haven't thought of a name for her." Edward pointed out.

"Yea I know. we will have to do that soon. Let everyone meet her first though. I don't want everyone pressuring me into picking names" I said quietly. I was so tired all I wanted to do was sleep.

The nurses came back in and checked me over and took the baby into the nursery where they to going to make sure she was ok.

I watched as they took my baby away from me. I suddenly felt lost without my baby with me but I knew that she was fine. Plus I needed to get some sleep.

Edward gave me one more kiss before they wheeled me off back into one of the rooms. I fell asleep, not caring if everyone turned up. I had my baby. and the baby had a family who I knew was going to love her. I started to drift to sleep, but then my family came through the door.

**Well what did you think? I have to be honest, cant take full credit for this chapter. Most of what Bella says I have borrowed from "friends" Episodes. Sorry, I just didn't know what to write.**

**Anyway, Bella had a girl! **

**I know lots of people wanted Bella to have a boy, but wouldn't know how to write for a boy. I know I have probably said this before, but I am writing a sequel to this story if you want me to, and I don't know how to write from a teenage boys POV. Sorry! **

**You will find out what the name of the baby is going to be in the next chapter so I hope that keeps you reading.**

**Review the chapter, I really need to know what you think because this chapter was really hard for me to write.**

**Ly**

**XXCullenXX**

**PS: Hoping to get over 200 reviews for this story you so much to all the reiviews that you have given me. love you all so much.**


	16. Names

**Yaaaaaay new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews that i had last time. I hope you didnt mind that Bella had a girl, i just thought it would be easier.  
Any whooo, this chaper was a little difficult for me to write, so i dont know if it was as good as the other that i have writen, but i will let you be the judges of that.  
Well, ill stop talking ! **

I really just wanted to go to sleep, but I knew that my family wasn't going to let me.

Alice was the first one to come in.

"Bella. How you feeling?" she asked as she walked into my room quietly.

"Tired, sore and strangely thin" I commented on my body that no longer had a large bump in the middle of it.

Alice giggles and walked over to me and hugged me.

"So, where is my new niece?" she asked smiling at me.

"They took her to the nursery so that they could check her over. I think she is fine though" I said. Alice was bouncing up and down at this point.

"What's the matter Alice?" I asked. Confused about why she was bouncing.

"I'm just happy. Do you realise how happy Edward is? I haven't seen him this happy since the time that you realised that you loved him. He is going to be like this for a while." She said smiling at me. She had stopped bouncing now.

At that point Everyone else came into the room. Someone must have called Esme, because Naomi was the first person to come running into the room.

"Mommy!" she yelled as she ran over to me and jumped up on the bed.

She hugged me and I held her close. I felt Naomi's hands on my now flattish stomach.

"Mommy, where did the baby go?" she asked moving back to look at me looking confused. I laughed at her.

"The baby came out sweetie. Do you want to meet your little sister?" I asked. She just gave me a huge smile and started bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Naomi, don't do that, mommy is going to get sick" I told her as I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her from moving.

"So Bells, when do we get to meet out new niece?" Emmett asked from the doorway.

"When the nurse brings her back. She shouldn't be too long" I told him still hugging Naomi.

Naomi got up off the bed and went to sit on Emmett's lap. I was surprised at how close she had gotten to her uncle. I could tell that Emmett enjoyed it though. He needed someone who he could go attack grizzles with.

Edward came through the door then. He ignored everyone's congratulations and came over and kissed me. It wasn't a soft like the one he had given me after the baby was born, this one was passionate and filled with love.

He pulled back all to soon, but I had forgotten that his family was in the room with us.

He sat on the chair next to my bed and held my hand.

"We still have to think of a name for her." he whispered, hoping that his family wouldn't hear, but they did.

"Rebecca is such a nice name"

"I like Amelia"

"Lily is a really beautiful name."

"I think Lucy is good name"

"Megan is a sweet name."

Everyone had given there opinions on names at the same time, so it was all very confusing for me. I just sat there and waited for them all to finish talking. When they didn't, I interrupted them.

"Excuse me! My baby, My name so shhhh!" I told them and to my utter surprise, they did.

"I do actually have a idea about what I want to name _my _baby." I told them all.

"Go on then Bells, what name do you have in mind?" Emmett asked, cuddling Naomi who was sitting in his lap.

"Well I was thinking about Elizabeth. I know it was Edward's mothers name and I know hoe much it would mean to him. Plus, I really like the shortened name Lizzie." I said smiling and shrugging my shoulder at the last part.

"You would really give our daughter my mother's name?" Edward asked me, still sitting next to me, holding my hand.

"Yes, I've always liked the name anyway, but knowing how much it means to you, only makes me want to name her Elizabeth even more." I told him. He picked my hand up and brought it to his lips and kissed my hand.

"I was thinking about what we could give her as a middle name, and I was thinking about putting Renee and Esme together. How about Renesmee?" I asked. They all just looked at me and didn't say a word. Ok this was strange, normally I couldn't shut them up.

"Ok, now you can give your opinions" I said, gesturing with my hands for them to speak.

"Bella , that is such a good idea, I love the name as well." Alice chirped up, clapping her hands and jumping up and down slightly.

I looked over at Emse, who was smiling widely. I hoped that she liked that I was using her name as a middle name for the baby.

Renee was my mother and I loved her so much, but she is more like my best friend than my mother, but Emse was very motherly and caring. She was like a second mother to me and I lover her for it.

The door to my room then opened and my nurse walked in with my baby. everyone went quiet when she walked in. As soon as I saw my baby I had a sudden urge to hold her. I needed to have my baby close to me.

The nurse walked over to me and gave me the baby. she told me that she would be back in a little while just to see how were getting along.

I sat up in the bed and got comfortable and looked at my little girl. I could feel that everyone in the room was moving closer to me to have a closer look at her. Naomi came back onto the bed and sat next to me.

"Do you want to hole her?" I asked her. She nodded enthusiastically.

I moved my arms so that the baby moved gently from me to Naomi.

Naomi was only small, so when I gave her the baby she found it a little difficult to hold her properly, so I moved my arms around Naomi's shoulder so that I was able to support the babies head.

After about 5 minutes Naomi gave the baby back to me and just looked at the baby.

"Anyone else want to hold?" I asked. Stupid question I know!

Emmett, surprisingly was the first person to hold out his arms to hold the baby.

I gave him the baby and prayed that he was going to be carful with her.

Surprisingly he was so gentle. The baby looked even smaller than she actually was when Emmett was holding her. he rocked back and forth slowly never taking his eyes off her.

I was so taken by the gentle side of Emmett, that I didn't notice that Alice was getting frustrated that Emmett was hogging the baby. she had started to squeak and shaking.

"Emmett, I want to hold her!" Alice shouted impatiently.

Emmett moved and gave the baby to Alice. Just like the baby had looked small when Emmett held her, she looked a lot bigger when Alice had her.

"I cant believe how cute she is. I have so many ideas about what clothes I can buy her" she said.

"Alice, you have bought to much stuff already." I said, but she cut me off before I could finish.

"Yes Bella, but that was all for her room. You are going to need toys and stuff soon and I am al to willing to buy those for her. Please let me have my fun" she said still holding the baby.

Everyone had their chance to hold Elizabeth. Rosalie in particular was ecstatic when she got to hold her. I knew how much rose had wanted to have children before she was turned into a vampire. Rose had spend a lot of time with Naomi yes, but Naomi was 6. She wasn't a baby. Rose had never experienced baby years where they depend on you for everything. I knew that this baby was probably going to be the most spoilt baby on the planet, but I didn't care. As long as she was happy.

Carlisle came into the room just as Esme was about to hand me back Elizabeth. Esme handed the baby to Carlisle and he looked at her in exactly the same way that everyone else had that day. They were all so happy. I had never seen any of them like this. I started to cry. Again. Damn Hormones.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Edward asked, drawing circles on my hand using his fingers.

"Nothing, im just so happy. I have my baby and you all love her so much" I cried. Edward hugged me and I continued to cry into his shirt.

Carlisle gave me Elizabeth again, gave Esme a kiss and left the room again. I wasn't sure if Elizabeth had been awake while she was being passed around the room, but while I was holding her, she yawned and fell asleep in my arms.

Everyone started to leave the room slowly.

Esme left first followed by Rose and Alice. Jasper and Emmett followed the girls out soon after.

"Sweetheart, I will be right back, I need to talk to my brothers about something." Edward said, kissing me on me on the head before leaving the room.

I was to happy and falling in love with my daughter to be confused about what Edward was up to.

Edwards POV

I watched as Everyone started to leave the room. Everyone's thoughts were full of happiness and love for the newest member of the family.

Emmett and Jasper were thinking of things that they could get their niece interested in. Jasper was thinking about teaching Elizabeth to play the guitar when she was older, like he had been doing with Naomi. She was getting really good at that. But then again, she was good at anything musical. Her Piano playing was brilliant which I was proud of as I had been teaching her.

Emmett was thinking of games that he could play with her. Obviously when she was older. I don't think wrestling with a newborn baby was such a good idea.

All their thoughts were linked to what they could do when Elizabeth was older, their thoughts about what they could do with her at this age were just to spoil her. We had never had a baby in the house before so she was entitled to being spoiled by her aunts and Uncles.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme's thoughts were along the same line as Jasper's and Emmett's. All they wanted to do was buy her stuff and spend time with her. This child was going to be so loved by everyone.

Soon everyone started to leave the room, leaving my and Bella alone with out daughter. Words couldn't describe how I am feeling now. I am with the most beautiful women in the world and I have two gorgeous little girls. I put my hand in my pocket and put my hand around the little box that was in there. I needed to talk to my brothers before they decided to go anywhere.

"Sweetheart, I will be right back, I need to talk to my brothers about something." I told Bella. I kissed her on the head before heading out the door.

Emmett and Jasper were halfway down the corridor when I left the room.

"Guys, come here a second." I called quietly knowing that they would be able to hear me.

The both turned around and walked back towards me.

"What's up daddy." Emmett laughed as he came closer to me.

"I need to ask you something, but you cant say anything to Bella. She is going to be involved in this too" I told them. They both looked at me confused by what I was saying.

I took a deep breath and carried on talking.

"I've decided to ask Bella to marry me." I told them. They both smiled widely.

"Congratulations dude. So when are you going to pop the question?" Emmett asked me hitting me on the arm playfully.

"I don't know. Not right this minute. I have to think of the perfect way to propose to her. so I'm going to need a few weeks to sort it out. And I also want to make sure that Alice doesn't find out yet because if she does she…" before I could finish my sentence I heard Alice scream from the other end of the corridor.

"Oh my god! Edward, you have to ask her soon. Im going to explode other wise!" she shouted at me.

"Alice, you cant say anything to her. it has to be a surprise. Please, you are my sister and I love you, but don't say anything. And if you even drop hits about it, I will gladly rip you apart and spread you around the country." I told her. She knew that I would never hurt her, and I knew it. But that didn't stop jasper from growling a little when I said I was going to rip his wife into pieces.

"Fine have it your way. But I have to be allowed to plan the wedding." She told me.

I knew that was a small price to pay to keep Alice's moth shut about this.

"Fine. Do what you want, but Bella cant know!" I told her sternly.

Alice started to clap her hands and jump up and down.

"Thank you Edward." she said as she jumped up and hugged me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

I put Alice down and walked back into the room where Bella was.

"Hey, did you catch up with them?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Elizabeth.

"Of course I did" I smiled at her.

I looked down at Elizabeth, who was sleeping in Bella's arms now. I couldn't wait to get them both home so that we could be a family together.

**Awwwwww,Baby. Im looking forward to writing the next few chapter, we are going to see how the cullens cope with a newborn baby in the house. it should be fun.  
What did you think about the name Elizabeth? I had to get Renesmee in there somewhere as well. tell me what you thought about that.**

**Basically, just tell me what you thought.  
You know what to do.  
Reviews prove that you love me and my story, so show me the love people.**

**LY  
XXCullenXX **


	17. Coming home

**New chapter. yaaaaay. This chapter is just on bringing the baby home, it was a little dificult as again i have never had to being a newborn baby home. but i think i got everything.  
Thank you so much for all the reviews that you have given me.  
I dont give call outs very often, but i would like to say thanks to  
bellaedwardfan78  
TWIMOM  
holnico.  
Because they have reviewed me nearly every single chapter that i have writen and they have given me loads of great ideas' to put in my story. LY.  
Anyway, gona let you read the story now, enjoy! **

**Bella's POV**

I didn't have to stay in hospital long, only over night just so that the nurses could keep a note on my medical information. They brought a small cot for Elizabeth to sleep in. she looked so perfect when she slept. I knew that she wouldn't be asleep for very long, if she was going to be anything like Naomi was, she was only going to sleep about 5 hours a night. Great!

I looked at her closely, and I was surprised at how much she looked like her sister. They were almost identical. Of course she looked more like Edward than me. I was there in her hair colour though, just like I was in Naomi, but the rest was all Edward.

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 10.30 at night, I decided that I should go to sleep whilst I could. Carlisle had said that I would be able to take Elizabeth home tomorrow. I was happy that I didn't have to stay in hospital any longer that necessary and I was eager to see how my family would cope with a newborn baby in the house. I mean I knew that didn't have to sleep and staying up at night wasn't going to be a problem, but I just wanted to see how they were around her. None of them, apart from Esme had ever been around young children before. This should be interesting.

I pulled myself away from gazing at my daughter, and laid back on the pillow and went to sleep.

** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** *** **** *** *** **** ** *** *** * *** ** ** *** ** *** **

The next morning was pretty hectic. Edward had to fit a baby seat into the Volvo, while Alice had gone mad with baby clothes and was deciding on what Elizabeth was going to wear home. Emmett and Jasper were at the house getting everything ready for when we came home. So that meant that they had to sterilise everything that the baby was going to need like Bottles and dummies.

I had left the room to get changed while Alice was deciding on a outfit. When I got back I wanted to see what Alice had put my baby in. it wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been.

Alice had opted for a simple pink baby grow and a small pick hat.

"I didn't think you would want anything to…me on her, so I just thought id put her in plain pink." She told me. I had to agree with her on that.

"And you, are going to be the prettiest baby in the world with aunty Alice dressing you." she said now turning her attention to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was lying on the bed looking up at Alice looking a bit stunned at the new world around her.

I had my back turned to the door and didn't realise that Edward had come back, until I felt his arms wind around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"You ready to go home?" he asked, looking over at Alice who was still fussing with the baby.

I nodded my head. Edward bent his head forward and kissed me on the lips.

I went over to Alice and picked Elizabeth up off the bed and put her in a baby carrier to take her to the car. I put her in the carrier and did up all the buckles around her so that she was safe. For a newborn baby she was very alert, she was looking around at everything. I could see that she focused on peoples faces more than anything else.

I picked up the carrier and carried it to the car. Edward fastened the carried to the back seat of the car whilst I got in the other side so that I could sit next to her.

I put my finger into her hand and she grasped it automatically. She looked at her hand where my finger was, I moved my finger up and down. Because she was so small, that small movement made her whole arm move. I started to cry, because I loved her so much. Edward looked back at me in the read view mirror.

"Bella, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing, im fine. I just cant believe how much I love her." I said through my tears. The feeling of love that I felt for this little girl was unbelievable, I bet if Jasper was here he would be having a field day with all the emotions that I was throwing out.

Edward smiled at me from the front of the car and continued to drive home.

By the time that we got the house, Elizabeth was fast asleep. Great, first night I bring her home and I'm going to be up all night with her.

Edward pulled the car to the front the of the house and got out. I undid all the buckles that were holding the car seat to the car and picked the seat up and took it out of the car.

I walked into the house with a sleeping Elizabeth in her seat and was greeted by my all to eager brother to see his niece.

"WHERE'S MY BABY NEICE!" Emmett's voice boomed through the house when I walked in.

I saw Elizabeth jump in her seat and she started to cry. And it wasn't just a cry that babies cry for on a everyday basis, she was scared. There were tears in her eyes as she screamed at a very high pitch.

I put her down on the floor and took her out of the seat.

"Emmett, will you please not do that. its going to take me forever to get her back down if she is scared." I said as I picked Elizabeth up and started to rock her. she was still crying. I felt a sudden wave of calm come over the room and Elizabeth started to settle down. I looked at Jasper who smiled at me.

"Am I doing my job better now?" he asked sarcastically. I remember shouting at him that he wasn't doing a very good job of calming me when I was in labour.

"Yes, you are doing a good job now" I answered him, smiling back. I looked back and Elizabeth, she was falling asleep again.

I watched her as she fell asleep again.

"I'm going to go put her up stairs. Ill be right back" I told everyone as I walked up stairs.

I didn't want to put her in her cot right away, so I went into mine and Edwards room and put her on my bed. I put a pillow and each side of her just in case she rolled over and fell off the bed.

I left the room and went back down stairs.

"Hey Em. Did you sterilise the dummies?" I asked when I walked into the living room.

"Yea, they are in the kitchen." He said.

I went into the kitchen and picked one up. Alice had gone a but mad with the baby shopping and she had bought about 30 different dummies. She wasn't going to need all of them in her life.

I went back upstairs again.

When I got upstairs, Naomi was lying on the bed looking at her sister.

"Naomi, don't wake the baby." I said as I walked over to the bed.

"Im being quiet mommy. I just want to look at her." she said. Naomi was playing with Elizabeth's hand. She watched it close around her finger and smiled.

I walked over to the bed and put the dummy in Elizabeth's mouth.

"Come on Naomi, come help me down stairs?" I said. I picked Naomi up off the bed and walked downstairs.

I had so many things to do before Elizabeth would wake up. I needed to make a bottle for when she woke up, I needed to get some nappies out, put bottles in the fridge for tonight.

I walked downstairs and put Naomi down in the living room, where she went over and sat on Emmett's lap. I went into the kitchen and started to make up bottles filled with baby milk.

Everyone in the house kept their distance from me while I was making up the babies milk. They hated the small of normal milk and baby milk smelt bad to me, so I had no idea what it smelt like to them.

I made up 4 bottles and milk and put them in the fridge, this saved me making up new feeds through out the day.

It took me about half a hour to make up all the bottles and put them in the fridge, I then walked back into the living room to see everyone doing their own thing.

Edward was on his piano with Naomi on her lap showing her how to play the lullaby that he wrote for her. it was so sweet and calming. She was getting really good at playing her lullaby.

Emmett was sitting on the sofa watching TV while Rose was sitting next to his feet reading a magazine.

I couldn't see Alice and jasper anywhere, they must have gone hunting or something.

I walked over and sat next to Emmett to watch TV. He was watching a game that looked like football, but the players weren't wearing big helmets and padding.

"What are you watching Em?" I asked him.

"Rugby. It's a big game aswell. Wales VS England. I'm not sure what the point of the game is, but it is quite violent. 2 player have gone off with broken ankles already and it isn't even half time yet." He said smiling and still watching the TV.

I watch the players on the screen. I had to admit, some of the players on the field were extremely hot! Wow!

I was lost in my own world when jasper and Alice came in.

"Whoa Bells, where is all this lust coming from. Edward is way over there!" Jasper said as he walked into the house.

"Rugby players" is all I said to him back.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Alice asked as she walked over to the sofa and stood behind me. I just pointed at the Tv.

"I see. Wow! I like this game" Alice said as she jumped over the sofa and sat next to me.

We sat there and watched the men on the screen run around in shorts and tight tee shirts.

We watched the game until it finished. When the ref blew the whistle to end the game the score was 21-16 to Wales.

Me and Alice were still watching the TV even after the players had left the pitch.

"Well that was interesting." Alice said when Emmett decided to knock off the TV.

"Yea. Im starting a to do list and top of the list at the moment is to see a Rugby match" I told her while laughing a little.

"I agree. But it should be a girls only trip. I think it is only fair if men are allowed to look at other women, then we should be allowed watch other men" she said while winking at me.

Jasper cleared his throat from the other side of the room.

"Excuse me. Husband in the room." He said raising his hand.

"And father of your children." Edward said from the piano.

I poked my tongue out at him.

I got up from the sofa and went to walk into the kitchen, when I heard Elizabeth crying up stairs. I turned around and went to walk up the stairs.

I went into my room and Elizabeth was still lying in between the pillows that I had put her in earlier.

"Hello my beautiful girl." I said as I picked her up. She was still crying, she must have been hungry, she hadn't been fed since we came back from the hospital.

I picked her up and carried her down stairs.

"What's all the noise about?" Emmett asked from the sofa.

"She is hungry." I said as I walked into the living room.

Edward came up to me and took Elizabeth off me so that I could go into the kitchen and make up her bottle. I pulled one of the bottles out of the fridge and boiled the kettle so that I could warm the milk up.

"Bella, where is this child's dinner. She is screaming out here." Emmett said from the living room.

"Do you want to make up her milk?" I asked from the kitchen, knowing that he would never come anywhere near milk.

"On second thought, I think ill endure the screaming." He answered.

I smiled to myself as I continued to warm up the babies milk.

When it was done, I checked the milk on my wrist to make sure that it wasn't too hot. It was fine.

I walked back into the living room and sat on the sofa and put the bottle down on the table and took Elizabeth off Edward.

"Right miss, lets see how hungry you are." I said to her as I picked up the bottle and gave it to her. As soon as I out the bottle in her mouth she stopped crying.

She was very hungry, she finished her milk in about 5 minutes and she had drank every drop.

After she had finished her bottle, I put her over my shoulder and tapped her back to wind her. Once I had done that, I cradled her in my arms and rocked her.

"Alice, can you go get me her bouncer from her room?" I asked. I knew she was going to go back to sleep so I thought she would be comfier if she was lying down instead of being in my arms.

Alice reappeared from upstairs with a bouncer in her hand. She set it down next to my feet and I laid Elizabeth in it and did up the buckles. Once she was in, I could see that her eyes were starting to close again.

I picked up a magazine and started to look through it. I put my toe lightly on the back of the bouncer and started to tap my foot lightly so that I was rocking Elizabeth.

It didn't take her too long until she had fallen asleep again.

"So is this all she does." Rose asked from the other end of the sofa.

"Yea basically. Until she is older this is all that she is going to do. You are so lucky that you cant sleep, I' going to be up all night with her." I said and went back to reading my magazine.

I looked down at Elizabeth, she looked so sweet when she was asleep.

"Im going to have to take her to see Renee soon." I said, not to anyone in particular.

"Oh I forgot to show you." Alice said as she got up and walked out of the room. I had no idea what she was on about now.

When Alice came back into the room, she was pushing a big black pram. I stood up and went over to look at the pram. It was gorgeous. The out side of the pram was black with a hood going over the top. Inside the pram there was a white silk lining that went all around the inside of the pram. As I looked closer at the silk that lined the pram, I noticed that there were little ovals sewn onto the fabric. I looked closer at the little shapes on the inside of the pram.

Inside the little black ovals was the Cullen's crest all over the inside of the pram. I stepped back and looked at Alice.

"Carlisle and Esme bought this didn't they?" I asked Alice.

"Yea, they thought it was only fair since they bought ear rings for Naomi, that they bought the baby something." She said.

I was going to say that I didn't want them spending a lot of money, but I had learned that being part of this family, you need to learn that money isn't a option when it comes to buying stuff.

I folded the pram up and put it under the stairs. I sighed and went back over to the sofa to sit with my baby.

**Sooo, what did you think.  
Right, i have been a busy girl and i have been composing lullabys. Well when i say composing i mean making a song up on teh spot while filming with a camera. The link to my YouTube account is on my profile. go on there and you will be able to listen to Naomi's Lullaby. I will be uploading Elizabeths lullaby, but i just want to see what you think about the first one. So when you review, make sure you listen and tell me what you think.  
Anyway, next chapter i will get Emmett and Jasper on baby duty. Changing Nappies. oh im evil lol.  
Anyway, you know what to do. Reviews are love.  
LY  
XXCullenXX**

**xx **


	18. weekend away needed!

I know that i promised that Emmett and Jasper would be changing nappies in this chapter, but i needed to come up with a reason why they would have to change Elizabeths nappies. This is just sort of a link chapter, so that te next one will make a bit more sense.

Thanks for all your reviews last time.  
Anyway enjoy!

BTW: I dont own ay of the Twilight characters, if i did Jackson Rathbone would be my personal slave and finishing off my college work for me :P

Elizabeth was now 4 and a half months old, she had grown up so much in the last few months. She was starting to recognise the members of her family.

Next to me and Edward, she had really developed a strong bond with Alice and Jasper. She loved everyone in the house, but Alice and Jasper just made he happy. Alice was always there to dress her in nice clothes, and I had to admit, she loved it. I was starting to question weather she was my daughter. And Jasper was always there for her when she was upset and was able to calm her down and make her happy. I don't know if it was because of his powers, but she was always happy when she was around him.

I had gone back to work about a month ago and that gave Edward and the rest of the family to spend time with Elizabeth.

I had just finished a night shift at the hospital and was on my way home. I was so tired. I had been in work for 11 hours and I needed to go to bed.

When I got home, I could hear Elizabeth crying upstairs, Naomi was shouting, Edward was telling Naomi to get dressed for school. Do I really want to get out of the car?

Before I could drive away again, Jasper came out of the house and walked towards the car. He opened the door to the car and got me out.

"Bella, you need to come in the house now. It is havoc in there." He said.

"Why, what's going on?" I asked.

"Naomi is refusing to get dressed for school, Alice is burning Naomi's breakfast. Emmett is trying to change Lizzie's Nappy and its not going well." He said as he took my arm and walked me to the house.

"Jasper, all I want to do it go to sleep. Cant I go to work fro 1 night and leave my children with you without them playing holy hell?" I asked, it was a rhetorical question. Every time I went to work in the night, I always came home to destruction.

I walked into the house, and the sounds that I heard when I parked the car, were just amplified when I walked through the door.

Naomi was screaming at Edward, while Elizabeth was screaming at Emmett.

I put my bag down in the living room and walked upstairs to Naomi's room.

"I don't want to go to school. All the teacher does is shout at me!" Naomi yelled.

"Naomi, you need to put your shoes on otherwise you are going to be late for school." Edward said calmly, trying to stop Naomi from shouting.

In stead of talking back to Edward Naomi just screamed.

"Naomi swan, you put you shoes on now!" I said sternly as I walked into the room.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Naomi yelled back at me.

I was in no mood to take this attitude from her. Naomi was standing on her bed shouting down at me and Edward.

I grabbed Naomi's wrist and pulled her down off the bed and walked her over to the corner of the room and made her sit down. She was crying at this point, not yelling.

"You sit there until you decide to let that attitude go!" I told her, as I walked out of the room. I told Edward to follow me.

"Are you sure that is the best thing to do?" Edward asked me as I closed the door behind me.

"It is the only way that she is going to learn that she cant behave like that. We are her parents and she has to listen to us. Now im going to go and save our baby from Emmett." I said as I walked into Elizabeth's room.

Emmett was standing by the changing table holding the nappy in his hand, while Elizabeth was lying with no nappy on crying due to the fact that she had powder all over her face.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked, pushing past him, grabbing a baby wipe and wiping Elizabeth's face.

"I'm trying to change her nappy, but she isn't co-operating." He said, as I took the nappy out of his hands.

"That's because you blinded her with powder, of course she isn't co-operating" I shouted at him, as I put the nappy underneath Elizabeth and did the nappy up.

As soon as the nappy was on, she stopped crying.

"See Emmett, it isn't hard." I said as I picked her up and handed her back to Emmett.

I walked out of the room to go and see if Naomi was willing to put her shoes on now.

When I walked into her room she was still sitting in the corner, breathing heavily because she had been crying so much.

I went down to her level and looked her in the eyes.

"Naomi, I don't like to shout at you like that, but you cant shout at mommy and daddy like that. Now are you going to put your shoes on?" I asked calmly.

She nodded her head.

"Come here" I opened my arms and I gave me a hug. I kissed her on the head. I then let her go and put her shoes on.

"Right, go say sorry to daddy, then go have some breakfast before you go to school." I told her, as I took her hand as we walked out of the bedroom.

Edward was standing outside Naomi's bedroom. As soon as Naomi saw him, she jumped up onto him and hugged tightly.

"Im sorry daddy." She said into his neck.

Edward kissed her head.

"Its ok Naomi. Now go downstairs and have breakfast" Edward put her down and she ran downstairs.

Edward then turned to me and wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me.

"How was your night?" he asked me.

I leant my head onto his chest.

"Long and busy. All I want to do is go to bed and sleep. I'm so tired." I said closing my eyes next to his chest.

"Well, you go to bed and ill take Naomi to school and ill see you when you get up" He moved me from his chest and kissed me again.

He walked downstairs to see Naomi in the kitchen.

I walked down to my room, closed the curtains and changed to go to bed.

I closed the bedroom door and got into bed and went to sleep.

** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

I few hours later, I woke up. I wasn't going into work tonight so I had to get up other wise I was going to be up all night.

I got up and went to the bathroom and had a shower.

The hot water felt amazing and made all the stress that I was feeling this morning go away. I washed my hair and got out of the shower.

I went and grabbed a towel from the towel rack on the wall. I wrapped the towel around me and walked back into my bedroom.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a top out of the wardrobe, putting them on before going downstairs.

When I got downstairs, Jasper was the only one in the living room.

When I got into the living room, I found Jasper lying on his back on the floor, holding Elizabeth in his hands and pushing her up into the air and catching her again.

I leaned against the door frame and watched as Jasper threw my baby in the air.

"Up and down" Jasper cooed at the baby as he dropped her and caught her again.

Elizabeth was laughing and smiling at Jasper the whole time.

"Having fun?" I asked from the door.

Jasper looked over at me and smiled as he caught Elizabeth.

"Hey Bella, you're up." He said as he got up off the floor, putting Elizabeth on his hip as he walked towards me.

Once Elizabeth saw me she reached out for me and I held my arms out so that I could hold her.

"How was your morning?" I asked Jasper.

He was sitting on the sofa now.

"It was good, we did have a small issue with the nappies though. Emmett still hasn't grasped how to do them yet." Jasper said while reading a book.

"I don't understand how he cant do them, it isn't rocket science. You take on off and put a clean one on." I said going over to the sofa and sat next to jasper.

"By the way, where is every body?" I asked, looking around the very quiet house.

"Edward has taken the dog for a walk, Emmett has gone hunting, Carlisle and Esme are in work and Alice and rose have gone shopping. And I have been left here to amuse this little thing" he said as he tickled one of Elizabeth's feet. She giggled and kicked her legs.

The phone rang and I gave Elizabeth to Jasper, who started to throw her in the air again as I went over to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answered

"Bella, its Hannah. You ok?"

Hannah was one of the nurses that I worked with at the hospital.

"Hey Han. Yea im ok. What's up?"

"Well, you know that I got engaged right. So, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my hen weekend?"

"Oh I would love to. When is it?"

"Tomorrow. We're driving up to LA and going to have a fun, drunken weekend."

"Oh I need a drunken weekend. Yea, I'm in. What time you going tomorrow?"

"We are going about 10. We're all meeting in town and then driving down"

"Great, well text me later, telling me where you're meeting every one. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Bells."

And with that Hannah hung up the phone.

I walked back into the living room and sat next to Jasper again.

"Hen weekend huh? Good luck with telling Edward that" Jasper said bouncing Lizzie on his knee.

"Hey, I think I deserve a weekend away. A hen weekend is exactly what I need." I said.

"Yes I agree with you. you deserve a weekend away. But Edward may not see it that way." Jasper said.

"Anyway, I may not go on a hen weekend again. I need to make the most of it"

Jasper looked at me as if he knew something that I didn't.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked a little confused.

"No reason. Whoa, dirty nappy. All you Bella. He handed me Elizabeth and left the room.

"You do realise that you are going to have to change her nappy when I'm away." I shouted after him.

He appeared around the doorway.

"Oh no, that's what the girls are here for." He said, winking at me.

I picked Elizabeth up and turned her to face me.

"If Uncle jasper thinks that Aunty Alice and Rose are going to take care of you this weekend, well he is wrong." I told her.

She just looked at me and laughed and clapped her hands.

I picked her up and carried her upstairs to change her nappy.

Edward's POV

I had to get out of the house for a few hours. Elizabeth was sleeping, Naomi was in school and Bella was in work. I forgot how boring it was to be in the house when there was no one there. So I decided to take the dog for a walk while everyone else went and did their own things.

I was currently in the local park with Sammy. Thankfully, today was pretty over cast so I wasn't as risk of my skin sparkling in the sun. I was playing fetch with him, I never quite understood why dogs enjoyed chasing a stick, bringing it back and then have it thrown again so they can chase it.

I had been throwing this stick now for about half a hour and the dog wasn't getting bored, but I was.

I looked at my watch on my wrist it was nearly 3 o'clock and I needed to go get Naomi from school because I didn't know if Bella would be up yet.

"Sammy come on." I yelled and the dog came running back to me. I put him back on his leach and walked him back to the car.

Emmett had gone hunting, so that left his Jeep available for me to use. I knew that he would kill me if he knew that the dog had been in the back of his car. Oh well.

I opened the boot of the car and put the dog in. I went to the drivers side and drove to Naomi's school.

When I got to the school, it was nearly time for Naomi's class to come out. I got out of the car and went to wait for her to come out of school.

I watched as all the other children came out of school and went to their parents. I could see Naomi through the window. Why was she being kept behind.

Finally when all the children had gone the teacher came to the door to make sure that all the parents had gone.

"Mr Cullen, can I have a word with you for a moment?" the teacher asked me.

I walked into the nursery and looked at Naomi, who put her head in her hands. I knew she had done something wrong, I just didn't know what.

The teacher led me into a side room in the nursery where all the files were.

She gestured for me to sit down.

"Mr Cullen. Me and my staff are beginning to get a little concerned with Naomi's behaviour. For the last few weeks, she has become aggressive towards other children. We haven't had another biting incident, but she has been lashing out and hitting other children quite hard. Can I ask, has anything changed recently in your home?" the teacher asked.

"Well, we had recently had a new baby but that is the only big change at home" I told her honestly.

"Well that could be the problem. A new sibling is difficult for a single child to accept, because the baby required more attention from their parents. You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but is she closer to her mother or to you?" she asked.

"Probably Bella, because me and my family have only been in her life for the past year." I told her.

Was Naomi behaving like she had been for attention?

"Well thank you for speaking with me Mr Cullen. Now I have some idea about why Naomi is acting so out of character, I wont take this any further. But if this behaviour get's any worse I'm afraid I'm going to have to speak to the head teacher about this"

I said thank you to the teacher and got Naomi and went into the car.

I put Naomi into her car seat that was in the back of Emmett's car and started to drive home.

"Naomi, you cant keep behaving like this. You know you are a lot stronger than the other children in your class and yet, you still hit them hard enough to leave marks." I said to her, looking at her through the read view mirror.

She didn't say anything to me, she just sat there in silence.

I didn't say anymore because I didn't want to shout at her.

"Are you going to tell mommy?" She asked from the back of the car.

"I have to Naomi. That is the second time in a few months that your teacher has told us about your behaviour. This weekend, you are to stay in the house where I can keep a eye on you." I told her.

She just looked away and rolled her eyes, I think she hoped that I didn't catch it, but I did.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me. Wait till you get home, you are going to get it a while lot worse off your mother." I told her not meeting her eye this time.

We got home about 5 minutes after she had rolled her eyes at me.

I got her out of her car seat and put her on the ground as she walked into the house. I opened the boot of the car and let the dog out. I had forgotten he was there actually.

I walked into the house with the dog walking behind me.

I watched as Naomi stormed upstairs not even looking at Bella in the living room.

"What's the matter with her?" Bella asked from the sofa.

"She has been hitting other children in school and I have been talking to her in the car" I said as I sat next to Bella on the sofa. Sammy came over and put his head on Bella's leg so that she could stroke it.

"She's been doing what!" Bella said angrily.

"Bella, don't get angry. I think I know why she is doing it." I gestured over to Elizabeth who was sleeping in Jaspers arms while he read a book.

"Elizabeth. What has she got to do with… Oh I see. She is doing it for attention." Bella caught on fast.

"Most likely, but I don't understand why. She knows that we have to spend a lot of time with Elizabeth. We spend a lot of time with her too, which is why I don't understand it" I ran my fingers through my hair as I spoke to her.

"We're going to have to speak to her about this, but we cant do it this weekend." She said as she stood up.

"Why cant we talk to her this weekend?" I asked as I watched Bella get up.

"Im going away this weekend, so that means you are going to have to look after the girls." She said as she wrapped around my neck from behind me.

"Where are you going?"

"LA, hen weekend." She kissed my cheek.

"So, you are going to leave me look after the girls while you go to LA drinking." I said.

"Yea basically. You wont be on your own though. You will have Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle helping you." she let go of my neck and walked towards the stairs.

"What about Alice, Rose and Esme?"

"The girls are not allowed to help you. I want to see how you cope with the baby with out the girls to do all the nasty stuff. Now I'm going to go upstairs and pack." She said as she walked up the stairs.

"Is she seriously going away for the weekend?" I asked Jasper.

"Yeah. And she isn't lying about the girls not doing anything." Jasper said.

I wasn't going to stop Bella from going out and having a god time, but we need to talk to Naomi about her behaviour. I was sticking by what I said in the car, she wasn't going to go out of my sight.

**I know, it doesnt make much sense, but i needed a good reason to get Bella out of the house for a while weekend.**

**I have finished the next chapter and i PROMISE that Jasper and Emmett will be doing baby stuff next time. :D  
Im going to go back to writing chapter 20 now. ive been going on a bit of a rant the last few chapters, kinda lost the plot of the story, but dont worry, it will be back at the end of chapter 19.  
Reviews are love! Go on, click that little botton and show me how much you love me!**

**XXCullenXX**

**xxx **


	19. Baby sitting! how fun!

**New chapter. yaaaay. make the most of this because i dont know when i will be updating next.  
I hope this is as good as everyone anticipated. i thought it was rather funny when i imagined it in my head :P.  
I'll spot taking now and let you get on to reaidng the chapter.**

Emmett's POV

Bella had just left the house to go away for the weekend, so that meant that the men were now in charge of looking after the girls.

Bella had insisted that Rose, Alice and Esme not do anything this weekend. Apparently, we cant look after a 5 month old and a 6 year old without the help of the women.

I could look after the baby on my own, it was no big deal. She cried, you fed her, played with her or change her. It wasn't hard.

At the moment Elizabeth was sleeping in her bouncer next to the sofa and Naomi was sitting in the living room watching me and Jasper play on the play Wii.

"Jasper will you grow up! Just because im beating you doesn't mean you can act like a child." I said as I beat Jasper in Mario cart.

Jasper threw a pillow at my head, but I caught it inches before it hit me.

"You're so childish." I said quietly.

Jasper let out a low growl towards me.

Elizabeth started to wake up in her bouncer and she started to cry.

I picked her up out of her bouncer.

"What's the matter?" I asked her as I picked her up and stood up.

"Jasper, when was he last time Bella Fed her?"

"I'm not sure. Must have been about 7 this morning when she woke up." Jasper said, switching off the TV.

"She is probably hungry. Ill go get her bottle." I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Bella had made up bottles of milk, so that it would be easier to give Elizabeth her food.

I will never understand how babies can drink this stuff, it smelt worse than normal milk and that was saying something.

I boiled the kettle and warmed the bottle up with the hot water.

Elizabeth was still crying so I took her back into the living room and gave her to Jasper.

"Hold her while I do the bottle" I said. I gave him the baby and went back into the kitchen.

As I was waiting for the bottle to warm up, I heard Alice and Rose come back into the house. Alice stayed in the living room with Jasper and Rose came into the kitchen.

"Haha, you have to do her milk." Rose sang as she walked past me.

Once the milk was warm, I took it out of the water and held it at arms length because it smelt really bad.

"Are you sure that Bella said that you couldn't do anything that concerned the baby?" I asked cringing away from the bottle in my hand.

"Yeah, you boys are in charge of her for the whole weekend." She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck." She said as she walked out of the kitchen.

I followed her into the living room. Jasper gave me the baby and I gave her, her bottle.

I watched her as she drained the bottle of the disgusting white liquid.

She finished her bottle and I put it on the table.

Alice started to giggle next to me.

"Whats the matter with you, pixie?" I asked, looking at my sister.

"You're not going to like it." She answered back and looked at Elizabeth.

Why wasn't Edward here, he would know what was going through Alice's head.

Then Elizabeth did something that I wasn't expecting. I then understood why Alice had been laughing.

Elizabeth burped and threw up on my shirt.

"Ewwww, that is gross. I love this shirt now it has baby sick on it." I held Elizabeth away from me and watched her as she laughed at me.

I picked her up again and realised that she smelled really bad. She needed to have her nappy changed.

Everyone else must have been able to smell it too, because they all started to move away from the baby.

Before Jasper could get to far away I got up and handed him the baby.

"Love you bro." I told him as I quickly left the room.

"Oh, you love me now!" he shouted back at me.

"Hey, if I have to put up with the stuff that goes in. You have to put up with the stuff that comes out." I said as headed up the stairs to change.

Jaspers POV.

Why did babies have to be so disgusting?.

Emmett was the one who fed her, so why was I the one who had to change her.

I looked over at my wife, who was just sitting there smiling at me. I knew that she found this whole situation rather amusing.

"Sweetheart, aren't you going to do anything with the baby all weekend?" I asked, standing up taking Elizabeth with me, so I could take her upstairs to change her nappy.

"Nope. I have strict orders off Bella to leave you men alone with the baby and Naomi all weekend. You rely on us too much, you have to learn to do stuff on your own." She said as she walked past me and walked into the kitchen.

I was going to argue with her, but Lizzie started to cry so I had to take her upstairs.

When I got into Lizzie's room, I lay her on her changing mat and picked up a new nappy from under the table.

I looked down at her, she was smiling at me and was kicking her legs. I could feel that she was a little frustrated, mainly because I wasn't taking her nappy off quick enough.

I undid the poppers on her baby grow and tucked it underneath her body so that it was out of the way.

I then unfastened the nappy and quickly took it off her, just so the smell would hopefully go away with it. It did a little.

I picked up a wet wipe and wiped her clean. She was laughing at me now.

"You smell sweetheart" I told her and then kissed her nose.

She squealed at me and started to giggle.

I left her on the table so that I could turn around and put the dirty nappy in the bin.

I picked the nappy up off the table and walked over to the other corner of the room where the bin was.

"Alright Lizzie lets get this…" I stopped half way through my sentence.

The table was empty.

The baby had gone.

"Emmett!" I knew that he hadn't been in here, because the bin was right next to the door, and I would have heard him come in.

"What is it Jasper?" he said as he walked into the room.

"Have you taken Elizabeth?" I asked.

"No, I've been in my room since she threw up on me. Why? Where is she?" he asked, getting angry now.

"I don't know. I was changing her I literally walked from here to here with the dirty nappy and when I came back she was gone." I gestured from the changing table to the door and back.

"Well she cant have gone very far. She cant even crawl yet. Are you sure she hasn't just fallen off the table?"

"Emmett, if she had fallen off the table, she would have been crying." I pointed out.

I suddenly felt a spike of happiness coming from somewhere inside the room. It couldn't have been Emmett, he was to worried about Elizabeth to feel any other emotion.

I looked around the room trying to find the source of the emotion, but the room was still empty.

Then I heard Elizabeth giggle.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah. Thank god she is still in the room at least." Emmett said, moving around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

I was leaning against the changing table when I heard her again.

Still no sign of her anywhere.

I rested my hands on the side of the table, where Bella kept all different powders and creams and stuff like that.

My hand hit a bottle of power, which caused it to fall over and scatter over the changing mat.

I turned around to clean the powder up, but I saw something that made me jump a little.

Where the power had fallen, there was a small leg that was being kicked. I poured some more powder onto the mat and watched as a little body appeared under the white cover.

"Emmett, I found her." I told him.

"Where is she?" he asked frantically.

"She was where I left her. Apparently she can make herself invisible." I told him.

Emmett walked over to the changing table and looked down at the little white mass that was now arching her back trying to sit up.

Elizabeth looked at Emmett and frowned.

I went to pick her up, and found that where my hands were, the white powder was coming off and underneath was pink skin.

"Well, this is going to be interesting. Wait till we tell Edward" Emmett said, as he walked out of the room.

I went into the bathroom, picked up a wash cloth and put it under the water. I then wiped Lizzie head to toe with the wash cloth until she was clean again.

I still hadn't put her clean nappy on her, she I walked back into her room to finish what I started.

**** ** *** *** *** ** *** ******* *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * * * *

Edward came back about 6 hours after the whole –Elizabeth going invisible incident-. I told him about it and he was as surprised as I was when.

He had been playing with her for the past hour trying to get her to go invisible again.

She had done it a few times now, It was so cute every time that she did it she laughed because everyone made a fuss because no one could see her.

Edward was really eager for Carlisle to come home so that he could talk about what Elizabeth could do.

"Jasper, where is Naomi?" Alice asked from the other side of the living room.

I hadn't noticed that Naomi hadn't been in the living room with the rest of us. I remembered then that she had gone up to her room about 20 minutes ago.

"I think she is in her room. Ill go check now." I got up off the chair and walked past the sofa to go upstairs.

As I walked past the sofa, I saw Edward lying down with Elizabeth sleeping on his chest.

"Awww, look at daddy and the baby." I said as I walked past the sofa.

Edward just gave me a look that told me to shut up. I listened, I knew that not listening to Edward was never a good move.

As I walked up the stairs I could hear Naomi moving around quickly in her room.

I knocked on her door, not wanted to just walk in.

"Naomi. Are you ok?" I asked through the door.

"Yea im fine." She answered.

I opened the door the door and walked in. As soon as I opened the door, Naomi's movements slowed right down so that she was just walking around her room.

"What you doing? Why don't you come back down stairs?" I asked as I walked into her room.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her bed and sat down.

She suddenly felt really sad. I didn't know why, she seemed fine a few minutes ago.

"Naomi, are you really ok?" I asked as I walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her.

"Mommy and daddy don't love me anymore." She said in a sad voice.

Whoa, that took me off guard. Where was all this coming from? How could she think that her parents didn't love her.

"What are you talking about? Of course mommy and daddy love you. We all love you. where is this coming from?" I asked, a little stunned by her outburst.

"No they don't. Since Elizabeth came they are always with her. They never see me any more. They do everything that Elizabeth wants and they just seem to ignore me." She said and she started to cry.

I picked her up and put her on my lap. I rocked her back and forth to try and calm her down.

"Naomi, don't you ever say that. You know that Your mom and dad love you very much. The only reason that they spend a lot of time with Elizabeth is because she is a baby. she cant do all the stuff that you can do. Ok." I kissed the top of her head.

She stood up on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and gave her a hug.

"Love you uncle Jasper." She said into my shoulder, she was still crying.

"Love you too" I told her.

I still didn't understand where she was getting all this from. I needed to talk to Edward about this.

"Jasper get your ass down here. Bella is on the phone." Emmett yelled from downstairs.

Bella was probably calling to see how things were going with the baby.

"I'm going downstairs now. You coming with me?" I asked Naomi.

"Ill be down in a minute." She answered.

She moved her head from my shoulder and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I kissed her back and put her down on my floor. I got up and walked to the door and watched as Naomi started to play with her toys.

I closed the door behind me and went to talk to Bella on the phone. I needed to tell Edward about what Naomi had just told me upstairs. It was a little worrying.

Naomi's POV.

I waited until uncle Jasper had left my room, before I continued to put to shove clothes into a rucksack.

My parents obviously didn't want me here any more, so it would be better for everyone if I just left. I knew that if I thought about this too much then aunty Alice was going to see what I was going to do. So I just concentrated on putting clothes into a bag.

I wasn't going to put food in here, if I got hungry I would hunt.

I did love my family so much, but I knew that I was just getting in the way with the new baby here. She needed more attention than me any way.

They probably wouldn't notice that I was gone until it would be too late.

After I finished putting my last top into my bag, I opened my window quietly so that no one would here me. I was singing songs in my head so that daddy wouldn't hear what I was thinking.

I looked out of my window. My room was on the back of the house, so my window was right above the garden. I looked at the height of my window. I would be able to jump out of the window and land on the grass easily.

I went over and picked up the bag that was filled with clothes. I picked it up and walked over to the window.

I took one more look around my room, before climbing onto the window sill and jumping to the ground.

Once I was on the grass, I kept quiet to make sure that no one heard me.

After about a minute, no one was coming after me. I turned around and looked behind me, I could see into the living room.

Uncle Jasper was on the phone, while Alice and Rose were reading magazines.

Daddy was lying on the sofa with Elizabeth sleeping on his chest.

Just as I thought, no one had even noticed that I had gone.

I could feel tears in my eyes and I could feel myself starting to cry.

I turned around and ran into the forest before Jasper could feel how upset I was.

I ran into the forest as fast as I could.

I would miss my family, but they would all be happier with out me.

I ran for about 20 minutes before I started to slow down. I had to stop so that I could get my head around what I had done.

I stopped and sat next to a tree.

I heard someone behind me. Had my family caught on that quickly and come after me.

I looked around expecting to hear people shouting for me, but I didn't. Some one was defiantly following me, but I don't think it was anyone from my family.

The sound that I was listening to got louder and slower. Someone was walking behind me.

I turned around and looked at the person who had been following me.

I went to scream but the person moved to fast. Before I could do anything else every thing went black.

Alice's POV

I looked around the living room and just watched my family.

Emmett and Rose were sitting on the sofa. Emmett was watching a football game on TV, while Rose was reading a magazine.

Jasper was still on the phone with Bella. She sounded like she was having a good time when I had spoken to her. I don't know where she was, but it was very loud and she sounded a little drunk.

She had spoken to Edward for a little bit to see what he had done all day when he was with the baby. but the truth was, he hadn't been with the baby all day. That was Emmett and Jasper's Job. Carlisle and Esme had gotten out of the whole babysitting issue because they had been in work.

Edward had been in town most of the day getting the ring that he was going to use to propose to Bella with re-sized. He was going to ask Bella to marry him soon. I was so excited, he had promised me that I would be allowed to plan the wedding.

I sat back into the chair and continued to look through my magazine. Just as I was getting into one of the stories I had a vision.

_Naomi was lying on the ground crying. She seemed to be in a warehouse of some kind._

_I could hear some one moving in the background. Who was doing this to my niece?_

_The figure who was making the noise in the background came into view. If I could have moved I would have recoiled in shock. _

_The tall figure walked over and looked down at Naomi who was crying on the floor.  
_

_"Your family is going to pay for what they did to James. I wonder what they are doing now, when they realise that there is nothing that they can do to stop me" She said with her voice filled with venom.  
_

_Naomi looked up at her, her eyes red from all the crying that she had been doing. It broke my heart._

_The women bent down to Naomi's level and put her hand out to grab her. _

_The vision ended with Naomi's scream ringing in my ears._

I came back to the present. I was breathing heavily. I didn't need to but my body was in shock.

Before I could register where I was, Jasper was at my side holding my hand.

"Alice, what did you see?" he asked.

I didn't have control over my lips yet so I couldn't answer him.

"Alice. Tell me!" he urged.

"Its Victoria. She's got Naomi!"

**whooo Cliffy. I havent out a cliff hanger in here yet, i thought one was seriously due.**

**Like i said up the top, i dont know when i will be updating next because i have soo much work to do for colege and stuff.**

**Anyway, some good news. Oneof my best friends has been reading this story, and she found me making Emmett dance to "I'm too sexy" was rather funny so she thought that we could make up a dance for it. So i will be letting you know if we are going to do it and if we do, you will be able to find it on my youtube account.**

**I will also be uploading Elizabeth's lullaby soon so look out for that.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are love people. Go on, press that little button and show me that you love me. **

**Ly**

**XXCullenXX  
**


	20. missing

**New chapter up! yaaaaay! I know i said that i wouldnt be updating for a while, but i finished this chapter ages ago and i felt bad for not uploading it. i have finished chapter 21 and have nearly finished 22 so i might be uploading a bit more regularly. i do still have loads of work to do for college, but i finished in 3 weeks for the summer, so i will be able to write and upload more often.  
Anyway, im gona leave you now! Enjoy!**

Edward's POV.

I had seen Alice's vision in my head. I prayed that we had time to stop it from happening. I sat up as quickly as I could with out waking Elizabeth and handed her to Emmett, who was sitting on the other end of the sofa.

"Naomi!" I called up the stairs, hoping that she would answer me.

I went to her bedroom door and opened it.

When I opened it, everything that I had feared from Alice's vision was coming true.

Naomi's room was empty. she must have gone literally in the last few minutes, because I could still smell her scent in her room.

I walked round her room hopelessly, knowing that she wasn't here. But there was a small part in my head that thought my daughter would appear our of no where and run into my arms.

I looked over to her chest of draws where all her clothes were kept. All the draws and been opened and closer had obviously been picked up in a hurry because they were all dangling over the side of the draws.

I looked over at the open window that was right above the garden. Naomi was small, but even the jump from her window to the ground wouldn't have been a problem for her.

I left Naomi's room and walked back downstairs where my family was waiting for me.

"She's gone. Her window is wide open, she must have jumped and ran into the forest." I told everyone with no emotion in my voice.

I didn't know what emotion I would have for a situation like this.

I was too much in shock about what had happened.

Emmett didn't need me to say anything else, he handed the baby to Jasper as he and rose ran out of the back door and into the forest.

_We will get her back Edward. I promise you that. _

Emmett thought as soon as he was out of the house.

His thoughts when it came to his niece were nothing but loving. He loved this little girl more than anything. Apart from Rose, but he loves Rosalie only a tiny bit more that Naomi.

"I have to get Bella to come home. I can't do this by my self" I said to Alice and Jasper. I handed Jasper the baby before I pulled out my phone.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialled Bella's number.

We had literally just stopped having a conversation about 5 minutes ago, would she even pick up her phone.

After 5 rings of the Dialling tone she picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Bella, you need to come home. Now!" I told her. I could feel my voice breaking as I told her to come home.

"Why Edward what's wrong?" she asked, her voice sounding panicky now.

I didn't answer right away. How could I tell the mother of my children that one of out children had run away and that the vampire who wanted her dead had out daughter?

"Edward you're scaring me! Tell me what is wrong Now!" she yelled the last part at me.

"Bella. Alice had a vision of Naomi on her own in a warehouse somewhere. We don't know where she is. But there was someone else in Alice's vision. Victoria" it took all my strength to tell her this.

I heard Bella take a sharp intake of breath before everything went quiet.

"Bella, Bella! Answer me. Bella!" I shouted over the phone.

"What do you mean she is gone?" Bella asked crying now.

"She ran away Bella. She has got it into her head that we don't love her anymore, because of the time we spend with Elizabeth and…" I didn't have change to finish talking before Bella spoke again.

"Im on my way home now. Please Edward keep looking for her" she begged.

"Emmett and Rose are doing that now. And I will be going as soon as I hang up. I love you Bella. We will find her. I promise" I told her.

And with that she hung up the phone.

As soon as the phone was back in my pocket, I went through the back door following Emmett and Rosalie leaving Alice and Jasper with the baby.

Bella's POV

Before I had hung of the phone talking to Edward, I was running to my car.

Why would she run away? Why did she think that we didn't love her any more?

I ignored my friend's concerned calls as I ran to my car. I hadn't told them why I had just left, but that was the last thing on my mind at the moment. All I was concerned about was getting home and finding my little girl.

I was a good 2 hours away from the house, so I had to put my foot down so that I could get home quickly.

I pushed the car as fast as it would go. I needed to get home.

I knew that Edward was looking for her and I prayed to god that he would find her.

Why had Victoria come back now? Edward had left me for nearly 6 year. Why had she decided to come back now and take the one thing that I loved so much?

I had stopped crying, but that was only because I had run out of tears.

I continued to drive as fast as I could. I was only an hour away now.

I wove in and out of the traffic that was on the highway because I didn't want to stop for anybody.

This had been the longest hour in my life! I had to get my baby back.

I knew that everyone was looking for her, but my mind couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they didn't find her. I couldn't let myself think about something like that, but the thought was always in the back of my mind. That thought caused a whole new wave of fear wrack through my body. My body found tears from somewhere and I began to again. It soon got to the point where I was In hysterics and I was starting to hyperventilate.

I pulled over to the side of the road, because I knew that if I continued to drive in the state that I was in, I would surly crash the car.

I looked around to see where I was, I was only half an hour away from the house now. I tried to pull myself together, but I couldn't.

The fear that I would not find my daughter again kept my body in the emotional state that it was in.

I wasn't sure how long I had been at the side of the road.

Could have been second, minute's even hours.

My body couldn't handle all this emotion anymore simply by crying. I needed to let all my fear out.

I screamed as loud as I could too see if it would help. It didn't, if anything it made it worse.

Every time that I took a breath out gut wrenching screams ripped through my chest and out of my mouth.

I was only aware that there was someone in the car with me and that their cold arms were wrapped around me, holding me close to their cold body.

I looked up at the person who was holding me, hoping that it would be Edward. but it was Alice. I knew that Edward was out looking for Naomi, but Alice's cold embrace wasn't the one that I needed right now.

As another scream ripped through my body, Alice started rocking back and forth.

"We will find her Bella. I promise. No one is going to stop looking until we have her back" Alice said still rocking me back and forth.

"She is a baby. Why would that bitch take my baby away from me? What has Naomi done to anyone to deserve being taken by her?" I said, finally starting to get my breathing back under control.

"Nothing Bella. She has done nothing. Which is why after we find her, Victoria is seriously going to pay for what she has put this family through" Alice all but growled.

I sat up from Alice's embrace, needed to drive again so that I could get home.

"I need to get back Alice. I need to find her." I said as I put the car into gear and started to drive again.

Even though it should have taken us 30 minutes to get back to the house, because I was driving the car as fast as it would go, we were back un around 10.

As soon as the car had stopped I opened the door and ran into the house.

"Edward. Edward!" I called through the house. He didn't answer, he must still be looking for Naomi.

I looked into the living room to see who was in there. Jasper was the only one in the living room. He was sitting on the sofa looking down at the floor. As I walked into the living room, I realised that Elizabeth was playing on there. I ran over to her and picked her up and hugged her close to my chest.

I fell to the floor with Elizabeth still in my arms.

Tears started to form and fall from my eyes.

Jasper was by my side before the first tear fell from my face. He put one hand around my shoulder and brought me close to his side. I started to cry again, but having Jasper around made me calm down a lot quicker.

"Why did she go Jasper?" I asked him.

"she thought you didn't love her any more. She thought your lives would be simpler if she wasn't here." He said as he rubbed my arm trying to sooth me.

Even though I knew what he was going to say, that was the only question that was going through my mind.

I moved slightly away from Jasper and handed him Elizabeth.

Jasper looked at me confused as I stood up and walked away. I didn't say anything as I left the room.

I walked up the stairs heading straight for Naomi's room. I don't know why, but I thought if I walked into her room she would appear out of no where.

When I got to her door, I opened it, taking in deep breaths as I did so.

When the door was opened I walked into her room and just stood there.

It was empty.

Her draws were open and clothes had been thrown everywhere.

I looked over at the window, which was wide open. That must have been how she got out of the house with out anyone noticing.

As I walked around her empty room, the realisation that my baby was gone hit me like a ton of bricks.

I walked over to the corner of the room where she kept her music stuff.

Sheet music.

Guitar

CD player, were all jammed into this corner. I pressed play on her CD player to see what she had been listening to last.

The lullaby that Edward had written for her come out of the speakers. As the sound came through the room the muscles in my legs gave in.

I fell to the floor and cried. Not just cried, I screamed. Every fibre in my body wanted me to go and fine her. but I couldn't do that. I was only human. I couldn't do any of the things that my family was out doing now.

Suddenly, I felt someone's cold arms wrapped around me. I knew it wasn't Alice this time.

I looked up and saw Edward trying to sooth me, by rocking me and saying "Shhhh" over and over again.

"Where is she Edward?" I asked.

"Everyone is still out looking for her. We will find her Bella!" he told me.

The fact that he hadn't answered my question upset me even more. They had been searching for nearly 3 hours now and obviously there was on sign of her anywhere.

I got up from Edward's embrace and walked towards the door.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked. He was now standing in front of my blocking my way.

"I'm going to look for her Edward. I cant just sit here and do nothing!" I said through my teeth now. The pain that I was feeling from loosing my daughter had turned into angry.

"Love, that wouldn't help. I know that you want to be out there looking for her. But, Victoria obviously know what she is doing. If she doesn't want to be found by a group of 6 vampires. I doubt very much that you will find her on your own. Plus, it wouldn't help me. I would worry about you too much when I should be looking for our daughter. Please Bella, just stay here and be safe." He told me and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head

"Edward. I need to be out there doing something. She is my baby. I cant just sit here and be the defenceless little human any more!" I all but yelled at him.

Then it came to me. A way that I could look for Naomi with out having Edward to worry about me.

It was perfect, he wouldn't have to sit around and protect me, I would be able to protect myself.

Edward had obviously caught on to what I was thinking because he let go of me and backed himself up against the door.

"Bella. No!" he said simply.

I looked into his eyes and told him what I needed him to do.

"Change me!"

**Whoooo. what will Edward do ? Well, i know because ive finished the next chapter -evil laugh-. i know, im evil. but you love me for it lol. **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing this story. over 300 reviews. yaaaay. hope you guys keep reviewing.  
Well, im gona love you and leave you now. hope you enjoyed the chapter. hear from you soon .  
Ly  
XXCullenXX**


	21. choices!

**New chapter. yaaaay! I got bored and decided that I would upload the next one for you guys. I hope that everyone likes what I have done with this chapter. Before you judge, I have thought this through. Just read it and say what you think after.  
Enjoy!**

Previously.

"_Bella. No!" he said simply._

_I looked into his eyes and told him what I needed him to do._

"_Change me!"_

Bella's POV.

Edward looked at me, shocked by what I had just asked him to do. I didn't understand why. He knew this is what I wanted to happen. I had always wanted to be a vampire. But now it wasn't a case of me being selfish and only wanting this for me. I _needed _to become a vampire. I needed it to happen because I was going to make sure that Victoria was going to pay for what she had put me though.

"Bella. You cant ask me to do that to you. I wont do it!" he said angrily.

I was starting to get really angry with him now. Once he knew my reason for wanting to become like him. He couldn't refuse. Could he?

"Edward. I need this to happen. I need to become like you so that I can finish Victoria off myself. I need you to do this so that we can find our daughter." I said as I crossed the room to where he was standing.

He didn't say anything to me. He just stood there breathing in and out deeply.

" I'm not going to do it Bella. Even if I did. You would be out for 3 days before you would be able to do anything. And you will be a newborn, the only thought that you will have will be blood. Not your daughter." he told me sternly, but also in a way in that he was trying to calm me down.

I was seriously angry now. I walked over to him and hit him on the chest with my fists. I know I did no damage to him, but I needed to get my anger out of me.

"Edward. I have had enough of this. I need my daughter back and this is the only way that I can see of doing it and getting rid of Victoria at the same time. Edward, if you love me you will do this for me" I was practically begging now.

"Bella, if I did this to you. it would do the exact opposite of showing you how much I love you. I will be killing you Bella. I cant do that to you." he said as he took my hands from where they were on his chest and held them tightly.

"Fine. You now have two choices. Change me or loose me." I told him looking him right in his eyes.

"What are you talking about Bella?" he asked as he back away from me yet again.

"You either change me now and in 3 days I will find Victoria and kill her and finish this forever. Or I walk out of this house right now, find Victoria and probably die. Your choice." I all but yelled at him.

I knew it was harsh, but I needed him to change me and I wasn't afraid of pushing some boundaries to get what I wanted.

Edward looked at me with anger in his eyes.

_Oh crap. Ive done it now!_

I thought to myself as Edward just continued to glare at me.

"Bella. You are trying hurt me? Because that is exactly what you are doing. I am not going to change you because I don't want to put you through that kind of pain not because I don't love you. I wont do that to you because I love you too much!" he shouted back at me. Most of what he said came out as I growl.

Edward had never shouted at me like that. it was quite scary. I could feel tears building up in my eyes.

"Fine!" I said as I walked past Edward and went to open the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked as he grabbed my arm to stop me from opening the door.

"You made your choice. Now you have to live with it. Now let me go, so I can go find out daughter." I said trying to pull my arm free from his grip.

"Bella, you cant do this. Victoria will kill you if you find her." Edward was pleading with me now.

"Well you know what you have to do to stop me from doing this. Edward please. I don't only need this to happen. I want this to happen. If you change me we can be like this forever. We can be a family for eternity." Tears were now rolling down my face as I pleaded with him.

The wrist that Edward was holding in his hand, he brought up so that it was behind his neck. Bringing his lips down so that they met mine before I could realise what was happening. My other hand went automatically into his hair, as I grabbed fits full's of it. The kiss became very passionate very quickly.

My and Edwards lips moved in sync as he continued to deepen the kiss. All too soon he pulled away and started to trail kisses down the side of my throat while I was gasping for air over his shoulder.

"Are you positive you want this?" he asked in my ear.

I nodded my head frantically letting him know that this was what I needed.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I love you." he whispered in my ear, before he brought his lips down to the side of my throat and bit me.

As soon as his teeth and sunk into my skin, I could feel the fire and heat rip through my body from the neck down. I lost control of my arms, and I let go of Edward's neck and let my arms fall to my side.

The last thing I remember before I blacked out was Edward's golden eyes looking at me as he mouthed the word's "Forgive me!"

Edward's POV

What have I done? I have damned the love of my life to a world of darkness and pain. How could I have done this to here.

As I sunk my teeth into her neck, I relished in the feeling of her blood running down my throat. She tasted amazing. So sweet. Delicious. I removed my teeth from her throat just so that I wouldn't loose control and drain her body of the intoxicating liquid that was running down my throat.

When I pulled away, Bella gasped. He arms fell from around my neck and they fell to the side of her body.

Just before Bella's eyes closed, I looked at her and asked her to forgive me.

As soon as Bella's eyes were closed, I picked her up bridal style and carried her into out room.

When I got there, I lay her on the bed and looked at her. she wasn't moving. She wasn't screaming. I was sure that by now the flames would be burning through her body.

I sat on the side of the bed and held Bella's hand. She was so beautiful. What was I thinking? How could I have done this to her? I know it was what she wanted, but that still didn't stop me from feeling like the worst kind of monster on the planet.

I had only been sitting by the side of her bed for about 10 minutes before someone came into the room. I didn't look at the door to see who had come in.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and began to rub circles with their hand.

I looked up too see Alice standing next to me, looking directly at me.

"You did the right thing Edward. This is what she wanted to happen." Alice told me still rubbing circles on my shoulder.

"That doesn't matter Alice. How could I have let myself do this to her? she is never going to forgive me" I said, still not taking my eyes off Bella.

"Edward, there will be nothing to forgive. This is what Bella wanted. If she is going to do anything she is going to thank you" Alice said as she put her cheek onto the top of my head.

"You know everyone is going to stick by you through this." She told me.

I knew that my family would be with me through Bella's transformation, but that still didn't dwindle the feeling of guilt that was still wracking through my whole body.

Alice then had a vision of what Bella was going to look like when she woke up. Her hair was a richer colour than it had been, her facial structure had changed so that her cheek bones were slightly higher and more defined, her lips were red and full. Her body looked very similar to what it did now. Her waistline had become more pronounced so that she had more of a hour glass figure now. Bella's eyes were now her most dominant feature. Her eyes that were once brown were now crimson. I would never be able to see that shade of brown in her eyes again. The vision of Bella as one of us was beyond words. She was beautiful.

"She is going to look amazing. I think she is even going to give rose a run for her money" Alice said as she kissed the top of my head before going over to sit on the bed next to Bella, the other side to me.

"She always has been amazing Alice. You know that as well as me." I told my sister. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, you go downstairs, ill sit with her for a bit. Elizabeth has been winging for about 20 minutes now. I think Jasper is getting a little wound up." Alice told me as she started to stroke Bella's Hair.

I didn't want to leave her like this. Alice obviously saw that feeling on my face.

"Edward. get downstairs and help your brother with your daughter. If Bella does anything I will call you. ok." She said as she got up and pushed me out the door.

I walked down stairs, I could hear Elizabeth starting to cry downstairs. I walked into the living room to see Jasper lying on the floor with the baby propped up against his legs.

Jasper heard me coming into the room because he picked Elizabeth up and handed her to me.

"She is getting really winy now and I cant seem to settle her down. How is Bella?" he asked obviously concerned about Bella. How did he know though, I hadn't told anyone that I had changed her.

"I don't know, she is very quiet and still. How do you know about that?" I asked holding Elizabeth close to my chest.

"Well it was difficult not to listen to all the shouting upstairs. Also Alice saw this happening this morning. Sorry man." He said hitting me on the arm as he walked past me.

I looked around the living room to see that it was empty. Emmett and Rose were still out looking for Naomi. Carlisle and Esme had come home from work and they were out looking for Naomi as well. Jasper had left the room and had gone upstairs to see Alice. I knew that he was anxious to see Bella as well.

I looked down at Elizabeth who was lying in my arms. She did not smile, she just looked at me with her face looking concerned. I knew that she knew there was something going on that she didn't like.

"It's going to be ok" I cooed at her. her expressions didn't change and she drifted off into a sleep. I put her down in her bouncer and watched as she fell into a deep sleep. Once she was fast asleep, I sat down on the sofa and pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers. The house was silent until I heard screaming coming from upstairs.

Bella's POV.

I could feel the flames attack my body from the neck down. The hottest part on my body was at the point where Edward ad bitten me. It felt like someone had taken a branding iron to my throat and was holding it there as it brunt through my skin and flesh.

My mind was telling me to move and to try and make the pain go away, but my body didn't move. I just had to stay where I was and just go through the pain. I tried to keep my mind concentrating on my family.

My brothers, my sisters, my parents, my two little girls and the love of my life. I don't know how long I was looking through my head, but they seemed to be distracting me from the pain that was going through my body.

Suddenly, a huge wave of heat went through my whole body from the centre of my chest right down to the tips of my fingers and toes. I had kept my mouth shut through the first onslaught of flames, but the second wave was just to much.

"OH…MY…GOD…IT…BURNS…MAKE…IT…STOP…PLEASE!" I screamed.

I opened my eyes and I saw someone's face in front of my, stroking my face. The hands that were stroking my face were small and cold. It must have been Alice. But if Alice was the one who was sitting next to me, then where was Edward.

I thrashed my body from side to side my eyes still wide open. I realised from the blurred images that I could see through my eyes, I realised that I was in Edward's room.

Alice continued to try and calm me by stroking my hair and talking to me which I couldn't hear because my screaming echoed through the room.

I felt a small wave and calm come towards me and I realised that Jasper must be in the room as well. I cant believe that this was going to last 3 days!

** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

It could have been days even weeks later and the pain still did not subside. I had lost track of time, so I didn't know how long I had been this pain.

_Bella I love you I'm so sorry._ I could hear Edwards voice. So he was here with me.

As a listened out further to see what else I was able to hear, I could hear my baby downstairs crying. Elizabeth: my little baby. She needed me and I couldn't do anything to comfort her. The faces of my family that were still going around in my head suddenly stopped and stuck on one face.

Naomi. I wondered where my baby was. I needed her back. It wasn't desire to have her back. I needed her to come home. She was the reason why I had put myself through this was so that I could get my little girl back and so that I would be able to kill the bitch that had taken my baby away from me.

Because of the anger that I had built up in my body I screamed again. But this scream wasn't from pain, it was from pure rage. Vaguely in the room I could hear Jasper growl. I assumed it was because of the anger that I was feeling. I had found that I was able to distinguish the differences between the people in the room with me. I could tell if Edward moved from one side of the room to the other. I could tell if Alice moved on the bed.

Suddenly, I could feel different emotions go through my body, but they didn't feel like my emotions. I tried to think about happy things like getting my daughter back, the family that I now had forever ect, trying to make the moods that I was feeling go away. I didn't like all these different emotions at one go. The pain was starting to fade now. I was sure it was because of Jasper being in the room with me.

** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

The pain had completely gone from my body now, the burning had gone away. But my body was still un able to move. From what I had heard about the transformation from being a human to a vampire, you would feel like you had been burning right from the beginning until the very end. But I had not felt any pain now for a good hour. Since the pain had gone I had got my sense of time back. I could hear clocks that were scattered around the house, ticking, allowing me to count each second.

3630,3631,3632,3633.

The seconds went by quickly since the pain had stopped.

3634,3635,3636,3637.

Images started to flash up in my mind. The clearest one was of Naomi, but they didn't look like what I had been picturing in my head.

_Naomi was crouching in the corner of a dark room. It looked like warehouse. Naomi's eyes were black with thirst and fear. What was making my daughter act like this. _

_A door opened and Victoria walked into the room. Naomi hissed at the women as she walked into the room, backing her self even further into the corner of the room. _

_Victoria walked closer to her and grabbed the tops of her arms and dragged her off the ground. _

_How dare she touch my daughter. She was going to die!_

_I felt the angry built up my chest at the sight of that women grabbing my daughter._

I suddenly opened my eyes for the first time since the pain had stopped. I sat bolt upright and felt a growl come out from between my lips. I looked around the room to see my family watching me as I breathed in and out deeply.

**Don't hate me! Soo what did you think. Like I said before, I have thought this through and it does work out, trust me. I have all but finished this story, I am currently working on the last 2 chapters. But you will have to wait and see because it could be a while before you lot see them. There may be a few grammatical errors in there, tell me if you spot any. That is the reason why I have never been a good writer. My grammar is terrible!!**

**Anyway guys, you know what to do by now. you have been doing ever so well with the previous chapters, don't let me down with this one. REVIEW!. **

**Ly **

**XXCullenXX**


	22. Waking up

**Hello again! Right new chapter up. yaaaaay.  
Right, i feel i need to explain what Bella's power is as i didnt explain very well in the last 1.  
Bella's ability is to be able to absorb the powers of any vampire that is within a close enough distance to her. This is why she is having visions, hearing peoples thoughts and nearly feeling the emotions of people around her.  
She also has anoter trick up her sleve, but im not going to tell you that, you will have to read the chapter.  
Hope you are enjoying this. i am telling you now that this story will becoming to a end soon. This is chapter 22 and i dont plan to go much furter than 25 so im kinda trying to tie everything together now.  
Anyway, enough of my babbeling. enjoy this!**

Bella had been lying on the bed now for 2 days. Apart from the screaming at the beginning she had been very quiet. For the first time in a while, everyone's minds were silent. Everyone was just watching Bella. Carlisle had come back to make sure that everything was going as it should be. Emmett and Rose had come back a few times, but Emmett was anxious to keep looking for Naomi. We still didn't have any idea where she was. She had been gone for nearly 3 days now and we had all been taking turns to go out and search for her.

Elizabeth had been unsettled for the whole of the time that Bella was going through this. She was refusing me take her milk, the only time she slept as when she was so exhausted that she would start to fall asleep when she was playing. It was distressing enough watching Bella go through this and when my daughter was refusing to take eat anything, the only emotion that I had coming off me was worry.

Jasper had been in Bella's room from the beginning. I knew that he was doing his best to try and take some of the pain away from her, but because he was concentrating so hard on keeping Bella calm, I didn't know how much of the pain he was taking in because he didn't think about it.

Alice, as ever, had not left Bella's side. Every time Bella would scream and thrash around on the bed, Alice would be there to sooth her and try and calm her down.

Me on the other hand. I could do nothing. I stayed with her, of course I did, but there was nothing that I could do to comfort her. It made me feel terrible. I was the one that had done this too her and there wasn't even anything that I could do to help her through this.

Carlisle and Esme had come back a few hours after Bella had finished screaming. Esme was out with Emmett and Rosalie looking for Naomi. I knew that she was concerned about Bella, but it hurt her too much too see one of her children go through this.

I was so concentrated on Bella, that I didn't notice that Jasper was telling me something in his mind.

_Edward. she isn't in pain any more, but she is very angry. I don't know what is going through her head. _

He looked over at me, looking confused as his thoughts were.

Alice was sitting next to Bella holding her hand. I watched my sister as her facial expressions became blank and emotionless. Then I watched the vision that was going through her mind.

_Naomi was crouching in the corner of a dark room. It looked like warehouse. Naomi's eyes were black with thirst and fear. She looked terrified. _

_A door opened and Victoria walked into the room. Naomi hissed at the women as she walked into the room, backing her self even further into the corner of the room. _

_Victoria walked closer to her and grabbed the tops of her arms and dragged her off the ground. _

_How dare she touch my daughter. She was going to die!_

I could feel a growl growing in my chest at the sight of Victoria grabbing my daughter like that.

I let out the growl that had built up in my chest. At the exact same time, Bella sat up from where she was lying on the bed and echoed my growl.

I had to admit, I was shocked that she had woken up. It usually takes about 3 days for the whole transformation to take place. Bella had only been out for 2 days. I have never known for someone to wake up so quickly.

I watched Bella, as she sat on the bed taking in deep breaths. Just as Jasper had said, she looked livid.

I looked over at Carlisle, who looked as shocked as I did. Looked over back at Bella, who was still sitting on the bed, panting.

"Bella?" I asked, cautiously.

She met my eye, still looking furious. I made a mental note to myself to never get on the bad side of her.

When she didn't say anything to me, I stood up from where I was sitting and took a step towards her.

_Be carful Edward. _

Carlisle told me in his head.

I stopped moving towards Bella.

Bella now turned her attention to Carlisle and her expression changed into one that made her look confused.

"Why did you tell him to be carful. I'm not going to do anything to him." Bella told Carlisle.

How did Bella know what Carlisle had said to me. Alice and Jasper both looked confused as each other.

"Bella, sweetheart I didn't say anything. I thought that." he said.

Could Bella hear people's thoughts? She must have been able to if she was able to hear what Carlisle had said to me. Well, thought to me would make more sense.

_Bella, look at me!_

Alice said in her mind. If Bella was able to hear people, then she would easily be able to hear Alice's excited little voice in her head.

Bella turned her head to look at Alice. Bella looked completely confused by the fact that she was able to hear what people were thinking.

Alice was so happy. She was literally bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Edward she can do the same as you. This is so exciting." Alice said while she was still bouncing on the bed.

Alice suddenly stopped and looked at Bella. Her expression also changed. She looked a little shocked.

"Bella. Your eyes!" Alice said looking closely at Bella's new face.

I hadn't actually noticed anything different about Bella's eyes. They were exactly the same colour as they always had been.

Wait! Newborn vampires were suppose to have red eyes!

"They haven't changed. They are exactly the same colour as before." Alice said, taking hold of Bella's face and looking at her even closer.

"Alice, can we please talk about this later. I need to find Naomi. That's why I woke up suddenly. I had images of her looking scared and Victoria went to grab her and it made me so angry. I have to find her now!" Bella said, getting up off the bed.

Bella's POV.

As soon as I sat up, I saw that everyone was looking at me. Edward was the first person who I saw. He looked confused. I didn't know why. Had I been out for 3 days? Had something happened while I was going through that.

I also listened. I was trying to see if I could hear any of the voices that I had been hearing while I was going through that. I couldn't. It was silent.

"Bella?" Edward said. It sounded like he was making sure it was really me.

I didn't realise until that moment that I was still so angry from the vision that I had seen of Naomi in that warehouse.

Edward took a step towards me, but the sound of Carlisle's voice stopped him.

_Be carful Edward._

Why was Carlisle telling him to be carful. I wasn't going to do anything to him. I turned my head so that I was now looking at Carlisle, confused.

"Why did you tell him to be carful. I'm not going to do anything to him."

Why did I suddenly feel confused. I looked around the room to see Alice, Jasper and Edward looked as confused as I felt. But I didn't know why I felt confused.

"Bella, sweetheart. I didn't say anything. I thought that" Carlisle told me, bringing my attention back to him.

I just looked at Carlisle. Shocked. Could I really hear people's thoughts. But, I thought I could do what Alice does because of that vision that I had that woke me up. Ok now I was seriously confused.

_Bella, look at me._

I heard Alice ask me. I turned around to see what she wanted.

As soon as I had turned around, Alice started to bounce up and down on the bed. She was I could feel the excitement rolling off her.

"Edward, she can do the same as you. This is so exciting." Alice said while she was still bouncing up and down on the bed.

Suddenly, Alice stopped bouncing up and down. Once she had stopped completely, she started at me. She looked really confused and concerned as she looked at me. What was it with everyone's emotions today.

"Bella. Your eyes" Alice simply said. I didn't have a clue what she was on about, and frankly I didn't care at the moment.

"They haven't changed, they are exactly the same as before" Alice said sounding shocked. She placed both her hands on either side of my face and looked at me closer.

"Alice, can we please talk about this later. I need to find Naomi. That's why I woke up suddenly. I had images of her looking scared and Victoria went to grab her and it made me so angry. I have to find her now!" I said as I removed myself from Alice's grasp and went to stand up.

"Wait, what do you mean. You had images in your head?" Alice asked me, looking confused for like the 5th time in the last few minutes.

"I saw images of Naomi in some sort of warehouse. I don't know whether it was my subconscious playing tricks on me, or if I can do the same as you Alice. But that really doesn't matter now. I really have to go!" I said as I walked towards the door. When I opened it, I saw Emmett and Rosalie coming up the stairs.

I don't know why, but as soon as I saw Emmett, I suddenly felt very angry towards him. He had been the one who had been looking for Naomi for the last 3 days, I should be thankful that he was here. But then again, he was the one who I left in charge of my children, and then Naomi ran away. I know I shouldn't feel this way towards him, but I did.

"Damn Bells, you look great" Emmett said once he saw me at the top of the stairs.

As if a automatic reaction to the anger that I had towards him, I let out a growl towards him. He just stopped and looked at me stunned.

"What the hell is that for?" he asked.

"I thought she would be safe with you. I thought you would be able to watch her for one weekend. I left her for little less that one day and she had gone!" I yelled at him walking towards him now.

I didn't know how angry I looked, but I must have looked pretty pissed because Emmett started to back away from me.

_Bella, please calm down!_

I heard Jaspers voice in my head.

"Bells, Jasper was here too. You cant blame only me for this" Emmett said now against the wall.

I could hear people moving in the next room, obviously coming to make sure that I don't kill Emmett. I turned my head and looked at the room. I felt like if I reached out in my head I could be able to close the door. I tried it. It worked. The door slammed shut, closing everyone in my room.

_Bella!_

_She did that with her mind!_

_Oh great. Were in for it now!_

A number of confused voices come into my head. I didn't listen to them, I simply tuned them out.

I turned my attention back to Emmett.

"Emmett, I know Jasper was here, but you and Naomi have a connection that I'm not even going to try to understand. I felt safe leaving her with _you_. She felt safe with _you_ and I come back and she is gone!" I shouted again getting frustrated.

In my frustration, I flung my arms in the air. When I did that, Emmett's body began to lift off the floor. Shocked by what was happening, my arms stayed in the same position above my head.

"Bella. What are you doing?" Emmett asked, now about 4 foot off the ground.

"I don't know!" I said just looking at Emmett, who was now a good 3 foot off the ground.

My arms were still above my head at this point. I let my arms fall to my side. As soon as my arms were down, Emmett fell to the ground. I just stared at Emmett on the floor.

"What the hell was that Bells?" Emmett asked standing up from the floor.

I noticed that everyone had got out of my bed room and was now standing behind me.

"Bella, what did you just do?" Edward asked putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I don't know. I got really frustrated and angry and when I put my arm above my head, Emmett went up in the air." I said, flustered a little.

_This could be interesting. _

I heard Carlisle's voice in my head.

I knew that Carlisle's thoughts were sincere. I knew that he would want to know more about the powers that I had.

"Anyway, I did actually come back to tell you something. I think I know where Naomi is. Victoria has been very clever and has been running all over the area so there was no distinct scent to follow. But I found one that was literally hours old, so I followed it and I found this big building and I swear Naomi is in there." Emmett said.

Oh my god. He found her. I was going to get my baby back. I was too taken up in happiness to realise that Edward was yelling at Emmett.

"Why didn't you say that when you got back?!" he asked angrily.

"Well, I was going to, but then my oh so loving sister started to yell at me and then I was floating in the air." Emmett shouted back.

"Emmett, where is she. Show me where she is. Now!" I told him.

With out saying another word, Emmett turned around and walked back down the stairs. I took Edwards hand and followed Emmett. I could feel that everyone was relieved that Emmett had found Naomi.

I knew that my first instinct as a newborn vampire should have been to hunt. But that just wasn't there. The first thing that I needed to do was to find my daughter.

I still hadn't had the chance to look in a mirror, so I didn't know what Alice had meant about my eyes. It didn't bather me what my eyes looked like.

Emmett had run out of the back door and into the woods. I followed, wanting so much to over take him, but I didn't know where I was going. As we ran through the forest, I noticed all the things that my human eyes would have never picked up. The different shades of green that covered the trees and the ground, the different patterns of bark on the trees. There were so many different sounds. Could hear the wind blowing through the trees, even though there was only a very light breeze in the area. Birds were singing different songs, and I was able to distinguish where one song ended and another one began.

After we had been running for about 30 minutes, Emmett slowed down. Me and Edward followed him closely. I could see a large building beginning to appear. It was a large square, grey building that looked like it had been vacant for years.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure Naomi is in there somewhere. Victoria's scent is strongest here so im guessing this is where she has been for the past few days" Emmett explained.

I heard Edward growl from behind me.

I listened for what sounds I could hear from inside the building.

I could hear someone moving around that was certain. I listened more carefully for something more distinctive. Like a heart beat.

If I could hear Naomi's heart beat then I would go in their straight away and get her.

I listened closely, and then I heard it. A heartbeat that was going 100 miles a hour. She was terrified.

When I heard that I got up from where I was and walked towards the building with Emmett and Edward close behind me.

I was going to kill Victoria tonight.

Naomi's POV.

I had no idea where I was. It had been days since I left the house.

I missed my mommy and daddy. Why did I leave. If I had just stayed where I was, I would never had ended up here.

The women who was keeping me here wasn't very nice. She wouldn't let me out so that I could go hunting.

I was so thirsty, It had been nearly a week since I had gone hunting last. All I had been given was water.

I sat in a ball in the corner of the room where I had been put. I had been in this position for the last 3 days.

I didn't know if anyone was looking for me. How would they know where I was.

I rocked back and forth in the corner of the room, when I heard someone come in through the door in the other room.

I got up and looked through the crack in the door to see who it was. But before I could recognise who it was, the room was filled with hisses and snarls that I didn't recognise. Then a scent hit me that made me realise who it was. Daddy. They had been looking for me. I looked through the gap in the door again to make sure that my senses were right.

I saw Daddy and uncle Emmett crouched down as if they were going to attack someone looked around to see who else was there and I couldn't believe my eyes

**Yaaaaaay, they found her!**

If you didnt figure it out, Bella also has the ability to controle people. ( Well at least she will once she gets a hold of what she can do. for now she just sort of fources them against a wall so that they cant move. As Emmett found out)

Ive had alot of reviews and PM asking me about Bella as a vampire and if she is going to have all the traits of a newborn.  
Well, i think ive been clever here. I have brought all of Bella's maternal instincts so that they over ride any vampire instincts that a newborn will have. That is why she has no deisier to hunt as soon as she wakes up. her only thoughts are of her daughter. so that is why.  
People hvae also been asking me will Bella be abel to be around Naomi and the baby as they are both half human?  
Yes she will be, for the same reason that Naomi didnt attack bella when she was first thirsty. because they are blood related, they will have no desier to attack one another.  
Anyway thought i would just clear that up for you.  
Wow that's a big A/N lol.  
I will try and update again soon, but i cant promis anything.  
You know what to do, i dont have to ask you. Review please!  
Ly all!  
XXCullenXX


	23. Found

**New chapter.I couldnt keep away any longer than i have. ive had so many reviews asking me to update so i have listened to you and brought this chapter up.  
This chapter was diffiult for me to write, because i didnt exactly know what i was doing. You will see what i mean when you read this.  
Anyway, ill talk to you at the bottom. see you there. **

Bella's POV. 

The only thought that was going through my mind as I walked away from Emmett and Edward were for my daughter. Now I knew where she was there was nothing on this earth that would stop me from getting her back.

I was vaguely aware that Emmett and Edward was following me as I got closer to the warehouse, but my mind was focused on something else.

There was a large door that open into the warehouse. I walked towards it and pushed it open.

I walked into a large room. I walked into the room slowly. Someone was here, I just didn't know where. I continued to walk into the large room with Edward and Emmett following me.

Suddenly out of no where some one attacked me from the side.

Before I could register what was happening, I had my back against the far wall of the room. I looked over to where I had been attacked from and saw Victoria crouched low on the floor baring her teeth at me.

Instinctively, I copied her position. I felt a snarl building up in the back of my throat, I bared my teeth at her and let the snarl rip through my throat.

I noticed that Emmett and Edward had only just noticed what had happened. They had both also crouched down into their crouches glaring at Victoria.

"So, he did decide to change you. Cant say it has made much of a difference. You are still just as weak as you were when you were human." Victoria said to me with her almost child like voice.

My legs were coiled beneath me. I jumped forwards, hitting Victoria square in the chest, causing her to fly backwards. She hit the wall on the other side of the room. She tried to get up but I used my new vampire speed to get in front of her and pin her against the wall. I bent my head down so that my teeth were inches from her throat.

"Where. Is. She?!" I demanded as I lowered my mouth even closer to her neck.

She turned her head so that she was looking me right in the eye and gave me a evil looking one sided smile.

I didn't have time for this. I opened my mouth and let my teeth rip into the skin of her neck. She screamed as I bit down hard. I had easily detached a large amount of flesh from her neck. I moved my head from her neck, taking with me the chunk of flesh from her throat and spat it out over my shoulder.

I was going to asked her where my daughter was again, but I didn't have to. I could hear her breathing. Her little heart beating so quickly.

Now that I had some idea about what I could do, I concentrated on Victoria's body that was pinned against the wall and used whatever it was that had caused Emmett to go up into the air in the house, to keep her pinned against the wall without me holding her.

I moved my arms from her, hoping that it had worked. It did. Victoria tried to move but she simply couldn't.

_What has she done to me!_

She was screaming in her mind. I laughed coldly at her as she struggled to move against what ever force I had used to keep her there.

I mirrored the smile that she had given to me only a few seconds ago.

I listen again to the sound that would lead my to my daughter. I found it easily. I walked across the room to a door that was slightly ajar. I could hear her heartbeat getting faster and faster as I got closer.

I pushed the door open to see my child sitting on the floor, with her knees brought up to her chest. Eyes as black as coal looking terrified.

"Mommy?!" She said as she got up from where she was sitting and ran over to me.

My knees Buckled underneath me when I saw her running towards me. I had my arms open and she flew into them wrapping her little arms around my neck. I held her as close to me as I could. I could feel her warm tears falling on my shoulder. I stroked her hair in a calming way.

"Naomi, ive missed you so much. Don't ever do this to me again!" I told her, not in a angry way. I was just to happy to have her back in my arms.

"I promise Mommy. I love you." she cried into my shoulder.

If I could have cried then I would have been sobbing at the moment.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know." I said into her hair.

We sat like this for I don't know how long. Naomi stopped crying after a few minutes and was just happy to be in my arms.

After a while, I moved back, never taking my hands off her. I looked at her eyes. Just as I had seen before, they were black. She was obviously thirsty and had been for a while. I looked at her face closer seeing that there were small cuts on her cheek and forehead. The anger inside on my was at boiling point now. How dare she touch my daughter, let alone hurt her.

I looked over Naomi's body hoping that I would not see anymore markings, but I did.

All along her upper arms there were a number of small bruises that were in the shape of a hand. By the looks of them the bruises were brand new. They were a blue, even deep purple on some of them.

Naomi was wearing jeans, so I wasn't able to see if she had any markings on her legs. I looked over her body again making sure that I hadn't missed any bruises. I got up her neck and had to look away before looking again to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

There was not just finger marks, but a hand mark going all the way around her neck. This one was not as new as the ones that were on her arm, she must have done this when she first took her.

"Baby, Daddy and Emmett are out there. I need you to go with them and go hunting and then they will take you home so that grandpa can look at these bruises ok." I told her stroking her hair.

She nodded her head tears still running down her face. I kissed her on the head and picked her up and walked out of the room.

Victoria was still forced against the wall with Edward and Emmett crouched in front of her.

Once I knew that Victoria was not able to get anywhere near Naomi I put her down and she ran over to Edward.

"Daddy!" she cried as she ran over to him. He opened his arms and she jumped into them. He held her close to him for a moment, before he pulled her away and looked at her.

I saw his eyes look over her face, neck and arms. He glared at Victoria, who was grinning evilly . Edward let out a loud growl from between his teeth. I saw that Naomi jumped in his arms at the sudden sound that he had made.

Edward noticed this as held her down on his shoulder and kissed the side of her head.

_Did she do this to her?!_

Edward's angry voice went through my head.

I looked at him and nodded.

Edward handed Naomi over to Emmett who looked just as shocked as Edward did about what Victoria had done.

"Emmett, get her out of here. Now!!" Edward growled.

Emmett didn't argue with him, he held Naomi tight and ran out of the warehouse.

Once I knew that Emmett was far enough away from here, I let the force off Victoria so that she was able to move.

As soon as she was able to move herself again, she immediately went down into a crouch and snarled at me and Edward.

As soon as she snarled at us I let my instincts take over. I crouched down into an attack stance and let a growl rip through my throat.

"She is a child. What the hell has she ever done to you?" I asked her, anger flowing through my veins.

"You took James away from me. You needed to suffer the way that I have. I watched you when he left you. You were in pain, I didn't have to do everything, he had hurt you enough for me." She said gesturing to Edward when she spoke about him.

Before Edward had the opportunity to attack her, I lunged at her knocking her to the floor. I pinned her down in the floor and growled at her.

"You had no right to take her away from me. You had 5 years to hurt me, but you decided to take my child away from me. That was one step too far." I hissed at her.

I don't actually know how she did this, but she got her legs underneath me and kicked me full in the gut sending me flying through the room. I hit the back wall with so much force that there was a large dent in the concrete.

I watched in front of me as Edward attacked Victoria sending her flying across the room in the opposite direction to what I was.

I used all my speed to get over to her before she could get up. She was lying on her front when I got there. I had to let all my anger out. This was going to end now!

I placed my foot right between her shoulder blades so that she could not move off the floor and grabbed her right arm and pulled it clean off her body. Her cries and screams of pain echoed through the large area of space.

I flung the limb that I had just ripped from her body away.

Without removing my foot from her back, I lowered my body so that my lips were inches from her ears.

"My daughter is the last person who you will ever lay a finger on." I promised her when I whispered in her ear.

I grabbed hold of her head and gave her body one swift kick in the side so that her body would roll away, detaching its self from her head.

It worked, before I knew it Victoria's headless body rolled to one side, while I held her head in my hands.

Edward had already started a fire in the centre of the room. He picked up Victoria's headless corpse and threw it into the flames. I did the same to her head and her arm.

I watched as the smoke changed into a deep purple colour and rose into the air. The windows were open in the room so the smoke was able to escape.

I felt relief wash over me and I watched the flames. She was gone. She was not going to do anymore to hurt my family. It was over.

Edward was soon standing behind me holding my hand.

"Bella love. You need to go hunting. Its over now" Edward said calmly in my ear as he pulled my towards the door out of the building.

I hadn't noticed the burning in the back of my throat until Edward had mentioned it. We ran into the forest and started to hunt.

** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Me and Edward had been hunting for little over a hour before I started to get agitated. I needed to get back to the house to see Naomi. I needed to make sure that she was alright. After taking down my 4th deer of the evening I decided that enough was enough and I needed to get home.

Finding my way back was easy. The Cullen's had such a distinctive scent, and the forest that surrounded the house was covered in that scent.

Edward held my hand all the way home.

Once we got back to the house I listened to see if Emmett and Naomi were back yet. They should have been, it had been nearly 3 hours since the warehouse. I entered the house eager to see if they were back.

When I got into the house, Emmett was sitting on the sofa flicking through the TV channels, but I could tell that he wasn't really watching anything.

"Emmett, where is Naomi?" I asked as soon as I saw him.

"I put her in her bed. She is going to have to go hunting tomorrow. She was to exhausted to do much tonight. She had drank some blood, but not enough to make her thirst go away." Emmett said looking over the sofa at me.

I walked over to him and sat on the sofa next to him. He turned his head to look at me.

"Bella. Are you ok?" he asked in a concerned voice, that I very rarely hear from Emmett.

I shook my head no.

Emmett put his arms around my shoulder and held me close to his body. Edward had gone upstairs to speak to Carlisle. He knew that I would need his comfort later, but right now I needed my brother to hug me. There was something about Emmett, that when you were upset, distressed or any thing that made you unhappy, there was something that drew you to this big lovable vampire and he would always try to make you feel better. With me it worked.

I sat next to Emmett for a while before I decided that I needed to go see Naomi.

"Is she asleep Em?" I asked sitting up from beside Emmett.

"Yea. She is going to be out for a while." Emmett said quietly.

I got up and kissed Emmett on the cheek, he gave me a kiss on the head before I headed upstairs to Naomi's room.

When I got there, her door was open just a little so that the light from the landing was able to go into her room a tiny bit. I didn't go in. I just looked at her. she looked so peaceful. So different from what I saw her a few hours ago. My eyes were still drawn to the huge bruise that was on her neck. I would be here first thing when she woke up tomorrow. I walked into her room quietly, and went over to the side of her bed and kissed her lightly on her head so not to wake her.

"I love you" I whispered to her.

I got up and walked out of the room, keeping the door slightly open just as it what when I went in.

I then went over to Elizabeth's room. I hadn't seen my baby on over 3 days. No one had told me about how she had been though all this. I looked in and saw that she was fast asleep in her cot. She looked unsettled though. I walked over to her and put my arm over the bars and stroked her cheek. She seemed to loosed up a little when I touched her. I needed to spend some serious quality time with both my children in the next couple of days.

I walked out of Elizabeth's room and walked into my own.

I found that my room was empty. I needed that right now. I needed to be on my own to organise my thoughts and feelings.

I lay on the bed in silence for a while before I heard someone coming into the room. I knew it was Edward without even looking at the door.

He came over to me and sat on the bed, resting his back against the head bored and laying his legs flat on the bed. I moved so that I was able to lay be head on his thighs.

Edward brought one of his hands down and started stroking my hair.

"Are you ok?" he asked me in the same concerned tone that Emmett had used earlier.

"Im fine. I just need to get my head around all this that's all." I sighed into his leg. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you love me Bella?" Edward asked me out of the blue.

"What?! how can you even ask that. you know I love you.!" I replied. Confused by his question.

"How much do you love me?" he asked in a amused tone.

I sat up now looking him in the eye. I was getting angry now.

"What do you mean. How much do I love you? I've had 2 of your children, I've moved in with you, I became a vampire so that we could……" before I could finish my little rant, Edward crashed his lips onto mine with so much force that I fell back onto the bed again.

We kissed deeply for a few seconds before Edward broke the silence.

"Marry me." He murmured against my lips.

I pulled back and looked him straight in the eye. I was too shocked to say anything.

"Marry me. We can be a family for eternity. You, me and the girls. Let me make you my wife." He started to kiss down my jaw line and onto my throat.

"Mrs Isabella Cullen. Sort of has a ring to it, don't you agree." He asked against my neck.

It took forever for his question to sink into my head, but once it did I knew what my answer would be.

Edward brought his head up from my neck and looked me in the eye.

"Yes" I said in a quiet voice, I'm not even sure he heard me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that. what did you say?" he teased me with a huge grin on his face.

"I said Yes. I will marry you." I said louder to make sure that he heard me. But, a lot my saying it louder everyone in the house heard me as well.

Edward disappeared for a second and then reappeared in front of me holding a small box in his hand. He opened it and showed me this beautiful ring. He took it out of the velvet casing and placed it on my hand. I looked at it as it glimmered in the light.

I was so happy. I had my daughter back. Victoria was dead and now I was engaged to the most handsome, sexy and caring vampire in the world.

I was so happy, that I didn't even care that Alice was probably planning the wedding right at this moment. I would deal with her in the morning.

I kissed Edward again showing him how much I really loved him.

After about 5 minutes of us kissing he started to laugh against my lips which I have to say is s bit of a mood killed.

I pulled away and looked at him confused.

"And you are laughing because?" I asked his, still not understanding.

"Its nothing. Its just that I planned to do this a lot differently. In my mind it was a lot more romantic." He said looking down at me.

I brought my head up so that I could kiss him again.

"This is plenty of romance for me." I said against his lips as he continued to kiss me.

I had never thought much about getting married, but I could think of nothing better than to be getting married to Edward.

**YAAAAAAY! What do you think. Honestly didnt know how i was going to do this, but i did! yaaaaay. Tell me what you thought about victoria and if i killed her right lol.  
Tell me what you thought also about the bruises on Naomi? i had to do a little research on that, but i think that gave you a pretty good idea oh what Victoria was doing to here while she was there. Remember this, because this is going to Effect Naomi in the next story ( which i have started to write :P).  
Totally off the subject of the story. New Moon trailer was out on Taylor Launter... Need i say more (HOT!!!) I will always be a faithful Edward girl, but damn he got a good body;).**

**Anyway, im going to leave you now. hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.I finish colege next week, so i will probaly be able to udate on my next story alot quicker that i have been on this one.  
REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SHOW ME THE LOVE PEOPLE:P.!**

**Ly  
XXCullenXX **


	24. Trying to get back to normality

**New Chapter yaaaaay! i gto really bored today and i thought i would upload another chapter.  
Ok, i know this has nothing to do with my story but something funny has happened to me that is sort of twilight related.  
Right, i am currently learning to drive ive been drivin now for about 10 months and am no where near doing my test yet. anyway. My driving instructors wife is is really obsessed with Twilight and apparently his nephew look alot like Edward Cullen. So my driving instructor has told his nephew how obsessed i am with twilight and apparently he has told his nephew that im stalking him because he looks like Edward! Oh this guy is in the same colege as me so there is a guy in college who thinks im stalking him. My friend found this rather amusing when i told her this morning. im dont though, i dont know the guy. i dont need another reason for guys to stay away from me lol.  
Anyway, enough of my rant, ill let you enjoy this chapter. **

I got out of bed early in the morning. I wanted to make sure I was with Naomi when she woke up. I needed her to know that she was safe again.

I walked over to her room and opened the door slightly so that I could walk in.

I looked over to her bed and saw that she was still fast asleep. I went over and lay on the bed next to her making sure I didn't wake her.

I sat on the bed and watched her for about a hour before she started to stir. She rolled over until she was lying next to me. She lay her head on my chest and wrapped her arm over my waist.

I put my arms around her and held her close to me. I looked in her eyes. Emmett had said last night that she would need to go hunting today, and he was telling the truth. He eyes were as black. Not as black as they were last night but you could tell that she was still painfully thirsty.

Naomi had started to cry again. I stoked her hair and brought her closer to me trying to calm her down. She was safe now. I knew this, but she didn't. I didn't need Jasper around to tell that Naomi was still terrified.

"Naomi. You need to come hunting sweetheart. I know your thirsty." I told her calmly.

Naomi nodded her head against my chest.

"Do you want me to give you a bath, and then Grandma can make you some breakfast before we go hunting." I asked her.

She nodded again, still not saying a word.

Edward opened the door slightly and looked in.

"Is everything ok?" he asked looking at Naomi. I nodded my head.

Naomi looked around and saw Edward standing in the door and she got up and walked over to him. Edward was ready for her and he picked her up instantly.

I watched as Naomi walked over to her father and I noticed the large bruises that were on the back of her legs.

Theses didn't look like the ones that she had on her arm, theses looked like the ones that I would get when I was human. As if you had walked into something really hard with a lot of force.

I gasped and shot up off the bed once Naomi was in Edwards arms.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked as Naomi lowered her head into the side of his neck.

If I would have been able to cry I would have at this point.

"She is black and blue Edward. have you not seen the bruises on her legs." I said pointing at the back of Naomi.

Edward bent his head over Naomi's shoulder so that he could see the back on Naomi's leg.

Once he saw the bruising, he let out a gasp just as I had done.

I needed to speak to Carlisle when we got back from hunting.

I walked into Naomi's bathroom and started to fun the bath for her. The thought of Victoria laying a hand on my child made me so angry. I nearly broke the side of the bath just thinking about it.

I stood up letting the steam fill the room trying to clear my head.

Once the bath was full of water and at the correct temperature, I walked back into Naomi's room to get her.

When I walked into her room, I saw that Edward has moved from the door way and was now sitting on the bed with Naomi on his lap. She was crying. I listened as she took in deep breaths to fuel the cry that came out of her lips.

I focused all my attention onto Naomi and listened to her.

I think I know how my powers work now. I listened to her thoughts to see what she was thinking.

She wasn't thinking anything, she was just going through all the faces that she loved. Me, Edward,Emmett, Alice, Jasper,Rosalie,Carlise,Esme and Lizzie. She just kept going through them over and over again.

I walked over to Edward and picked Naomi up and went into the bathroom so that I could put her in the bath. She hadn't been in the bath since she came back last night, so she still had dirt on her face and in her hair. I would just be happy when she was clean and looking better than she does now.

** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

After her bath, me and Naomi went out hunting. She still hadn't said a word, it was starting to worry me a bit.

I did try and talk to her, trying to get her to talk to me about anything, but she didn't. I constantly kept telling her that I loved her and reassuring her that she would never get taken away from me again. She cried again a few times while we were out but still now words.

I had made sure that when we were hunting that she got as much blood as she could before we headed back home. I was still thirsty even after I had drained 3 elk and grizzle that I had shared with Naomi.

As soon as we got back into the house, I saw that Emmett was sitting on the sofa with Jasper, playing video games.

They heard Naomi coming into the room and paused the game and turned around to face her.

"Hey sweetie. Where did you and mommy go?" Emmett asked her.

Because Jasper was in the room, I could feel what Emmett was feeling.

He was concerned, almost as much as I was, about the fact that Naomi had suddenly stopped talking. Like the rest of us, he was doing all that he could to get her to speak again.

Naomi didn't answer Emmett's question, she just went over to him and sat in his lap with her head resting against his chest.

"Is Carlisle home?" I asked Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett was to pre-occupied talking to Naomi to answer me, so Jasper told me.

"Yeah, he is in his study I think." Jasper told me smiling at me.

I started to walk up the stairs to Carlisle's office when Jasper spoke to me again.

"It will be ok Bella. She will be fine." Jasper was now right behind me now walking up the stairs.

I gave him a weak smile as he passed me.

I walked up the stairs until I got to Carlisle's study. I knew it would be stupid to knock, as he would probably know that it was me standing behind the door. But it felt rude not to knock.

I raised my hand to the door, but before my knuckles even came into contact with the wooden door, Carlisle answered me.

"Come in Bella."

I opened the door and walked in.

Carlisle's study was one of the most beautiful rooms in the house. The walls were covered in dark mahogany book shelves that contained hundreds of different books that no doubt he had read a number of times. The dark wood flooring added a certain feel to the room. At the end of the room their was a large bay window that looked out onto the beautiful garden that Esme had worked hard to maintain.

I walked over to Carlisle's desk where he was looking over some paper work. He set the paper down and looked at me.

"What can I do for you Bella?" Carlisle asked me as I sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Carlisle, I'm really worried about Naomi. Since we bought her home she hasn't said a word. Not to me, not to Edward. No one." I said knowing that Carlisle would help me.

"Bella, she has been through a lot the last few days. You need to give her time to get over that. im sure when she is ready to talk she will." He said as he got up from behind his desk and walked over to me.

"I know Carlisle, its just that I just need to hear her voice. To know she is ok." I told him.

"Bella, the only thing that you can do for her now is to reassure her and tell her that you love her. you need to give her time to adjust to the people she is around." He told me.

"Carlisle, have you looked at the bruises on her arms?" I asked.

"Yes, I have. But that's all I have done is look. She wont let me touch her arms, well the top of her arms at least, every time I go to touch them she would scream and cry. I'm just going to give her a few days and then im going to look over her again. Emmett literally brought her straight to me when he got into the house, so Naomi was probably still terrified about anyone touching her" Carlisle explained to me.

I felt angry well up inside of me again. I knew that Victoria was dead, but I was angry because she had caused my daughter to become terrified of her own family.

Carlisle broke me from my train of thoughts when he spoke again.

"I know you are worried about her Bella, we all are. It will get better, I promise. Oh and congratulations by the way." Carlisle said smiling at me and nodding his head towards my hand that had the ring on.

I just remembered then that I was wearing the engagement ring that Edward had given me last night.

I looked down at my ring. If I could have blushed, I would have. All that I could say to Carlisle was.

"Thanks"

I got up and went to go out of the room.

"Bella. She will be fine. I promise" Carlisle said as I left the room he could obviously tell that I was still upset about this whole thing.

I walked out of the room and headed back downstairs.

When I got downstairs I found Naomi sitting crossed in between Emmett's legs, with her guitar resting on her knees.

Jasper had taught her "tears in heaven" by Eric Clapton. She could play is pretty well. Jasper was also sitting with his guitar playing along with her. she looked happy. Well, I think content would be a better word to describe what emotions she was feeling.

I leaned against the door frame listening to them play. I had to hand it to jasper, he had taught her loads in the last year.

Once they had finished playing their song, I walked into the room and applauded them. Jasper bowed his head smiling at me and Naomi just smiled at me.

Naomi set her guitar down on the floor and rested her head on Emmett's chest. Emmett wrapped his arms around her.

Alice then came into the living room, holding dozens of magazines. I totally forgot about vampire hearing and knew that all these magazines were for the wedding. She came over and sat next to me, dumping all the magazines in my lap. Alice sat next to me.

"So have you told her that there is going to be a wedding soon?" Alice asked me.

I shook my head no.

"You should tell her. it would make her happy." Alice said while she opened up a wedding magazine.

"I know, but how do you tell a 6 year old that you are getting married to their vampire father. I know it sounds stupid, but I don't know what to say to her." I told her honestly. I hadn't thought about how I was going to tell Naomi about this.

"I know how to do it." Alice told me as she got up, picking up a magazine as she went and sat next to Emmett and Naomi opening the magazine.

"Naomi, aunty Alice needs your help. I need to pick a nice brides maids dress. Look at these which one do you like" Alice asked her, opening the page with the brides maids dresses on.

Naomi looked at the page for while before deciding on a simple pink dress that had embroider beads on it.

Alice smiled at her when she picked one.

"that's a really nice one babe. If mommy and daddy get married, would you like to wear that." Alice prompted.

Naomi wasn't stupid. She soon put two and two together and realised what Alice was talking about.

Without saying anything, she got up from Emmett's lap and ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back stroking her hair.

I pulled her away so that I could look her in the eye.

"Would you like to be one of my brides maids?" I asked her.

She nodded her head vigorously. I smiled at her and hugged her again.

I heard Elizabeth crying from the baby monitor that was on the table next to me. I let Naomi go and gave her back to Emmett, who started to play games with her.

I walked up the stairs and into Elizabeth's room. She was lying on her beck crying. I went over to her and picked her up. As soon as my fingers touched her she calmed down immediately.

"Hello my beautiful baby girl." I said to her and I hugged her close to me. She smiled at me and brought her hands up to my face and stroked my face.

I bent my head down so that I could kiss her on the head.

Elizabeth laughed. Oh how I had missed that. I hadn't seen my baby in over 4 days properly. I had seen her last night when she was sleeping, but that didn't count.

I closed my eyes and rocked back and forth on my feet with Elizabeth laying her head on my neck.

I don't know how long I stayed like this. Could have been minutes. Could have been hours, but eventually I opened my eyes and was shocked by what I saw. Or what I didn't see would be better.

I could no longer see my body. It was gone.

I heard Elizabeth giggling in my arms, but when I looked down she wasn't there. Nothing was there. But the strange thing was that I could physically feel Elizabeth in my arms. And I could hear her but I couldn't see her.

Ok now this was getting weird.

"Jasper!" I called.

"Can you come here a minute?" I called again.

I heard Jasper leaving the living room and coming up the stairs.

"Where are you Bella?" he asked as he walked around the landing.

"In Elizabeth's room." I answered my voice shaking a little.

Jasper opened the door and looked in.

I could see him, but I wasn't positive that he could see me. I expected him to just leave when he could not see me standing in the room, but he did something else that I did not expect.

He picked up a bottle of powder that was on the changing table and squeezed the bottle so that the powder went flying all over the room.

"Jasper what the hell are you doing?" I asked but he didn't answer me.

Once all the powder had setting, I looked down at my body to see that it was covered in white powder. I could also see Elizabeth, who seemed to have a very large grin on her face.

"Sorry bout that Bella. But it is a lot easier to speak to you when I can actually see you." Jasper said grinning to himself.

"What? How…." I sputtered, but Jasper didn't answer me, he just nodded his head towards Elizabeth.

"What, is she doing this?" I asked totally surprised.

Jasper nodded his head.

"When you were away, I went to change her. I left her on the table for literally 2 seconds and when I came back she was gone. I dropped some powder on the table and found her again. It's a pretty cool thing that she can do. Just not when she is getting changed." Jasper said looking directly at Elizabeth.

I saw her expression changed and when I looked again, I could see my body again. It was just covered in powder.

"Great. I have a invisible baby." I said sarcastically as I walked out of the room and into mine.

"Where are you going? Didn't she just wake up?" jasper asked me.

"Yes, but I need to have a bath first before I do anything and apparently so does she." I said as I walked into my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

"Oh Lizzie, I hope you aren't going to do this on mommies wedding day. No one will be able to find you. and we cant have that can we?" I told her.

As soon as I had mentioned the words my thoughts instantly went to the weeks and months that I would be spending with Alice so that she could plan the whole thing.

Should be an interesting few months.

**Haha. invisable baby lol. i thought this was rather funny when i wrote this.  
Tell me what you thought. i have finished the next chapter and am currently writing chapter 26. The next to chapters will be the prep for the wedding and the wedding itself. YAAAAAY. **

**After the wedding there will be 1 more chapter and then that will be it. sorry, but there is nothing else that i can think about writing in this story. But, keep a look out because i will be a sequal which is called "sisters." keep a look out for it.  
Actully you can do me all a favour and you can give me idea's for titles if you dont like the one that i have picked. the story is going to be the same no matter what the title is.  
Right people im off.  
Review this chapter please let me know what you think about it.  
Hope to hear from you all soon.  
Ly.  
XXCullenXX**

**xxx**


	25. Wedding preperations!

**New chapter. yaaaaay! Right, i have officially finished from college now so i will be able to update my stories more often. yaaay. This story is finished im just waiting to update it now. if you are lucky you may get all 3 chapters tonight.  
I have started to write the next story, but im not going to upload it untill i have written at least 3 chapters so you will have to wait a few days.  
Right, im going to shut up now. hope you enjoy this chapter, took me a while to write. Enjoy!  
**

_2 months later._

Today was my wedding day, and to my surprise I was so excited. I couldn't wait to become Edward's wife.

At the moment, I was lying on my bed watching my "Friends" DVD set that I had bought a few weeks ago. Yes, I was on my own. Alice had dragged Edward away from me last night so that he wouldn't see me until I was walking down the isle. I glanced over to the clock that was on the side of my bed. It was 7.30 am and I knew that Alice would be walking into my room any minute to get me ready for my wedding.

The wedding wasn't until 4 o'clock this after noon. It didn't take me 8 and half hours to get ready. Although, Alice was getting Naomi and Elizabeth ready as well, so I guess it would take 8 hours. Alice was insisting that she work on me from the minute the girls woke up, so it would be very long now.

I finished watching the episode of "friends" that was in my DVD player when I heard Elizabeth crying in the next room.

"And so it begins." I said to myself as I got up off the bed and walked into Elizabeth's room.

Before I had even set foot outside of Elizabeth's door Alice had assaulted me.

"Moring Mrs Cullen. Come on get back in that room and get in the shower. We have so much to do today we have to do your hair, make up and then we have to do the same to the girls." I stopped her there.

"You are not putting make up on my baby. she is 7 months old Alice." I told her as I walked into Elizabeth's room with Alice following me.

"No I didn't mean Elizabeth. Only Naomi, and I'm talking a tiny but of lip gloss and some eye shadow. Nothing drastic." She said as I bent over Elizabeth's crib to pick her up.

Elizabeth calmed down as soon as I picked her up. Elizabeth had started teething a few weeks ago, so she was getting moody all the time. We had to be carful with her though because she was venomous. I couldn't help but laugh when I remembered how we knew that she was venomous.

_A few weeks earlier. _

_Me and Alice were sitting on the sofa looking through wedding stud, just so we could finalise stuff for the wedding. _

"_Right Bella you need to decide what colour flowers you want. Personally I think that you should have the pink roses, they will match with the brides maids dresses." Alice said. _

"_Yeah, I know, but I really like the lilies. I think they will suit my dress more that the pink roses will." I argued. _

_Alice looked at me raising her eye brow. _

"_I don't know Alice. Can I pick out the flowers later, I still need to arrange music and stuff for the reception." I said closing the magazine. _

"_Cant Edward do that." Alice asked. _

"_No, Edward already has a job for the wedding." I told her._

"_What does he have to do?" Alice asked. _

"_Stay out of the way and make sure he is on time for the wedding. I'm just hoping he can do that." I said as I got up from the sofa._

_Jasper was sitting on the floor crossed legged with Elizabeth sitting in between them. Elizabeth was moaning and crying and we didn't know why. She had just been in a really bad mood all day. Jasper had done everything that he could think of to try and get her to calm down, bit it hadn't worked. _

"_She still in a bad mood?" I asked as I walked past Jasper. _

"_Yea. I don't know what is the matter with her. she keeps picking things up and putting them in her mouth, but she does that anyway. But, she keeps trying to put my fingers in her mouth." He said trying to distract the baby again. _

"_Where is her dummy? Why don't you just give her that?" I asked as I sat down next to him._

"_I did, but she just spat it back out." He said looking down as Elizabeth. _

_Elizabeth grabbed Jaspers fingers and brought them up to her mouth, but he pulled them away before she could put them in her mouth. _

"_She may be hungry. Hold on, ill go warm up one of her bottles." I said as I got up and headed into the kitchen. _

_I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to pull out one of the bottles that I had made for Lizzie. I boiled the kettle so that I had hot water to warm the milk. _

_I was standing in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil when I heard Jasper in the living room. _

"_Ow!" Jasper yelled. _

_I went back into the living room to see Jasper holding the baby with one arm while he waved the other one up and down as if he had hurt his hand or something._

"_Jasper, what's the matter?" I asked as I walked over and took Elizabeth from him._

"_I think she is teething. Damn baby teeth!" he cursed as he handed me that baby._

_Jasper started rubbing his finger that Elizabeth had just bitten with his thumb. I looked at Jaspers finger and there was a very tine mark on his finger just next to his nail that looked like someone had pinched him with a pair of tweezers. _

_I picked Elizabeth up so that she was facing me. _

"_Did you bite Uncle Jasper?" I cooed to her. she just looked at me and smiled and clapped her hand at me. _

"_Damn, she left a mark. Great, venomous teething baby." Jasper said to himself._

_I handed him back the baby. He took her reluctantly. _

"_I'm going to get her milk before it gets too hot." I said as I walked back into the kitchen. I couldn't help but laugh while I got Lizzie's milk._

"_Its not funny Bella!" Jasper said sternly form the living room. _

_I walked in and took the baby off him._

"_Oh but it is Jasper." I told him as I sat on the sofa with the baby on my lap giving her, her bottle._

I took Elizabeth downstairs so that I could give her breakfast. Now that she was teething, she was starting to get a little annoyed that all she was getting was milk, so I had started to give her solid foods. I put her in her highchair that was in the kitchen and made her a small bowl of cereal.

I walked back over to her and her eyes lit up when she saw the bowl of food In my hand. Unlike her sister, Elizabeth needed no encouragement to eat her food. She didn't care what you put in her mouth, as long as she could eat at. It was quite funny. When I had been introducing Naomi onto solid food, she was so fussy. Only certain foods she would eat and soon she would get fed up of them and want her milk back . I was so glad that Elizabeth was going to be a easy baby to wean.

When I finished giving Elizabeth her breakfast, I got out a bottle of milk, just so she would have something to drink.

I put the bottle on her mouth and she drank it, but got fed up after only 3 ounces when the bottle had 9 ounces of milk in.

I set the bottle down and picked her up and headed back upstairs. When I got to the landing where Elizabeth's room was. Alice was standing there tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come on Bella, we haven't got all day. You need to start getting ready." Alice whined as I set Elizabeth on the changing table.

"Yes Alice we do have all day. I will go have a bath and stuff once I have sorted out the baby. Is Naomi up yet?" I asked as I took the dirty nappy off Elizabeth.

"No not yet, but I think I may wake her soon…"

"No Alice, leave her sleep. She will wake up when she is ready." I said, still not facing her and not putting the clean nappy on Elizabeth.

Once the nappy was on and Elizabeth was clean I picked her up off the table and placed her on my hip.

Alice was getting impatient now and took my baby off me and placed her on her own hip.

"Hey!" I protested, but Alice put her hand up to stop me.

"No, you said you would go have a bath once Elizabeth was done. Now get your ass in that room and get in the bath before I make you." Alice said pointing at my bedroom door and ushering me into it.

"I need to get her dressed." I complained.

"No you don't. that's what I'm going to be doing while you are in there. Ill put her into something comfortable until we change her for the wedding. Right, I need you to wash your hair, condition your hair and don't do anything to it until I get back. Don't even towel dry it." Alice said as she shut the door on me forcing me into my room.

I walked into my bathroom and started to run my bath. This was going to be a long day.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

I had ensured that I was in the bath for about half an hour so that I was able to wash and condition my hair. Twice.

Once I had finished washing my hair, I got out of the bath, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me before walking into my bed room. As I had expected, Alice was sitting on the bed looking impatient. Again.

"What took you so long? You have been in there for ages." Alice exclaimed.

"Sorry, you wanted me to wash my hair. I just wanted to make sure it was clean." I said innocently as I walked over to Alice.

Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the bed where she had laid out clothes that I was going to wear while Alice did my hair and makeup.

I changed into my jeans and top while Alice was fussing around with hair products. As soon as I was dressed, Alice pulled me over to the mirror where I would be sitting for the foreseeable future.

My hair was still dripping wet when Alice started to brush it.

As soon as Alice had finished brushing my hair, she started to dry my hair.

Arrrrg, I really wish I could just go to sleep and just let her work on me without me noticing.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

I let Alice work on my hair and make up for 6 hours. By the time she was done, the bottom layer of my hair had been straightened and she had curled into tight ringlets which she had pulled back into a small ponytail while she left the straight part of my hair fall down my back.

My makeup was simple. Light eye shadow and a small pit of mascara and eye liner. Alice had put a very small amount of lip gloss on my lips so the they were shimmering.

I looked over at the clock and it was 1 o'clock.

"Alice I need to go make lunch for Naomi. And I need to see Elizabeth. Jasper has to get ready too you know." I said as I got up out of the room.

I walked down the stairs with my hair and make up all done.

Jasper had stayed behind today while Emmett and Carlisle took Edward away from me. Elizabeth had been spending a lot of time with Jasper since she had started teething. I know that Jasper loved Elizabeth, but I don't think he liked spending time with her when she kept biting him. Because she was venomous, she had left little tiny scares along Jaspers fingers. At least these ones were made my someone who loved him. Not some blood crazed newborn who was trying to kill him.

"Hello gorgeous. Did you miss me?" I said as I walked into the living room, where Jasper was playing with Elizabeth.

"Of course I missed you darlin'. Did you miss me?" Jasper asked as he walked over to me with Elizabeth on his hip. He handed my the baby and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I was talking to my baby. not her chew toy." I said taking Elizabeth and putting her on my hip.

He smiled at me and walked past me and went up stairs.

"Right, lets get you some lunch before aunty rose gets her hands on you." I said to Elizabeth. I walked over to the kitchen and put her in her highchair.

"Naomi. Come have some food before Alice starts getting you ready." I shouted through the house.

"Coming mommy." I heard her call from upstairs.

Naomi had started to talk again about 3 weeks after she came home. But she was still very quiet compared to what she use to be like.

I quickly made Naomi a sandwich and opened a jar of baby food for Elizabeth.

Naomi came down that stairs and came into the kitchen.

"Your still in your pyjamas. I thought Rose went to get you dressed." I said as I gave her, her lunch.

"she did, but then we started to play with each others hair." She said innocently.

It was too late for her to get dressed now. Rosalie would be getting her ready for the wedding as soon as she had finished her lunch. I sighed and went over to feed Elizabeth.

Once I had fed the girls, Rose came downstairs and took Naomi so that she could start getting her ready. It was 2 in the afternoon now, and all I had to do was get my dress on and Alice and Rose had to get ready to, but that would take them like 5 minutes. Like me their hair and makeup was already done, it was only a matter of putting the dresses one.

I took Elizabeth out of her high chair and wiped her face, as she had baby food all other her. Jasper was the one who was getting Elizabeth ready. I wanted to do it, but Alice was insisting that I only concentrate on myself today. Jasper came into the kitchen and took the baby off me and went upstairs.

I was just about to clean up when I heard the front door opening.

"Bella." I heard Emmett call from the doorway.

"Yeah Emmett." I answered.

As soon as I had answered, Emmett had run into the kitchen and had thrown me over his shoulder to take me back upstairs to Alice who was waiting for me.

"Edward has come home so that he can get ready, so you have to keep her away otherwise the wedding id going to be ruined." Emmett said in a mock dramatic voice.

I sighed and walked over to where Alice was.

"Now what do we do?" I asked Alice as I walked towards her.

"Well, all you really have to do now if get your dress on. Oh I forgot. Do you have your something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?" Alice asked as she went into her closet and pulled out a large white garment bag that contained my dress.

"Yep. I have everything I need in here." I walked over to my bed and pulled out a small box that I had kept everything I would need for the wedding in.

I pulled the lid out of the box and started to pull items out of it.

I pulled out the little tiny wrist band that was put on Naomi when she was born. I know it wasn't that old, but it mean a lot to me and was the oldest thing I have in this box.

"awwwww. That is so tiny. I cant believe her wrist actually fitted in there." Alice said as she took the small wrist band off me and looked at it.

I read the writing that was on the band.

Name: Naomi swan.  
DOB: 12th July 2002.

Mother: Isabella Marie Swan.

Alice handed me back the little band as I looked through the box for my other items.

Next I pulled out the item that I was using for my new and blue criteria.

"And this is new and blue, so I'm killing 2 birds with one stone here." I said as I dangled a new blue garter from the tip of my finger.

"Awww, I was going to give you mine to borrow. Now what can I give you." Alice thought to herself.

Next thing I knew, Alice ran out of the room and was back with 5 seconds.

When she came back she was holding up a pair of diamond ear rings.

"Right, I amtrusting you with these. Please what ever you do, don't fall and break them. Jasper gave me these for our anniversary a few years ago." She said as she walked in front of me and placed the earrings through my ears.

Alice stepped back and looked at me and smiled.

"You look beautiful Bella. And your not even in you dress yet." She gestured her hand over to the dress that was now draped over the bed.

I looked over at the clock. It was nearly 2.45. less that 2 hours to go.

I went over to the bed and pulled out the dress from its bag.

Alice had done everything for this wedding. I didn't even get to pick my dress. Of course she had asked what I wanted and I was hoping that she had found something that at least looked something like what I wanted.

I opened the bag and pulled out the dress. I gasped when I saw it.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

It was a little too last now if I didn't, but thankfully I loved it.

"Alice. Where did you get this, its amazing." I asked spinning the dress around on the hanger so that I could look at it all.

Alice didn't answer me, instead she came over and took the dress off me.

"Right. Strip." Alice said gesturing to my old jeans and t-shirt that I had on.

I knew there was no point in arguing with her. Alice had seen me in my underwear hundreds of times before so I should feel embarrassed, but I did.

I took off my jeans and top.

Alice made me step into my dress so that I didn't ruin my hair or makeup. She pulled the dress up my body so that it fitted.

The dress was a strapless, A line skirt. There were small jewels sewn under my chest that were in a Y shape. The beads then went down to the middle of my stomach when it spit in 2 so that the beads went down to the bottom of the dress.

Of course Alice had picked a dress that had a corset back. So at the moment, Alice was tightening the beck of my dress. Thank god I didn't have to breath because Alice was making my dress really tight. Alice had made me put a strapless bra on this morning. I should have guessed that my dress would be strapless is I had to wear a strapless bra.

Once Alice had finished doing up the back of my dress, she came around and looked at me.

"Bella, you have to admit. Im good!" she said looking very proud of her self.

I looked in the mirror and I had to admit, I looked good.

"Right, I'm going to get ready. Ill be back in 10 minutes." She said as she walked out the room.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I did actually look pretty good. I had to admit, considering Alice only had 2 months to plan this wedding she had done pretty good. I hadn't seen any of the dresses that the girls were wearing today. that scared me a little. I know how over the to Alice could be.

"So what do you think?" Alice's voice disrupted me from my trail of thought. I looked over at the door and she had a lovely plain A line dress. it was sky blue, and it suited Alice so well.

"Wow Alice. You look gorgeous." I said walking over to her.

"Shut up. This is your day, everyone will be looking at you. not me or Rose." Alice said smiling.

Alice walked over and hugged me.

"Im so happy for you Bella." She said as she hugged me tighter.

I let her go after a few moments as there was someone knocking on the bedroom door.

"Bella, open up. Naomi wants to see you." Emmett's voice boomed from behind the door.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

Naomi was standing there in a white strapless dress that was slightly pleated on the skirt and she had a small piece of ribbon tied around her waist. It was so simple and it suited her perfectly.

"Mommy, you look pretty." She said as he reached up for me.

I picked her and placed her on my hip.

"Not at pretty as you." I said kissing her nose.

"Wow Bells, you look great. Well done Alice." Emmett said, looking over my shoulder to talk to Alice.

"Bella. I think you better put Naomi down now, we will be ready soon." Alice said.

As soon as she had finished her sentence I suddenly felt really nervous. Where had these nerves been a few hours ago.

I set Naomi down and she took Emmett's hand. Emmett leaned over and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful Bella. I mean that." Emmett said as he walked away.

I looked over at the clock it was 3.45. I had 15 minutes before I would be marrying the love of my life.

There was another knock at the door. I turned around to look at the door again. This time it was Carlisle.

Carlisle was the one who was giving me away. None of my human family was here. I know that my bloodlust was a lot less compared to other newborn vampires, but I didn't want to risk it having then here.

"Girls. You nearly ready. Everyone is ready down there, if you are ready we can start early." Carlisle said as he walked into the room.

Carlisle looked at me and smiled lovingly.

"Bella, you look beautiful." Carlisle said holding out his hand so I could take it.

"Thanks." Was all that I was able to say.

I linked arms with Carlisle as he walked me out the room and down the stairs.

We were having the wedding in the garden. Like everything else I had no idea what Alice had done out side.

I walked down the hall to the back door that lead to the garden. Rosalie was waiting for us when we got to the door.

"Wow Bella, you look Amazing." Rose said as she came over to hug me.

I heard music begin to play behind the doors and my stomach started doing summersaults.

Alice and Rose would go in front of my and then Me and Carlisle would go down after them.

"You ready Bella." Alice asked me as she hugged me again.

"Yea." I answered.

Alice and Rose when through the doors. I recognised the music as "Kiss the rain" by Yiruma. I was confused by who was playing. It couldn't Edward as he was waiting to marry me. Duh. It couldn't be rose either as she had just gone into the room.

I didn't have time to think about that now.

The music changed to the wedding march. It was my turn to walk through the doors.

"You ready Bella?" Carlisle asked me, linking our arms again.

I had lost all use of my mouth and was unable to get any words out, so I just nodded.

Carlisle smiled at me and opened the door.

I swear my heart started to beat again when I how beautiful everything was. But my eyes were not drawn to the lavish decorations that were arranged all over the garden. They were drawn to Edward, the most beautiful person on the face of the planet. And he was about to me mine. Forever.

**Yaaaaaay. excited? Next chapter is the wedding and it is from Edwards POV. we havent seen his POV for a while now. If i get some reviews tonight i will update again before i go to bed so that gives you all a good few hours.  
All the dresses are on my profile, take a look at tell me what you think. also "Kiss the rain" is on there too. hope you liked what i did in this chapter.  
Hope to hear from you soon. **

**ly.  
XXCullenXX **


	26. The wedding

**Right, like i promised here is the second part of the wedding. hope you enjoy it. kind of hard to write such a big chapter from Edward's POV.I want to appalogise in advance for the vows that i have written. i have no idea what to write for them, so you will just have to go along with it.  
This is the last chapter of the story :( sorry, i had to bring it to the end some time.  
Anyway i might be uploading a small chapter tonight with Naomi, if i get it done. hope i do.  
Right, im going now. enjoy the wedding. :P:D. **

Edward's POV. 

Emmett and Carlisle had dragged me out of the house early this morning. I had been out of the house only for a few hours before I decided that I needed to go home. Not only did I need to be near Bella again, but I knew that Alice would kill me if I didn't get back to the house to get ready.

I had send Emmett in first because I knew that if I even saw Bella on the day of our wedding I would not be able to control myself and neither of us would be able to walk down the aisle.

Emmett went into the house and didn't come back for about 5 minutes, so I'm assuming that Bella was downstairs somewhere.

"Its all clear. Bella was in the kitchen giving the girls food. She is back upstairs now so you should be safe to go in." Emmett said grinning at me.

I looked at my watch, it was half past 1, that gave me 2 and a half hours to get ready. That was plenty of time. I went upstairs and headed for Alice and Jasper's room, where I could hear jasper trying to dress Elizabeth. I had to laugh at his attempt.

Jasper was trying to pull Elizabeth's dress over her head, but she was in a bit of a playful mood and she just kept laughing and moving her arms so that it was impossible for jasper to get the dresses sleeves on her arms.

"Elizabeth. Stop it or mommy will be sad." He said to Elizabeth as she started to kick her legs as well as wave her arms now.

Jasper was me in the door was and smiled at me.

I walked over to the side of the bed where Lizzie's head was so that she wouldn't see me coming and stood and leaned over so that my face was above her's.

"Elizabeth Renessmee Cullen. Are you not being a good girl for uncle Jasper." I asked in a baby voice. I sounded like an idiot, but the baby liked it.

She hadn't seen me all day and I went hunting last night before she went down for the night. She lifted her arms over her head and squealed when she saw me. She was using her hands telling me she wanted to be picked up. Because she had raised her arms above her head, her legs were now stretched out underneath her. This gave Jasper the chance to open the back of her dress and slip it on her over her legs. Once it was over her body getting her arms in wasn't a problem. I cant believe that it had taken 2 grown men to dress a 7 month old baby.

Once the dress was on, I picked my daughter up and zipped up the back of the dress. suddenly she was less enthusiastic to see me after I had tricked her into getting the dress on.

"So what. your not talking to me now?" I said to Lizzie as she kept looking away from me.

"I give up with this child. I really do." I said as I handed her back to Jasper. She wasn't in a very good mod with him either.

"You better start getting ready. you do realise Alice will kill you if you're not ready in time." Jasper told me as I turned to leave the room.

"Don't worry Jazz, ill be ready on time. I wouldn't miss this day for the world." I told him as I left the room.

I only had a about 2 hours left before the wedding. Because Alice and Bella were in my room getting ready, Alice had sent me into Rose and Emmett's room for me to get dressed. I walked into Emmett's room and Alice had laid out the suit that I was going to wear today on Emmett's bed, along with Emmett's suit.

I listened to everyone's thoughts in the house to see if I could get just a tiny look at Bella. But Alice was the only one who had seen Bella today, and I knew for a fact that she was blocking me out. But I decided to look, just in case she slipped and forgot I was looking.

I could hear Alice and Bella across the hall from me. They were talking about things that Bella would need for the wedding. I started to listen harder when I head the words "_Blue Garter_" go through Alice's head. I listened to Alice's thoughts only to be attacked by her mental thoughts.

"EDWARD GET OUT OF MY HEAD. YOU WILL NOT SEE BELLA UNTILL THE WEDDING. NOW PISS OFF AND START GETTING READY." Alice yelled at me through her thoughts.

I knew better than to cross Alice so I went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once I had finished in the shower I got out and dried my hair with a towel, wrapping another towel around my waist and walked back into the bedroom to get changed.

** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

A hour and a half later I was ready and I was pacing up and down the room. I don't know what I was so nervous about. I was about to marry the most perfect women in the world.

"Edward please calm down. Your getting married, your not going to Italy." Jasper said running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I'm just really nervous." I told him.

"I don't know why. This is everything you have ever wanted. You shouldn't be nervous about it man." Emmett said.

The door opened and Naomi walked in and sat on my lap.

"Daddy, I want to see mommy." Naomi said. I looked over at Emmett, I knew that Alice would kill me if I went anywhere near Bella's room today.

"Emmett, will you take her to see Bella?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah ok. Come on Naomi." Emmett Said.

Naomi got up off my lap and walked over to Emmett and jumped into his open arms. Emmett Walked out of the room with Naomi. I would see him downstairs soon enough anyway.

Every one would be arriving soon. There were only vampires coming to the wedding. I know how much Bella wanted Charlie and Renee to come, but she was still a newborn and allowing her to be so close to humans would a very carless mistake.

I looked at my watch it had about half hour before Bella would be walking down the aisle towards me.

Esme had taken the girls down into the garden with her so that they were ready for when the wedding started.

I heard Carlisle coming into the room.

"Edward. everyone will be arriving soon. You should go downstairs to see everyone before the wedding starts." Carlisle said as he poked his head around the door.

"Thanks Carlisle, we I'll be down in a minute." I told him as he left the room.

I stopped pacing the room for a few seconds before deciding to go downstairs.

We were going to have the wedding in the garden. Alice had wanted to do a occasion in the garden for a while now so allowing Alice to organise the wedding, so kind of went a little mad about the wedding being outdoors.

I opened the doors that lead out onto the garden and I was shocked by what I saw.

Alice did not disappoint when it came to organising big events.

The was a large white canopy that hung over a large area of the lawn outside. Streaming down from the top of the canopy were blue and pink pieces of fabric. All the chairs that were on the grass had blue lace tied into a bow at the back of the chair. Alice had got Esme to organise a few flowers to be placed in along the back and the sides of where the chairs were. The flowers that Esme had picked consisted of white and pink Roses, lilies, Tulips and orchids. It was perfect. It was so simple but I knew that Bella would absolutely love it. And so did I. I had to make a mental note to myself to buy my sister something extra special this Christmas.

"Wow. Alice is brilliant." Emmett said from behind me. I turned around to see Emmett with Naomi on his hip. He put Naomi down and she ran down the aisle towards Esme.

"I know. I seriously have to spoil her this year." I said.

Jasper was smiling next to me, looking at the garden in awe like the rest of us was.

"That women has way to much free time." He muttered.

I walked down past the chair to the front where soon I would be getting married. Esme standing in front of all the chairs holding Elizabeth, who was wearing the dress that me and Jasper had fought to get her into earlier this afternoon.

When she saw me she stretched her arms out towards me.

"Oh, you want to see me now." I said as I took her off Esme.

"How you feeling Edward?" Esme asked me.

"I'm fine. Nervous, but fine." I told her, playing with Elizabeth's fingers.

"You will be fine sweetie. Now give me the baby. everyone will be arriving soon." Esme held her arms out for me to give her the baby.

I gave her the baby just as I heard someone's voice behind me.

"Well. Edwards getting married. Never thought I would see this happen." I turned around to see Tanya and the rest of her coven behind me.

"Tanya, What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Carlisle asked me and said that you and Bella were getting married. And I couldn't be rude and not come." She said taking a step towards me. At the same time I took a step back.

Kate and Irina were standing behind Tanya. And I could tell that they were getting frustrated by Tanya flirting with me on my wedding day.

Kate walked past Tanya and hugged me.

"Congratulations Edward. I knew you would find someone." Kate said. pulling away from me.

"Thank you Kate." I said back to her.

Before Tanya could say anything else. Kate grabbed her and dragged her over to where they would be sitting.

I few more of our close friends had come today, including Peter and Charlotte Jasper's friends from the south. Maggie, Siobhan and her mate Liam had come over from Ireland. They were some of Carlisle's closest friends.

I looked at my watch it was 3.45. Oh god 15 minutes.

"Edward. Im going to check to see if the girls are ready. if they are then I think we should start the wedding early." Carlisle said.

I didn't say anything. My ability to speak had left me and I was unable to get any words out at the thought of marrying Bella now.

Carlisle left the room and went up stairs.

I was now standing up the top of the garden with everyone behind me. Emmett and Jasper were standing next to me.

Suddenly, I heard Piano music flowing through the air.I knew it was Rosalie playing as, Well I hadn't been allowed to do anything for this wedding except making sure I was here on time.

Alice and Rose started to walked towards us. I knew that Bella wouldn't be far behind them. They looked beautiful. Alice had picked everything so well.

I tried to block out my brothers thoughts as they watched their wives walk towards them.

Alice and Rose had walked up the aisle and stood opposite me. Alice just looked at me and grinned.

_You are so going to thank me for not letting you see Bella all day. _Alice thought towards me.

The music changed to the wedding march. I swear my heart started beating again. The doors at the top of the garden opened and I saw the most beautiful women in the world. The dress that Alice had picked out for her looked like it had been made for her and her alone. Her hair was curled to perfection and was pulled back into a half pony tail while the bottom half of her hair was straight.

The music couldn't have gone any slower. It felt like I had been waiting for hours for Bella to come to me.

Finally Carlisle and Bella got to the top of the Aisle. Carlisle let go of Bella's arm and kissed her on the cheek and went to sit down next to Esme. I looked over at my parents and my children. Esme had Elizabeth on her lap and Carlisle sat down and Naomi went to sit in his lap.

The music stopped and the minister started to speak.

I couldn't get over how beautiful Bella looked. I mean she always looked beautiful, but the dress that she had on gave her curves in all the right places. I was dragged from my trail of thought by the minister asking me to say my vows. Bella and I had decided to write our own vows for the wedding. I pulled out a piece of paper out of my inside pocked of my jacket and read them.

"Bella. I love you will all my being. I swear never to lat anything hurt you or give you any reason to be upset. I will do everything that I can to make you happy, but no matter how happy you are it will not compare to how happy you make me. You are my life. There would be no reason why I would want to stay on this earth if you weren't here with me. I love you Isabella swan. There are no other words to describe how I feel about you."

I finished reading my vows and looked at Bella. She was smiling at me. She looked so happy.

The minister gestured for Bella to say her vows.

"There are no words to describe how I feel about you. So im not even going to try. I love you. If I hadn't had met you, I don't think I would have had much of a life. I wouldn't have had our children. I wouldn't have had the most loving family in the world but worst of all I wouldn't have you. I can think of nothing better than to be married to you. You are more than I ever deserved. You are everything that I every wanted. You complete me. I love you with everything I have and I will love you till the end of time"

Bella finished reading her vows.

I couldn't describe how I was feeling after Bella had said those things. I knew that Bella loved me. She had told me that hundreds of times before but to hear her say all that just made me love her more. She completed me just as I completed her. we were made for each other and there was nothing that would tear us apart.

The minister speaking again brought me back to the present.

"Edward Cullen, do you take Isabella Swan to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." I answered as I watched Bella's expression at the last 2 small words.

"And do you Isabella Swan, Take Edward Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." Her voice cracking with emotion.

I wasn't aware of who handed me the gold bands but I took it off them and slipped it onto Bella's finger.

Bella took the other gold band and placed it one my hand.

"By the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said. like I needed anyone to tell me that. I cupped Bella's face in my hands and brought her face up to meet mine. I only touched her lips with mine slightly but Bella had different ideas. She jumped up and wound her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I let go of her face and wrapped my hands around her waist. I heard Emmett clear his throat telling me to put my wife down. My wife. That sounds so good.

Music started to play again as I took Bella's hand and turned around and walked back up the aisle towards the house.

Alice had arranged so that we would be having the wedding reception in the house so I grabbed a few moments with my wife before I would be dragged back to face my family.

"Congratulations Mrs Cullen." I whispered in her ear. I just needed to say her new name out loud just to make me believe that what just happened was real

"You have no idea how good it feel to hear you say that." Bella said moving her head slightly so that her lips met mine. I kissed her much like I had in the garden, but this time there was no annoying brothers ruining the moment for me. I couldn't control how I felt any more. I pushed Bella back so that she ended up against the wall. Without breaking the kiss, Bella wound her legs around my waist. Starting at her ankles, I moved my hands up her leg, under her dress. Bella gasped a little when my hand when above her knee. As my hands got to her thigh, I felt a piece of fabric around the middle of her thigh. After realising that this was the blue garter that she was telling Alice about earlier.

I pulled back and looked at Bella in the eye.

"Blue Garter?" I asked, pushing Bella's dress up further up her leg so that I could see the garter on her leg.

Bella dropped her legs from around my waist and hit me on the chest.

"That was suppose to be a surprise. How did you know it was blue?" she asked.

"Alice cant hide everything from me love." I said as her dress fell down again covering her legs up again.

"Stupid mind reading vampire." Bella muttered to her self as she walked past me.

"Love you too." I said following her. We walked into the living room to find out friends and family gathered in the living room. They applauded as me and Bella walked into the room hand in hand.

Esme and Carlisle were the first to come up to us and congratulate us. Again. Naomi was holding Esme's hand. She held her arms up at me so that I could pick her up. I picked her and she wrapped he arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. The bruises on her arms had gone completely, but there was still really small marks on her neck. I would do what ever it would take to make sure that nothing like that ever happened again to either of my girls.

"Daddy?"

"What is it Naomi." I answered her.

"Why are all these people here?" she whispered in my ear.

"Because we are having a party." I told her.

Since the thing with Victoria, Naomi didn't like to be around people who she didn't know. she got really scared when people approached her. She only felt safe when she was with one of us with her.

"Do you want me to put you down?" I asked her.

She shook her head against my shoulder still looking out into the room full of vampires. Me and Bella walked through the room constantly getting congratulated by our friends. Every time some one would come close to me while I was holding Naomi I felt Naomi's grip tighten on my neck.

The party went on for a few hours. Me and Bella took out first dance as a married couple. Bella had picked "From this moment" By Shania Twain. It was perfect.

_From this moment,  
Life has begun,  
From this moment,  
You are the one,  
And right beside you,  
Is where I belong.  
From this moment on._

_From this moment,  
I have been blessed,  
I life only for your happiness,  
And for your love,  
I give my last breath.  
From this moment on._

_I give my hand to you with all my heart,  
I cant wait to live my life for you  
Cant wait to start.  
You and I will never be apart  
My dream, came true,  
Because of you._

_From this moment,  
As long as I live,  
I will love you,  
I promise you this.  
There is nothing.  
I would not give.  
From this moment on._

_You're the reason I believe in love.  
And you're the answer to my prays from up above.  
All we need is just the two of us.  
My dream came true.  
Because of you._

_From this moment.  
As long as I live.  
I will love you.  
I promise you this.  
There is nothing  
I will not give.  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live.  
From this moment on._

The song finished and I kissed Bella for the 3rd time tonight which caused everybody in the whole room to applause us. Again.

Bella then danced with Carlisle for the father-daughter dance. The song that Alice had chosen for Carlisle and Bella to dance to was "In my daughters eyes" by Martina McBride. Carlisle and Bella danced in the middle of the room. Naomi had come back to me when me and Bella had finished dancing. I started to sway back and forth with Naomi on my side.

Emmett and Jasper then danced with Bella while Rose and Alice danced with me. Carlisle and Esme danced with each other next.

About 7 o'clock Elizabeth was starting to fall asleep in Jasper's arm. Bella took the baby off him and took her upstairs to put her to bed.

The party went on for a few more hours before people started to leave. Tanya, Kate and Irina we the first to leave soon followed by Peter and Charlotte.

Our Irish friends stayed a little while longer, me and Bella didn't see a lot of them as Alice had dragged us upstairs so that we could get out stuff ready to go on our honeymoon. We would be going early in the morning. Bella wanted to wait to wait until the girls woke up before we went, but they had both gone to sleep pretty late tonight so we would have to ring in the morning when they were awake. This had been the best day of my life. I had everything that I had ever wanted. I had my own family. But best of all I had Bella for the rest of eternity. I had finished packing a few of my things and I snuck into Alice's room where Bella was packing.

Bella had my back towards the door, I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her neck.

"how is the packing going?" I asked her into her neck.

"Well it would go a lot better if you weren't distracting me." She said rolling her neck to one side giving me more access to her neck.

"Im sorry. Its just hard for me to stay away from you." I said moving my hands slightly so that they were on her hips.

She turned around in my hands and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

She pulled back after a few minutes resting her forehead against mine.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For making me the happiest person on the planet." She said as she kissed me again.

I should have been the one thanking her because it was her who had made me the happiest man on the planet and I was going to thank her for the rest of my life.

The End.

**Right that is it people this is the end of this story.:( i know (wipes tear lol) I will be updating one final chapter on this story from Naomi's POV but it is going to be 10 years after this so Naomi is turning 16. yaaay. That may be up tonight as well if i finish it properally.  
So i guess this is good bye for a while. Will be back soon though with my new story about the girls and how they live in a family full of vampires. should be fun. **

**All the wedding songs are on my profile if you want to listen to them. i thought the song for their first dance was perfect for them and i love Shania twain so it made sence to me lol.  
Im going to love you and leave you now. hope you keep reading my stories.**

**Ly All**

**XXCullenXX**


	27. 10 years later

**This is the final instalment of this story. baiscally this is a silly little chapter seeing what is it like 10 after everything had happened. it is Naomi's 16 birthday and she gets lots of presents.  
Id just like to say something about the previous chapters. Some people were realt confused when i said that Rosalie was playing the piano, but then she was walking down the Aisle with Alice. in my head it was Rosalie playing, but the music had been recorded onto a CD. I Was going to have someone playing, but i couldnt have Edward. Duh! and rosalie was kinda busy too.  
Anyway, hope you like this silly chapter that i have written. **

Naomi's POV. 

I woke early this morning. I had been having really bad dreams for a while now and they always caused me to wake up in the middle of the night. I looked around my room and it was still dark. Crap it must have been early. I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I was still so tired I couldn't be bothered to get up, but now I was awake I needed to pee. I got up and went to the bathroom.

I come out of the bathroom and went back to my bed. Great, now I was wide awake. I wanted to go back to sleep but I knew that wasn't going to happen on its own, so I decided to go downstairs to make something hot to drink.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen. The house was very quiet. I knew that grandpa was in work and Emmett and Rose were at their house, there was no one else here.

When I got to the kitchen I poured some water into the kettle and boiled the water. Grabbing a mug and a tea bag, I made myself a cup of tea to go back to bed. I poured the water into the cup, added sugar and took the tea bag and put it in the bin. I went over to the fridge to get the milk out, when I closed the door my dad was standing in the door way of the kitchen.

"Gah! Dad, why are you so quiet?" I asked trying to get my heart to calm down.

"Why are you up at 1 in the morning making tea?" he asked walking towards me and taking the milk off me pouring it into the cup.

"I had a bad dream and I woke up then I couldn't get back to sleep. So I thought a hot drink would help me go back to sleep." I said as he gave me my tea.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked sitting on the stool next to me.

"Its nothing different to the ones I've had before. They are all the same. Me Running. _Her_ chasing me. And just as she catches me I wake up. I keep waking up later and later each time I have the dream and I'm scared she is going to catch me" I said. I tried not to get up set, but it scared me.

When I was little, I ran away because my mom had had another baby and I didn't think my parents loved me anymore. When I had got far away enough from the house a vampire who had a issue with my family because of something that had happened years ago took me away and kept me in this warehouse for 4 days. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to me. She hit me a lot and she strangled me. Even though it happened over nearly 10 years ago, the memory of what happened still haunts me.

" Naomi I promise you nothing like that will ever happen to you again. There is no reason for you to be scared about this." My dad told me taking my hand.

"I know dad, its just I'm scared that the dreams are going to bring everything back. I don't know, am I just being stupid?" I asked drinking my tea, leaning my head on my dad's shoulder.

He put his arm around my shoulder.

"No Your not being stupid, but you cant let your self worry about this ok. Right I want you to go back to bed, you do realise that Alice is going to drag you shopping tomorrow for your birthday." My dad said.

Oh yeah, it was my birthday today. 16 whoo hoo. I had been pushing my parents to get me a car, but I didn't think it was going to happen as I had sort of taken my dads Austin Martin out with out him knowing, but of course he found out and was he mad!

"Ok. Night dad." I said kissing him on the cheek before heading upstairs to go back to bed.

It didn't take me long to get back to sleep after that. thankfully I slept dreamlessly for the rest of the night.

** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

I woke up in the morning about 8. I never have been a late sleeper, I have always been able to get up early in the mornings. Being half vampire and that I didn't need that much sleep.

I lay in bed for a few minutes listening to the people downstairs. I could hear uncle Emmett downstairs talking to dad and uncle Jasper. Alice was squeaking for some reason, she was probable very impatient for me to get up so that she could drag me shopping. Arrrg. I loved Alice, but when she took me shopping it was a nightmare. It wasn't so bad when I was little because she just told me what to wear, but now I'm older I like different clothes than Alice so going shopping with her was my own personal hell.

My mom and grandma were talking about stuff. I wasn't really paying attention.

I decided that staying in bed wasn't doing anything so I may aswell get up and just face them all downstairs. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, while I was in there I brushed my teeth, threw my hair into a messy bun before going downstairs.

Before I got at the bottom of the stairs I was attacked by Alice as she jumped on me hugging me.

"Happy birthday Naomi. Oh my god your 16. we seriously need to go shopping to get you new clothes." Alice said looking at what I was wearing.

"Alice, I've just got out of bed. This isn't what I plan to wear for the rest of the day." I said gesturing to my long sleeve black top and black and white checked bottoms.

Alice took my hand and lead my into the living room.

"Happy birthday." Everyone shouted as the same time.

I covered my eyes and rubbed my forehead.

"stop shouting its too early." I said walking into the living room and sitting down on the sofa. Everyone was quiet then and started to give me my presents. Emmett and Rosalie had bought me a brand new iPod touch which was already filled with my favourite music, Jasper had bought me a new guitar as the my other one was getting old now, Grandma and Grandpa had got me digital camera with a large memory card and Alice got me, well was my gift as she was going to buy me anything I wanted today.

My parents were the last one's to give me a gift. My dad turned around and picked some thing up from behind my mom, but Alice stopped him before I could see what it was.

"I think she should get dressed first before you give her that." Alice said dragging me upstairs again. I had been up literally 10 minutes and I was getting dressed. Wow, Alice must have wanted me to see this present.

I got washed and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a ¾ sleeve top with black and white stripes on. My hair was just impossible so I ripped it out of the bun that I have put it in this morning and brushed it before throwing it back into a pony tail.

Alice was waiting for me when I left my bed room.

"Finally come on. You are going to love this." Alice dragged me downstairs again. Lizzie was just getting up when Alice dragged me past her.

"Happy Birthday Naomi." She called as I was pulled down the stairs.

Once I was back on the sofa Alice started to squeak and bounce up and down. What the hell had my parents bought me.

"Alice for goodness sake will you calm down. Your worse than Lizzie on Christmas day" Jasper said sitting next to Alice trying to stop the bouncing.

"Hey what is that suppose to mean." Lizzie had just come down stairs and was heading straight to the kitchen.

"Sorry sweetie but you do get over exciting Christmas time." Jasper said looking into the kitchen.

Lizzie had gone to the fridge which was at the back of the kitchen. I heard a loud hiss that came from the kitchen and I knew that is had been directed to Jasper.

"Elizabeth!" my mother shouted into the kitchen. Lizzie didn't say anything after that.

"Ok can I give my daughter her gift now?" Dad asked looking at Alice

"Yes Edward just give it to her." Alice said smiling at me again.

My dad went behind my mom again and picked up a small green box with a bow on top.

I looked at my parents sceptically not knowing what was in the little box they had given me.

"Just open it." My mom said.

I picked the lid of the box up between my fingers and found something I was not expecting.

It was a key. Not just a key a key to a car. Oh my god, they had bought me a car. Before I went to thank my parents, I realised that there was a Austin Martin symbol on the key. Dad drives a Austin Martin. Ok now im confused.

" That is the key to your Car Naomi, don't look so confused." My dad said.

We they being serious, had they bought me a Austin Martin?

My parents wouldn't lie to me or trick me like this so I had to assume they were telling the truth.

I jumped up form the sofa and hugged them both, kissing them both on the cheek.

Before I knew it, Alice had grabbed me again and was dragging me off towards out Garage. When she opened the door I screamed.

Parked next to Alice's porch and my dad's Volvo was a brand new Austin Martin DB9 convertible.

Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the car and opened the door for me. I got in and sat in _My _new car. I seriously love my parents right now.

"So, do you want to take it for a test drive?" Alice asked.

I didn't say anything, I just put the key in the ignition and put the car in gear before speeding out of the garage.

I cant believe my parents had bought me a car. This was the best birthday ever.

**Thats it! offically now. No more! **

**Thank you to everyone who had been reading this i really am thankful. I will be uploading my new story in a few days hopfully if i finish it in time.  
Ly all.  
XXCullenXX**

**xxxx **


End file.
